Utopía de amor
by Natalys
Summary: ¿Quiere hacerme el honor de cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche? Venga a mi despacho y le enseñaré que puedo ser romántico y usted demostrará cuán dulce es./ Severus se enfrenta a su peor pesadilla: Hermione Granger dándole clases a él. Pero ¿Qué le irá a enseñar ella a Severus Snape?
1. Vergonzoso secreto

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_"Cómo voy a creer / dijo el fulano_  
_que la útopia ya no existe_  
_si vos / mengana dulce_  
_osada / eterna_  
_si vos / sos mi utopía"_

**__**_Bueno, para todos, ¡Hola!. He regresado, como verán, con otra nueva historia. Sé que tengo otras que están sin terminar en mi perfil pero tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que me bloquearon las ideas y no pude continuarlas. Pero eso NO significa que no las continuaré. Son historias que simplemente las dejé para otro momento, posiblemente para julio dado que comienzo las vacaciones de invierno. En cambio ésta ya casi la tengo terminada. _**_  
_**

_Dejando de lado ese tema, tengo que decir que esta historia está especialmente dedicada a todas las chicas que me aconsejaron con respecto al título de la obra (el cual luego explicaré): **Lia Jane**, **Silvana Inzaurralde **y **Magaly de Rickman. **¡Muchas gracias, chicas, por sus ideas! Sé que la idea era no usar un nombre telenovelesco pero creo que fracasé estrepitosamente en esto dado que puse "Utopía de amor", idea que acaba de surgir en mi mente luego de leer el poema Utopías de Mario Benedetti, del cual extraje el fragmento con el que comienzo arriba. _

_Sin más, gracias a todos lo que están leyendo este comienzo. Espero que les guste. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO:

VERGONZOSO SECRETO

Severus no entendía. Simplemente, aquella situación era ridícula. Era como si su alma momentáneamente hubiera salido de su cuerpo y los estuviera contemplando desde allí arriba, a él sentado en su despacho con la mismísima Hermione Granger en frente; ambos tomando té con tranquilidad y charlando sobre temas interesantes. Y cuando decía charlando, quería decir exactamente eso. Ya hacía tiempo que los insultos por ser una fastidiosa sabelotodo habían dejado de hacer mella en ella, ya no le importaba que él le dijera que era una comelibros, que vivía en la biblioteca a pesar de que ya haber aprendido de memoria todos los libros que allí había. Y eso que él nunca había dejado de molestarla con eso. Parecía ser que la señorita Granger se había creado una capa inmune a sus palabras. Era… alucinante, desconcertante y terrorífico.

Habían ya pasado cuatro años desde la finalización de la guerra. Las cicatrices que surcaban por parte de su cuello y hombro no le dejaban olvidar que había estado a punto de no sobrevivir. ¿Pero realmente quería olvidar algo así? No realmente, pero había días en que su mal humor superaba los límites establecidos como cotidianos, días en que apenas se soportaba a sí mismo, en los que pensaba que tal vez era mejor desaparecer de allí, mandar a todos al diablo y obtener un poco de paz. Olvidar su pasado. Dejar de recordar que los días más duros de su vida los había padecido a causa de un amor no correspondido y un sentimiento de culpa que lo ahogaba.

Y ahí había otra cosa asombrosa y terrorífica al mismo tiempo, que lograba paralizarlo del terror y dejarlo dudoso, sin saber cómo demonios había acabado así: hacía meses que no estaba de mal humor. Por supuesto, muchos podrían contradecirlo, aclarando que él SIEMPRE estaba de mal humor. Pero no era verdad. Tenía un carácter fuerte, disfrutaba de burlarse de las cosas más obvias de los demás, tenía un humor negro, abusaba del sarcasmo pero todo eso lo mantenía, en cierta forma, alegre. Ese era su modo de ser y si los demás tenían problemas con ello podrían irse a volar. Pero lo realmente asombroso y terrorífico de no haber estado de mal humor durante tanto tiempo era la razón misma por la cual su humor había sido tan bueno. La razón que en ese momento estaba sentada frente a él bebiendo del té que había preparado para ambos.

Ella le dedicó en ese instante una sonrisa que él no supo comprender. Había comenzado a perderse en sus pensamientos y había dejado de escucharla.

—¿Estás escuchándome, Severus?

Él apretó los labios con disgusto.

—¿Qué le dije de usar mi nombre tan informalmente, señorita Granger?—le preguntó—Y no. Su parloteo incesante cansa y me veo obligado a irme a sitios lejos con mi mente para poder soportar su presencia.

Ella ni se inmutó por sus palabras. La vio mover la cabeza ligeramente a un costado y lo contempló con seriedad.

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte Severus? Se supone que somos amigos ¿No?—esa última pregunta la había hecha con cierta duda.

¿Amigos? ¿Hasta ese punto habían llegado? Parpadeó por unos segundos, algo atontado con esa nueva realidad. Nunca se había imaginado la posibilidad de tener realmente un amigo. Albus, a pesar de todo, no lo había sido. Aquel anciano loco y con ideas retorcidas y manipuladoras había sido su jefe, su puente a una redención que por muchos años no obtuvo, pero no su amigo. Él lo había respetado a pesar de todo y se había preocupado por el anciano, pero cuando tuvo que matarlo con su propia varita, cuando las dudas lo carcomieron, se consoló, quizás ridícula y macabramente, con el hecho de que después, si sobrevivía, no tendría que seguir escuchando sus órdenes. ¿Eso no lo hacía, a caso, una mala persona? ¿Y quién, es su sano juicio, quería ser amigo de una mala persona?

Lily Evans por un tiempo él la consideró su amiga, aunque sólo por un escaso tiempo. Luego, sus malditos sentimientos intervinieron y la idea de querer hacerse valer por sí mismo lo cegó, haciéndole decir cosas que nunca quiso pronunciar. Pero aquellos imbéciles habían herido su orgullo… y luego apareció ella, intentando vanamente ayudarlo. ¿A caso no se había dado cuenta que él era una persona muy reservada, que iba a vengarse después, de algún modo u otro, de esos canallas sinvergüenzas? ¿Por qué había intervenido? ¡Intentarlo ayudarlo, una mierda! La había odiado en ese momento porque sabía que su intento de calmar las aguas entre ellos no había sido otra cosa más que una aproximación a Potter. Potter, quien ya en aquel entonces había comenzado a adueñarse de su corazón sin importar cuánto intentara negarlo. ¿Y qué tan amiga suya podría considerarla si ella prefería buscar una excusa para acercarse al cuatrojos que preocuparse por su supuesto amigo de la infancia?

No, tal vez nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo en la vida. Y por eso que Granger estuviera allí diciéndoselo lo dejaba anonadado.

—Somos colegas…—la oyó insistir.

—No aún—le recordó con cierta burla—Cuando usted termine sus prácticas y se convierta en dueña de la cátedra de Minerva, sólo entonces será mi colega. Y es allí cuando le permitiré llamarme por mi nombre. Ahora no es más que una simple estudiante.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un poco más de valor y me podrás al nivel de los demás estudiantes?—preguntó ella, visiblemente decepcionada.

—Si no fueras tan condenadamente cabeza dura y hubieras aceptado desde un principio hacer las prácticas… Pero no, la fastidiosa sabelotodo no quiso hacerlo sin antes haber estudiado antes tres años en una "universidad" las técnicas pedagógicas muggles…

—¡Y fue una muy buena decisión!—se defendió ella—No me arrepiento…

—Bien. Entonces, fin de la discusión, sólo cuando te conviertas en una verdadera profesora podrás llamarme por mi nombre.

Ella apretó los labios y él supo, con certeza, que no era el fin de la discusión.

—Pero sólo faltan tres meses para eso. El próximo año ya me podré sentar a su lado en la mesa de profesores y llamarte Severus.

Y sonó muy orgullosa de ello, algo que él no entendió. ¿Qué importaba cómo lo llamaba? Durante más de siete años le dijo Profesor Snape. ¿Por qué el repentino apuro de tutearlo?

—Lo que prefiera, señorita Granger—murmuró.

—Yo sí le doy la oportunidad de llamarme Hermione.

—Y yo elijo no hacerlo—contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

Ambos bebieron unos cuantos sorbos más de té en silencio por unos instantes. Quiso saber qué estaba pensando ella al verla tan concentrada en sus pensamientos. Deseó poder adentrarse en su mente pero sabía que no podría hacerlo porque ella lo mataría. Había aprendido a conocerla y sabía que si se metía donde no lo llamaban se ganaría, no sólo una buena reprimenda, sino una factible amenaza de acabar con sus partes privadas disminuidas a guisantes. Y realmente él no quería correr ese riesgo de saber si se atrevería o no a hacerlo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices de lo que le pregunté?—dijo de repente ella, después de dejar la taza a un lado.

—Creí que había quedado claro que no la estaba escuchando.

—Le estaba diciendo que, a pesar de que sé mucho de su pasado y de su participación en la guerra, no supe qué fue de usted después de ella.

Severus alzó una de sus cejas y la contempló fijamente, casi sin parpadear.

—Me volví el mago más poderoso del mundo e intenté conquistarlo—escupió con sarcasmo— ¿Qué demonios cree que hice? Salí de San Mungo, y desde entonces vuelvo a mi casa durante las vacaciones y durante el resto del año doy clases a un montón de ineptos adolescentes que apenas saben escribir sus propios nombres y, no sólo son una amenaza para los demás, sino que también lo son para sí mismo. ¡Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, señorita Granger!

Ella pareció hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y no soltar una tremenda carcajada y eso lo enfadó más. Resopló con disgusto, dispuesto a sacarla de allí antes de que aquella velada terminara por arruinarse aun más pero ella volvió a hablar.

—No me refería a eso. Quiero decir… ¿A caso no salió con nadie? Supe que habían fundado un club de fans que lo idolatraban.

Rodó los ojos. ¿A caso todo el condenado mundo se había enterado de eso?

—Eran un montón de locas. ¿Y cómo rayos se enteró de eso? Pensé que después e hechizar a la cabecilla del grupo las demás decidieron mantenerse alejadas y trabajar en bajo perfil.

Las mejillas de la joven mujer se volvieron rojas.

—Me invitaron a formar parte del club —confesó—Querían a una mujer que estuviera cerca de usted y así pudiera tomarle fotos de incógnito y poder…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No acepté!—se apresuró a decirle—¿Por quién me toma? ¡Nunca haría algo así!

—¡Más le vale que sea así porque si me llego a enterar que participó de esa ridiculez una mañana despertará, en ropa interior, en medio del campo de Quiddicht!

Ella abrió la boca, anonadada.

—¡Pues nunca lo haré así que si alguna vez se atreve a hacerme algo así le juro que le reduciré sus…!

—Ya, ya, ya… No sea mal hablada, señorita Granger…

La vio apretar los labios.

—De todos modos—siguió diciendo la joven—Eso no es lo que quería saber. ¿A caso no ha salido con nadie?

—Creo—siseó—que ese no es asunto suyo…

—¡Oh, vamos, profesor Snape! ¡Somos amigos! Yo le conté qué sucedió con Ron cuando me lo preguntó.

—Nunca le pregunté tal cosa.

—¡Sí, claro! Usted prefirió la sutileza—comentó y rápidamente añadió en un intento de simular su voz— ¿Sigue lamiéndole las botas al imbécil de Weasley o decidió finalmente hacer valer su título de la joven más inteligente de su edad?

—Sólo fue una pregunta que estaba en su derecho de no responder si no lo deseaba. Y, aunque yo realmente no esperaba una respuesta, la tuve que oír dos horas parloteando de porqué decidió que Weasley era un mal partido.

—Pero usted quería saber. Si no hubiera sido así, nunca me hubiera preguntado nada—insistió duramente.

—Da igual, ese tema no es de su incumbencia.

—Por favor, quiero que hablemos de cosas más allá de los libros que hemos leído.

—¡Pero qué escucho!—exclamó con falsa alarma Severus—La comelibros no quiere hablar de libros.

—Por favor, Sev… profesor Snape —se corrigió rápidamente—Yo sólo quiero compartir algo más con usted. Sabe que puede confiar en mí. Somos amigos.

—¡Ya deje de repetir eso!

—¿A caso no me considera su amiga?

—¡Es irrelevante! ¡No hablaré de este tema con usted!—indicó alzando la voz y apretando sus manos en puños.

¿Por qué no dejaba de insistir en eso de una maldita vez?

—¿Por qué? ¡Lo respeto, ya lo sabe! Nunca he comentado nada de lo que nosotros conversamos, ni siquiera cuando me habló de su participación en la guerra. Pensé que el tema de su amor por la mamá de Harry sería un tema difícil para usted pero no he tenido que dar tantas vueltas para lograr que me cuente sobre eso… ¡Pero eso…! ¡Esto sí! ¡¿Quién lo entiende?!

Era verdad. Recordaba perfectamente esa conversación que habían tenido meses atrás. Pero esto era diferente… tocaba algo mucho más allá de su orgullo. Era vergonzoso.

—¡Yo no le pido que me entienda!—le gritó, ya cansado de que siguiera empujando ese tema—Y cuando digo que no voy a hablar de ese tema quiere decir que NO VOY A HABLAR DE ESE TEMA.

—¿POR QUÉ?—gritó ella a su vez—¿Por qué eres tan cerrado? ¿A caso no ves que me intereso por ti? ¡Eso es lo que hacen los amigos!

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione, deja de insistir! ¡No quiero hablar de eso!

—¡Podrían ser unas locas las del club pero algunas eran muy atractivas! ¿A caso siquiera intentaste tener algo con ellas? ¡SEVERUS, RESPÓNDEME!

¡Condenada mujer!

—¡HERMIONE, TE LO ADVIERTO, NO COLMES MI PACIENCIA!

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¡Claro, como si eres un templo de paz y armonía!

—¡HERMIONE, YA CÁLLATE!

—¡Ah, ahora sí decidiste llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Eso, que dijiste que lo harías, y no quieres contarme sobre tu vida amorosa!

—¡Maldita sea, no tengo vida amorosa! ¡Jamás en mi vida he estado con una mujer! ¿Eso es lo que querías oírme decir? ¡Eres tan malditamente insoportable e insistente que ni siquiera quieres dejarme tener mis propios secretos! ¡ES VERGONZOSO PARA MI! No era de tu incumbencia y aún así tuviste que seguir metiéndote en mis asuntos.

Respiraba con dificultad después de haber dicho aquello a gritos, perdiendo el control por completo. No supo en qué momento se había parado, pero había acabado de pie, frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Se apartó inmediatamente y le dio la espalda.

Todavía tenía en su mente sus ojos abiertos como platos, reflejo claro de la incredulidad de lo que acaba de oír. Pero aquella era su… triste verdad. Nunca, en su condenada vida, había siquiera besado de verdad a una mujer. Su único beso en los labios había sido una verdadera vergüenza. Una niña, igual o peor de vergonzosa que él, había posado su boca sobre la suya sobre unos míseros segundos antes de salir corriendo. Y él, que por aquel entonces contaba con cinco años, se había limpiado con la manga de su camisa, completamente asqueado. ¿Cómo pensar que ese sería el único que beso que alguna vez recibiría?

Escuchó cómo ella se levantaba y pensó que se marcharía. Volvió a apretar las manos en puños, clavando sus cortas uñas sobre sus palmas. Acababa de humillarse de la manera más…

—Severus, mírame—escuchó que ella decía con cuidado, sintiéndola detrás de él.

¿A caso lo compadecía? ¡No quería su asquerosa compasión!

Se volteó dispuesto a mirarla con la más pura expresión de odio pero cuando lo hizo no vio en sus ojos nada de lo que esperaba. No, sólo encontró una rotunda determinación que lo alarmó.

—¿Nunca?

—No volveré a hablar de eso otra vez—gruñó.

La vio suspirar sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarlo.

—Bueno—comenzó a decir ella—Entonces deberemos solucionar eso, ¿No crees?

Él se alejó unos cuantos largos pasos de su lado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que has oído! Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Si fundaron un club por ti, seguramente encontraremos una mujer que esté completamente dispuesta a ser tu pareja.—habló con completa calma, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera una completa locura.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Por favor, Severus, no me mires así! Soy tu amiga, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Son pequeños gestos que hacemos los unos por otros. Pero antes que nada, debes aprender a tratar a una mujer como se debe…

—¡¿QUÉ?!

¿Se estaría oyendo? ¿Sonarían sus palabras igual de ridículas a sus oídos? ¡¿Encontrarle pareja?! ¿Enseñarle cómo tratar a una mujer?

—Empezaremos las lecciones mañana por la noche, después de tus rondas. Vendré a verte así que no te duermas—siguió diciéndole ella sin hacer caso a la expresión de él.

Y Severus, tan sumido en su propia perplejidad, no pudo decir nada más antes de verla salir por la puerta.

* * *

_Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, prometo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes a medida de que avance la historia, la cual, ya advierto, no tendrá muchos capítulos. Como siempre, acepto consejos, ideas y críticas constructivas. _


	2. Dulzura vs romanticismo

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_Como he estado recibiendo duras amenazas de **Asthart** (Realmente les aconsejo que se cuiden de esa mujer porque es pura maldad) aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo. Realmente espero que sean pacientes una vez que terminan de leerlo porque me esconderé por unos días para que cierta clases de personas no molesten (y llevaré a mi mascota conmigo para que no corra peligro) _

_Estoy realmente asombrada. No esperaba recibir 18 comentarios en dos días. **Muchas gracias, **me incentivan a seguir escribiendo los pocos capítulos que me faltan. _

**_st108:_**_ ¡No te pongas celosa! Hermione será la única que toque a Severus en esta historia. Incluso a ti te lo prohíbo. jaja_

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS:

DULZURA VS. ROMANTICISMO

Severus se levantó aquella mañana, algo perdido. Sabía perfectamente que estaba en su habitación, en el castillo, pero en su mente había una idea rondando, un presentimiento que invadía su pecho que le decía que ese día sucedería algo importante, aunque no lograba deducir qué. Parpadeó unas veces mientras se estiraba con cierta pereza. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Usualmente no le sucedía eso, pero la noche anterior había dormido ya de madrugada y casi se había ahogado en una buena dosis de Whisky de Fuego después de que Granger se había marchado…

¡Hermione Granger! Ahora entendía el porqué ese sentimiento de fatalidad. ¡Ella vendría esa noche a enseñarle cómo…! ¿Tratar a una mujer?

Resopló. ¡Por Merlín! Aquella había sido la peor noche de su condenada vida. Y eso que había pasado cientos de horas siendo torturado o siendo curado de heridas graves que le hacían apretar los dientes para no lanzar alaridos de dolor. Pero con todo eso, aun así, la charla que había tenido con la joven practicante de Minerva le había hecho desear que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara.

No es que no se sintiera atraído por mujeres. Lily había sido prueba evidente que el género femenino le gustaba. Mucho. Pero después de ella habían sido pocas las que habían logrado capturar su atención, especialmente por su belleza. Recodaba, con cierta nostalgia, a una joven muggle que le había sonreído por la calle cuando tenía diecinueve años. Su corazón se había acelerado al ver ese gesto tan cálido. Habían sido dos desconocidos que nunca más volvieron a verse pero se había sentido realmente atraído por ella. Y aunque sonara increíble, aun recordaba el primer pensamiento coherente que le precedió al ataque de pánico que sintió al ver que esa sonrisa era exclusivamente dedicada a él: _sus labios son perfectos para besar…_

Él nunca había besado a nadie, pero una parte innata dentro suyo supo que aquella mujer lo haría ver estrellas con un simple roce de sus labios.

¿A caso lo podrían culpar realmente por nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de tener un romance? No lo creía. No quería justificarse pero diferentes circunstancias no permitieron que sucediese. Primero, su enamoramiento por Lily. Había estado tan cegado por ese amor no correspondido que no había tenido ojos para nadie más que la joven de cabello rojo. Después, cuando el Señor Oscuro se encargó de apagar la vida de ella y su esposo, él no tuvo otra cosa más que un terrible sentimiento de culpa y para ese entonces ya había entregado su alma a Albus, para que él lograse ayudarlo a redimirse de sus terribles acciones. Y durante todo ese tiempo que pasó, desde el día en que ella falleció hasta que logró ver a Harry Potter entrado al Gran Comedor por primera vez, sólo había podido llorar en silencio, culpándose, sintiéndose miserable, odiando a todos por ser quienes eran y porque sus malditas vidas parecían mucho más sencillas que la suya. Y luego, durante siete años seguidos, sólo había protegido al hijo de la mujer que una vez amó. ¿Dónde podría haber conseguido tiempo para enamorarse de nuevo o conocer siquiera alguna mujer que le gustase?

Siempre en la escuela, rodeado de simples alumnas que no eran más que niñas a sus ojos, o de Mortífagos, donde las mujeres eran locas despiadadas, segadas por un amor casi ridículo por el Señor Oscuro.

No, definitivamente no habría conseguido tiempo para tener un amorío siquiera. Pero dudaba también que ese tipo de relaciones fuera de su estilo. Aunque claro, nunca había tenido ninguna de ningún tipo así que era muy poco lo que podría decir.

De todos modos, creía muy poco posible que ahora, a su edad, pudiera conseguir realmente desear a una mujer en todo los sentidos, no sólo físicamente sino también psíquicamente. Porque debía atraerle tanto su cuerpo, como su inteligencia. Preferiría pasar la eternidad sólo antes que acompañado de una mujer bella pero tan idiota como una babosa. Tendría que ser alguien que lo retara intelectualmente, que lo obligara a pensar, que estuviera dispuesta a tolerarlo en sus días de mal humor y que fuera completamente consciente que el sarcasmo era algo innato en él. Y viéndolo desde este punto de vista, le resultaba imposible encontrar a alguien así.

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó rápidamente, se vistió y salió hacia el comedor enfundado con su impecable capa negra ondeando detrás. Se cruzó con unos cuantos alumnos de su casa que lo saludaron respetuosamente. Él no los retaba nunca y, aunque había cierta parte de favoritismo de su parte, la verdad era que ellos lo conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo comportarse delante suyo.

A pesar de que aun no habían muchos alumnos en el Gran Comedor, la mesa de profesores estaba casi completa, salvo por su espacio vacío. Se encaminó hacia allí, sentándose a la derecha de la directora y a la izquierda de Granger. No saludó a nadie, nunca lo hacía. Sólo se sentó allí y comenzó a beber la taza de café que había aparecido delante de él tal como le gustaba, sin azúcar.

—Buenos días, profesor Snape—dijo la voz de la practicante de Minerva.

Él se tensó al oírla.

—Es demasiado temprano para tener ya que oírla—gruñó.

—No lo molestaré más. Sólo le recuerdo que esta noche iré a verlo como acordamos…

Si las miradas matasen, ella ya hubiera acabado dos meros bajo tierra. ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, tenía que haber dicho aquello frente a todos los demás profesores, que ahora habían agudizado sus oídos para prestar atención a su conversación? ¡Pensarían que habría algo entre ellos!

—No podré—dijo con clara molestia—Debo hacer rondas y no sé cuánto tardaré. No querrá quedarse despierta hasta tarde por una simple conversación.

—¡Oh! ¿No le dijiste, Minerva?—preguntó la joven mirando a su mentora con cierta inocencia para luego volver a posar sus ojos castaños en él—Tendré que hacer las rondas con usted dado que la profesora no podrá.

Severus giró la cabeza hacia la directora para comprobar que lo que Hermione decía era verdad.

—Así es, Severus. Mis huesos no son los de antes y subir las escaleras me resulta cansador… De ahora en más, Hermione se encargará de todas mis rondas. Espero que no te importe.

—No—gruñó sabiendo que no podría decir lo contrario sin ver amenazado su puesto laboral… o peor, ganarse una reprimenda por parte de la directora.

No la miró, pero su mirada periférica le permitió comprobar que Granger intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. ¡Fastidiosa sabelotodo! ¿Qué tramaba?

El resto del desayuno, para su fortuna, trascurrió en silencio. Los demás profesores hablaban entre ellos pero él no se involucró en ninguna conversación e inmediatamente cuando finalizó, se levantó y se marchó de allí. Dar clases no era algo que realmente disfrutara. Pero la costumbre se había impuesto en él y realmente no se veía a sí mismo haciendo otra cosa que no fuera eso. Le gustaba hacer pociones y siendo profesor tenía la ventaja de tener toda clase de ingredientes a su disposición.

El día parecía trascurrir velozmente. Las clases ocuparon todo su tiempo y concentración. Sin embargo, a medida que trascurrían las horas y se acercaba el almuerzo, los nervios lo traicionaban cada vez más. En toda la mañana no se había topado con Hermione Granger y tener que verla en la mesa de profesores no le resultaba una idea muy alentadora. ¿Y si nuevamente decía algo impropio? Ya demasiado había tenido que pagar las consecuencias de su imprudente comentario cuando Horace le deseó un buen día, giñándole el ojo cómplice antes de lanzar una mirada a la joven.

No podía estar seguro pero repentinamente había sentido sus mejillas arder y tenía la terrible sospecha de que se había ruborizado. ¡Él se había ruborizado! Eso no le sucedía desde… bueno, desde que era un adolescente. Siendo adulto había tenido que aprender a controlar muy bien cada una de las expresiones de su rostro para no delatarse delante del Señor Oscuro.

No asistió al almuerzo y por eso a media tarde tuvo que hacer una parada por la cocina para poder tomar algo y comerlo rápidamente antes de dar su siguiente clase. En la cena tampoco apareció. Sabía que estaba actuando de un modo ridículo y tan impropio de él, pero no quería verla. Aunque el inevitable momento de hacer las rondas cada vez se acercaba más y más. Y ni siquiera recordó tener hambre porque los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y hacían que sintiera como si tuviera un vacío en la boca del estómago.

Finalmente, salió de su despacho pasado unos minutos del toque de queda y comenzó a caminar hacia el segundo piso. No iba a esperarla. Si lograba evadirla nuevamente se consideraría el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ya después encontraría alguna excusa para justificar ese suceso. Pero no, la fortuna no lo persiguió nunca a lo largo de su vida y esa noche no fue la excepción.

—¡Espere, profesor!—escuchó aquella tan familiar voz que lo llamaba cuando él ya había comenzado a caminar por el interminable pasillo del segundo piso.

Se detuvo en contra de su voluntad y giró, con la máscara de seriedad bien colocada en su rostro. La vio correr hacia él y detenerse justo delante, jadeando levemente por la carrera que había hecho quién sabe de dónde.

—Fui a… buscarlo…—comenzó a decir ella tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar la normalidad de su respiración—pero ya se había ido…

—Eso se llama ser puntual, señorita Granger. Algo que usted parece desconocer.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo contempló en silencio unos segundos. Él estaba por seguir por su camino cuando la joven volvió a hablar.

—Y lo que usted hizo hoy fue de muy mala educación. Sin importar lo que dicen de usted, yo siempre lo consideré una persona educada.

—¿De qué rayos habla?—preguntó sin comprender.

—¡Ha estado evitándome todo el día!

Con que se había dado cuenta. Debería haberlo supuesto.

—No sé a qué se refiere. No tengo razón para evitarla.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces explíqueme por qué no asistió al almuerzo o a la cena. ¿Hoy, repentinamente se le dio por hacer dieta?

Reprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos.

—No sea impertinente. Recuerde que aquí es sólo una estudiante más y si quiero, puedo castigarla. No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a usted.

—¡Bien!—exclamó de repente ella, alzando la voz—Porque sabe, por un momento pensé que se sentía incómodo por nuestro acuerdo y pensaba anularlo… pero ya que no me estaba evitando por eso, supongo que seguiremos con nuestro plan original y…

—¿Nuestro? Yo no estuve de acuerdo con nada y… ¡Maldita sea, claro que me siento incómodo!—prorrumpió.

—Pero no tiene por qué. Sólo soy yo. Soy su amiga…

—¡Ya deje de decir eso!

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo y no dejaré de insistir hasta que acepte…

—Puedo hacer que la expulsen…—dijo amenazadoramente.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza y lo contempló con seriedad, un gesto que le recordó demasiado a Minerva para su propio horror. Pero su toque personal, ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y usó, al hablarle, el tono que usaría una madre para reprender a un hijo travieso.

—¡Profesor, atrévase a hacer algo así y ni siquiera imaginará lo que le sucederá! ¡Minerva nunca permitirá que me expulsen! No cuando ella misma insistió durante tantos años a que fuera yo la que la reemplazase cuando dejara de dar clases para sólo dedicarse a dirigir la escuela. Así que no le queda otra. Aprenda a ser usted mismo delante de mí. No lo juzgaré.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil para él confesarle que sabía tanto de mujeres como de… de…. Bueno, en realidad, sabía de muchas cosas, excepto de mujeres…

¡Merlín!

La mirada de ella le decía que estaba decidida a no dejarlo en paz con el tema hasta que aceptase. Podría hechizarla o borrarle de la memoria la ridícula conversación que habían tenido la noche pero cualquiera de las dos ideas era peligrosa. Si la hechizaba, Minerva se enteraría, y si le borraba la memoria podría correr el riesgo de hacerlo mal y terminar dejándola sin algún recuerdo importante.

—Si dejas de insistir la dejaré revisar mi biblioteca—dijo repentinamente.

Ella lo contempló con confusión.

—¿A caso lo tenía prohibido?

¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo se había metido en su biblioteca personal? No importaba ahora, debía encontrar algún modo de zafarse y qué mejor que el soborno.

—La llevaré personalmente a una biblioteca exclusiva en Alemania que tiene tomos que sólo han sido vistos por pocos magos y brujas…

Vio el brillo de interés en sus ojos y pensó que triunfaría pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, si deja de insistir, no le diré a Minerva que el mes pasado entró a su despacho sin su autorización para robarle el giratiempos que tiene exclusivamente guardado para acontecimientos importantes y lo usó, sólo porque no alcanzó alimentar a su gato a tiempo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Cómo se enteró de eso?!—preguntó con asombro pero rápidamente se relajó y la desesperación invadió a Severus—Bien, dígale lo que quiera. De todos modos, Minerva adora a los gatos. No se enfadará.

¡Mierda!

—¡DÍGAME QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE!—gritó.

Ella lo contempló como si no pudiera creer que él no entendiera algo tan simple.

—No quiero nada más que me dejes exponer libremente mis derechos como su amiga—indicó con una calma escalofriante—No habrá nada que puedas darme o decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión.

¡Rayos, iba a tener que aceptar ser su marioneta! Pero tal vez en ese tiempo encontrase algún punto débil en ella y así podría usarlo en su contra.

—De acuerdo—refunfuñó—Pero más le vale que no me haga hacer cosas ridículas y humillantes.

—Por supuesto que no. Ahora, terminemoss de hacer la ronda y luego vayamos a su despacho a hablar con tranquilidad… ¿O prefiere ir al mío?

—No—respondió rápidamente, sabiendo que se sentiría más cómodo en terreno conocido.

Faltaban quince minutos para las once de la noche cuando acabaron de recorrer todos los pasillos del segundo y tercer piso, que eran los que le correspondían. Después de eso, bajaron hasta las mazmorras y Severus la hizo ingresar al interior de su despacho. No supo qué decirle. Para beber té tal vez era algo tarde. Él, usualmente, a esas horas se servía en un vaso un poco de Whisky y lo bebía de un sorbo frente a la chimenea que poco a poco iba apagándose lentamente. ¿Querría hacer lo mismo ella? A él lo relajaba y tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche necesitaría toda la paz interior que era capaz de reunir. Así que se sirvió un poco para él.

—¿Quiere?—le preguntó mostrándole la botella.

Ella hizo un gesto con los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—¿No tiene algo más… suave?

—¿Hidromiel?

—Eso estaría bien, gracias.

Le tendió lo que pedía y ambos se sentaron en los dos únicos sillones negros que allí había. Él no iba a comenzar a hablar así que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación. Por el contrario, ella parecía no tener esa misma idea. La escuchó hablar después de beber un largo sorbo de su bebida. Él también la imitó. Si iban a hablar de su falta de vida amorosa, prefería hacerlo con mucho alcohol en su cuerpo.

—Bien, dígame… ¿Con cuantas mujeres ha salido? ¿Cómo eran ellas?

Él no la miró. Simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a sorber aquel líquido ardiente que le quemaba la garganta y hacía que su lengua se entumeciera.

—Severus… por favor…

¿A caso no había quedado lo suficientemente claro la noche anterior?

—No he salido con mujeres nunca—murmuró.

Eso pareció hacer mella en la mente de ella porque durante un eterno instante no dijo nada. Pero, cómo no, era la parlanchina sabelotodo que no se cansaba nunca de hablar.

—¿Has…—pareció dudar—besado a alguien alguna vez?—el silencio que recibió le dio una respuesta—Bueno… eh… nos ocuparemos de eso la próxima vez.

Los dedos de su mano se aferraron con fuerza al vaso cuando oyó eso y la alarma lo recorrió. ¿Se ocuparían de qué? ¿Besos? ¿Él? ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

—Ahora hablaremos de lo que se haría usualmente en una cita. Has oído hablar de ellas, ¿verdad?—le preguntó con diversión.

Él sólo le lanzó una mirada envenenada que sólo la hizo sonreír.

Claro, para ella todo debía resultar tan jodidamente divertido.

—Bueno, usualmente se espera que en las citas haya cierto romanticismo. Ya sabe, flores, palabras bonitas y…

—Nada de lo que soy yo—la interrumpió— ¡Por favor, señorita Granger, esas cosas son ridículas! ¿A caso me ve a mi recitando un ridículo poema de amor?

—¡Oh, no, Merlín no lo permita!—exclamó divertida—Sólo digo que a algunas mujeres les gusta eso. El romanticismo es esencial en una cita pero no todo eso sobre cartas de amor, rosas rojas o lugares ridículos con decoraciones de querubines. Cada uno debe encontrar su propia forma ser romántico. Y estoy segura que usted también lo es…

Severus resopló.

—¿Yo, romántico? Sería cómo decir que usted es la personificación de la dulzura.

—¡Ey! Yo puedo ser una persona muy dulce cuando quiero.

—Pues se ve que nunca quiere. Ya incluso por la seriedad y sus gestos de profesora malvada la comparan conmigo—se burló sabiendo que estaba exagerando las cosas, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo.

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ¡Es ridículo! Trato bien a todos mis alumnos…

—Tratarlos bien no significa ser dulce.

Ella lo contempló con enfado.

—¿Y qué sabrá usted, si lo apodaron el murciélago de las mazmorras?

—Sé que usted no es una persona dulce. Amable, tal vez; exigente, por supuesto; mandona, no cabe dudas; insoportable…

—Ya basta, entendí. Bien, si quiere ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista, lo haremos. Durante todo el día de mañana haremos esto: yo intentaré ser una persona más dulce y usted, alguien más romántico.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca? ¿Romántico con quién?

—Elija usted. Puede ser Minerva…

—Eso es sumamente repugnante.

—¿Yo?—aventuró y de repente sus ojos se pusieron demasiado brillosos— ¡Eso es! Piense en una cita. Será dentro del castillo, por la noche. Organícela del modo más romántico que pueda. Sólo recuerde ser usted mismo…

—Esto es aún más ridículo y horripilante que la idea de ser romántico con Minerva…

—¡Vamos! No tendrá que preocuparse porque me haga ilusiones ni que piense mal de usted. Soy su mejor opción.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? Recuerde que mañana aun debo dar clases y estaré todo el día ocupado y…

—Entonces le daré hasta el viernes por la noche. Son tres días.—lo interrumpió con excesivo entusiasmo—Y si no acepta… bueno… tal vez y sólo tal vez… alguien podría restarle puntos a su preciosa casa… Y no querrán perder puntos estando tan cerca de ganar la copa este año, ¿verdad?

Maldita bruja.

—Bien—refunfuñó.

La sonrisa alegre de Hermione fue asquerosamente resplandeciente.

—Genial. Nos vemos el viernes, entonces… ¡Ah, y no se olvide que espero una invitación formal!

* * *

_Hasta la próxima semana no habrá otra actualización. Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí. _


	3. La venganza de la lechuza

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_¡Hola a todas! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Como siempre, gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y comentar, y también a aquellos que prefirieron leer en silencio y agregarla a sus favoritos. _

**_Amia: _**_Sinceramente no te esperaba pero me hizo muy feliz leer tu comentario... sí, Hermione fue un tanto dura al no querer entrar al club... :( _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRES:

LA VENGANZA DE LA LECHUZA

Las mujeres eran seres incomprensibles para él. Al menos, en cuanto a citas se tratase. ¿Para qué volverla a invitar a una cita que ya habían acordado tener? Aquello le parecía ridículo pero como no quería perder ningún punto de su casa estando a tan poco de finalizar las clases y de ganar por primera vez en largo tiempo la copa, lo haría.

Al día siguiente sí asistió a todas las comidas del día. Le parecía demasiado absurdo tener que padecer otro día de hambre sólo por una condenada mujer que de repente había decidido perturbar su paz. Además, si no lo hacía, ella volvería de nuevo a él a reclamarle que la estaba evitando.

Para su desgracia, en el desayuno, coincidió en el momento exacto en que ella también ingresaba al Gran Comedor. Pensó que le hablaría molestosamente sobre su "acuerdo" pero sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. La sonrisa calmada que le dedicó lo desconcertó. ¿Por qué actuaba con total normalidad? ¿A caso un milagro había hecho que se olvidase de lo acontecido? Ella le deseó un buen día y él le devolvió el saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de profesores, la directora los contempló con calma y sin mucho interés les preguntó cómo habían estado las rondas de la noche anterior. Hermione fue la que le respondió, diciéndole que todo había estado tranquilo, a excepción de un par de alumnos rondando a deshoras que mandaron inmediatamente a sus camas.

Severus no tentó su suerte. Si ella no comentaba nada al respecto, tampoco lo haría él.

Pero debía de haber supuesto que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Porque durante la cena, cuando se sentó al lado de la joven prácticamente, ella lanzó un comentario no tan sutil que, para su desgracia, los demás profesores también oyeron.

—¿A caso ha querido hacer caso omiso a lo que le dije en su despacho, profesor Snape? He esperado durante todo el día…

Se atragantó con su comida al notar varios pares de ojos sobre él; pero cientos más se le agregaron, los de los alumnos, a observarlo con curiosidad cuando comenzó a toser con poco disimulo para intentar volver a poder respirar. Hermione le dio golpecitos en la espalda pero él se apartó rápidamente, rechazando su ayuda sin mucho cuidado. Minerva se paró a su lado y le ofreció de su copa con vino pero él bebió de la suya propia un largo sorbo. Cuando finalmente se recuperó, todos, absolutamente todos, lo contemplaban.

¡Maldita sabelotodo! ¿Por qué tendría que arruinar su vida así? Molesto, se paró y comenzó a caminar fuera de Gran Comedor con grandes y acelerados pasos, sin dar explicación a nadie. Sin embargo, ella vino detrás de él y lo detuvo.

—¿Está bien, profesor?

—¡Excelente!—exclamó desbordando sarcasmo.

Caminó más de prisa. Como sus piernas eran más largas que las de ella, Hermione comenzó a correr detrás de él para lograr mantenerse a la par. Parecía que ni siquiera su intento de escape funcionaba. Se giró de repente, haciendo que ella casi chocara contra él.

—¿Qué rayos quiere?—le preguntó de mala manera.

Ella parpadeó, repentinamente desconcertada.

—Sólo quería ver si estaba bien. Lamento que se haya ahogado por mi culpa. No fue mi intención.

—Si me quería matar, hubiera sido más práctico que robara algún veneno o un simple _avada_. ¡No asfixiándome con mi propia comida!—exclamó.

—Por favor, ya le dije que lo siento. No tiene que ser tan dramático…

—¿Yo, dramático? El problema no es conmigo, sino con usted. ¡Usted es la que preguntó delante de todo los demás profesores si…!

—Veo que se ha levantado de mal humor hoy—comentó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

—¡No me levanté así!—gruñó—¡Usted es quien me puso de mal humor!

—Pero si yo sólo le dije que…

—Sí, sí, ya sé… Ahora déjeme en paz…

Ella frunció el ceño y lo contempló fijamente durante unos segundos, como si dudara en seguir discutiendo con él o no. Pero no lo hizo. Severus la vio dar media vuelta y comenzar a marcharse de regreso al comedor.

De pronto, recordó que tal vez esa era su oportunidad de invitarla a la condenada cita de mentiras.

—¡Señorita Granger!— la detuvo corriendo de regreso y tomándola del brazo.

Rápidamente la soltó cuando ella lo contempló con curiosidad.

—El vienes a la noche, vendrá a cenar a mis… aposentos privados—dijo acudiendo a la idea que se le ocurrió de repente.

Pudo ver en su mirada la curiosidad. Sí, sabía muy bien que él nunca haría algo así: invitar a alguien a sus habitaciones privadas, sitio que nadie más que algunos pocos profesores sabían dónde quedaba y solamente Minerva, por ser la directora, sabía cómo ingresar.

—Profesor, eso no sonó como una invitación—dijo ella para su desgracia—Parece más bien una orden y no tiene nada de romántico.

Él gimió interiormente. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer entonces? ¿Escribirle una carta?... Y de repente, esa idea no le pareció tan mala. Escribiéndole una carta podría se ahorraría la molestia de hablarle cara a cara, o escuchar sutiles reproches como "eso no sonó a una invitación".

—De acuerdo. Mañana la invitaré… Pero usted recuerde que debe ser dulce. No he visto su condenada dulzura que dice tener en todo el santo día.

Se marchó de allí sin despedirse, sabiendo que aquel último comentario la había molestado.

Pasó toda la noche intentando escribir una correcta nota que la invitara a cenar con él. Sus opciones fueron varias pero sabía que si no era "perfecto" ella no aceptaría y debería intentar otra idea. Había comenzado con lo más simple:

_Señorita Granger: ¿Quiere cenar conmigo?_

A él le pareció correcto, yendo directamente al grano y sin perder tiempo, pero no tenía nada del romanticismo que esperaba Granger así que lo intentó de nuevo. Tal vez algo menos formal y frío.

_Hermione: ¿Quieres cenar conmigo el viernes? _

El uso de su nombre y no su apellido le pareció correcto. Después de todo, ella ya le había dado el permiso para llamarla así; sin embargo, eso podría llevarla a pensar que él estaba dispuesta hacerlo de ahora en más y eso no era vedad. Y la pregunta seguía sonando fría y demasiado formal a sus oídos así que le agregó unas cuantas palabras para suavizarlo un poco.

_¿Quiere hacerme el honor de cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche? _

_Venga a mi despacho y le enseñaré que puedo ser romántico _

_y usted demostrará cuán dulce es._

_ Severus Snape _

Sonrió. Eso le gustaba más. Que él no supiera ser romántico no significaba que no pudiera serlo y si la condenada bruja quería verlo jugando ese papel, él le demostraría. Y estaba seguro que ella lo tomaría como un reto. Sería divertido verla intentarlo. La palabra _honor_ le daba cierto toque formal, lo que era propio en él, sin importar que fuera mentira eso de sentirse honrado.

No envió la nota esa noche. Ya era tarde y si alguien lo descubría caminando a las habitaciones de ella para entregársela podría sacar conclusiones que no eran. Se lo enviaría con una lechuza durante el desayuno cuando todo el correo llegaba. Nadie sospecharía jamás que ella estaba siendo invitada a una cita por nada más que el mismísimo Severus Snape. Y rogaba internamente que nunca nadie se enterase porque sería su perdición. Así que a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, se encaminó a la lechucería. No iba a usar la suya propia porque eso lo delataría delante de todos los demás, así que buscó una del colegio. Miró a su alrededor y se topó con una pequeña, de color marrón claro, con plumas revoltosas, que dormitaba tranquilamente. No supo porqué, pero le recordó demasiado a Hermione. Sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una pequeña sonrisa cuando ese pensamiento vino a su mente pero rápidamente la borró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. La despertó intentando ser suave, tocando la cabecita del animal con sutileza. Pero a pesar de ser cuidadoso al condenado bicho pareció no gustarle haber sido interrumpido de su sueño porque su filoso pico se adueñó repentinamente de su dedo.

—¡Condenado bicho!—exclamó apartándose de golpe.

Pensó en buscar otra nueva lechuza pero esa ahí lo volvió a morder, haciéndole soltar de repente el pergamino. El ave batió las alas y, tras ulular, bajó al suelo y tomó el pergamino. Severus intentó arrebatárselo pero el maldito animal voló y salió por una de las amplias ventanas. Giró la cabeza y pareció burlarse de él. ¿A caso quería vengarse por haberlo despertado?

—¡Maldita sea, vuelve aquí!—gritó comenzando a correr ventana tras ventana para poder ver cuál era el punto en que más próximo se encontraba para poder atraparlo.

¡Demonios! ¡Se estaba riendo de él! Sacó su varita y pensó en qué hechizo lanzarle. No podía matarlo y tampoco dañarlo. Tampoco iría a pedir ayuda. Le preguntarían qué diablos había estado haciendo y él no estaba dispuesto a contestar esa pregunta…

¡¿Y si esa nota llegaba a manos equivocadas?! ¡¿Y si algún estudiante la leía?!

—¡Llévasela a Hermione Granger!—gritó rogando que no hubiera nadie cerca para oírlo.

Humillado, temeroso y completamente furioso, bajó las escaleras de la lechucería y se encaminó al Gran Comedor para del desayuno, pidiendo, por favor, a quien sea que lo escuchase, que la nota llegara a destino. Ya todos estaban allí. Miró hacia arriba y hacia la ventana por donde entraban siempre las lechuzas, pero el correo aun no había llegado. Sus pasos veloces alcanzaron rápidamente la mesa de profesores. Se sentó en su usual sitio, al lado de la directora y siguió viendo aquel lugar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio entrar a la condenada lechuza entrar volando, unos instantes más tarde, junto a cientos de otras que le traían, diligentes, sus correspondencias a los alumnos. Casi soltó un suspiro pero no lo hizo al notar la mirada de curiosidad que le lanzaba la señorita Granger.

—¿Está bien, profesor?—le preguntó amablemente, colocando sobre su brazo su mano con suavidad y dándole un ligero apretón.

Ahora fue su turno de mirarla con curiosidad. Ella… nunca lo tocaba. Salvo en gestos accidentales pero nada más. La joven practicante le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al comprender su desconcierto.

—Puedo ser muy dulce, profesor—le contestó.

Él apartó su brazo rápidamente, repentinamente incómodo.

—Dije dulce, no empalagosa.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos, volviendo a ser la misma Hermione Granger que él conocía. Realmente, aquella mirada suave en su mirada no era para ella. Todos la tenían de una mujer fuerte y amable. No una tonta que les hace ojitos a todos para que le tengan lástima.

—¿Y qué considera usted una persona dulce?—la oyó preguntar exasperada.

Severus vio a la lechuza aproximarse a ellos y contuvo una sonrisa. Se volteó a verla de nuevo.

—Ser dulce creo que no es su estilo.

O, tal vez, ella era dulce a su manera, con su amabilidad y su forma de ser tan servicial y esa… asquerosa valentía Gryffindor. Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo que muchas veces ella le robó una sonrisa. Sonrisa que, por supuesto, la joven practicante jamás vio. Pero no había podido evitarlo al verla enfadada, despotricando contra alguien cuando no se hacían las cosas como deberían ser o como ella quería que fueran. En su entrecejo se formaba una pequeña arruguita que hacía que su nariz se elevara altaneramente con un aire de superioridad que podría caracterizar a cualquier Slytherin y sus labios se fruncían con cierto toque… adorable. Recodaba haber pensado en aquel gesto como un recordatorio de que ella era la practicante de Minerva pero ahora sabía que iba mucho más allá. Sí, era un gesto que tal vez inconscientemente copió de la directora pero debía admitir que cuando lo hacía la otra mujer en su mente no se veían para nada iguales. En Hermione Granger, sus labios se apretaban y, en vez de ponerse blanquecinos por la falta de flujo sanguíneo, se volvían rojizos, llamando poderosamente su atención. No es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo observando la boca de la practicante de Trasformaciones. No, por supuesto que no, sólo que cuando ella apretaba sus labios, éstos por sí mismos llamaban su atención. Se veían, rojos, algo inflamados, más aún cuando los mordisqueaba inconscientemente, como si hubiera acabado de besar a alguien.

Se alarmó cuando ese último pensamiento cruzó su mente. No. No tenía porqué pensar en los labios de Hermione Granger ni mucho menos en éstos siendo besados.

Y tan distraído estaba, reprendiéndose en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde que la condenada lechuza a la cual había entregado su nota dejó caer el pergamino frente a Minerva McGonagall. Por unos segundos todo sucedió en cámara lenta y él no pudo hacer más que mirar con horror. Vio como la directora tomaba el pergamino y lo abría. Intentó reaccionar de prisa, extender su mano y tomar el papel antes de que la directora lo leyera. Vio los ojos de la mujer agrandarse y girar su rostro hacia él.

Severus sintió que un terrible peso caía sobre su cabeza y quiso, más que nunca, que ese peso fuera suficiente como para enterrarlo dos metros bajo tierra. Se levantó de un salto y se inclinó para arrebatarle la nota a la directora antes de que pudiera decir algo, pero la túnica que siempre usaba se le enredó por la silla y, al ponerse de pie, la tela se tensó y se rompió y lo hizo tambalear por unos instantes hasta que terminó perdiendo el equilibro, cayendo hacia adelante, chocando contra la mujer mayor, llevándosela al suelo consigo.

Fue el momento más bochornoso de su vida. Creía que incluso mucho más vergonzoso que aquella noche donde le había confesado a Granger que nunca había estado con una mujer. Peor porque en este momento, todos los alumnos que se encontraban desayunando allí voltearon sus ojos a verlos cuando el ruido fuerte perturbó el usual murmullo del Gran Comedor.

Tenía la cara de Minerva a escasos centímetros de su rostro y estaba seguro que sus cuerpos se tocaban en sitios innombrables. Sintió un terrible terror y un escalofrío de cierta repulsión lo invadió. Y pareció que eso fue un claro reflejo en su mirada porque la directora lo contempló aún más duramente y empezó a empujarlo con fuerza para que se levantase. Él lo hizo rápidamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarla pero ella lo rechazó con un golpe. No quiso mirar a su alrededor porque sabían que todos lo estaban observando preguntándose qué diablos había sucedido. Así que sin mirar a nadie, giró y salió rápidamente del gran comedor, ondeando su maldita capa detrás de él. Por primera vez, quiso quemarla…

—¡Profesor Snape, espere!

¡¿Esperar?! ¡Qué diablos! Él no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a la culpable de que él pasara tal bochorno. Porque, sí, había decidido culparla a ella por lo que le había ocurrido. Si no hubiera propuesto la tonta idea de querer "enseñarle", si no hubiera querido que él fuera romántico, si no se le hubiese ocurrido lo de la maldita cita, nada de aquello habría sucedido.

—¡SEVERUS SNAPE!—la oyó gritar.

Eso lo hizo voltearse y mirarla con molestia.

—¡¿Es que nunca piensa dejarme en paz?!—le preguntó alzando la voz.

¿No le había sido suficiente verlo completamente humillado delante de todo el colegio? ¡Ahora todos sus alumnos se burlarían de él, perdiéndole el respeto y el temor que por tanto tiempo había cultivado!

La vio fruncir los labios y maldijo cuando recordó que esos malditos pensamientos sobre su boca eran lo que lo habían distraído.

—¡No! ¡No lo dejaré en paz! ¿A caso no lo entiende?

—¡Oh, no, no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué, la asombrosa sabelotodo, no me ilustra si tan capacitada está?—preguntó destilando sarcasmo.

—¡Es un idiota!

Le asombró que lo insultara. Siempre, o casi siempre, había mostrado cierto respeto hacia su persona y cuando él la insultaba ella sólo se lo tomaba con cierta burla y diversión. Pero ahora parecía estar verdaderamente enojada. ¿por qué?

—Y usted una…

—¡Oh, no me venga con insultos ahora!—lo interrumpió—¡Salió corriendo del comedor como si lo que acabara de suceder fuera terrible! ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque fue vergonzoso! ¡Perderé el respeto por todos mis alumnos!

Ella pareció suavizar un poco su expresión, volviéndose al asombro.

—Profesor, por lo que sucedió hoy nadie dirá que usted no es respetado. Nadie siquiera se atreverá a burlarse… al menos no es su cara—y al verlo gruñir añadió—¡oh, por favor, todos se burlaban de usted antes de que esto sucediera!

Severus la contempló completamente ofendido por unos instantes y luego quiso voltearse para marcharse de allí pero la mano de ella sobre su brazo lo detuvo de repente.

—¡Suélteme!

—¡No me va a decir que no lo sabía!

Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Siempre había pensado que era demasiado temido como para que alguien lo insultara. Sabía que corría el rumor, desde los de primer año hasta los de séptimo, que él podía leer sus pensamientos y nadie se atrevía a comprobarlo. Había oído insultos pero no burlas. ¿Qué dirían de él? ¿Se reirían a sus espaldas, por su cabello largo y grasoso, por su nariz ganchuda, por su continuo malhumor argumentando que necesitaba una mujer para "_calmar_" sus ánimos?

—¡Severus, escúchame bien! Fue sólo un pequeño incidente. Dentro de unos días todos lo olvidarán. Tú mismo dijiste que hay rumores sobre mí y mi falta de dulzura. Pero realmente no hice un gran problema de eso. No me importa porque soy yo misma y estoy cómoda con eso. Esto se olvidará en algún momento, tenlo presente… además, te tienen tanto miedo que no se reirían.

Eso no hacía ningún cambio en él. Pero no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. En las próximas clases asustaría tanto a esos mocosos que tan sólo verlo temblarían del terror.

—Y…—comenzó a decir ella con un notable nerviosismo y un leve rubor en las mejillas que lo desconcertó—Sobre esa nota…

—Era para usted—la interrumpió repentinamente nervioso—Era la… invitación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, soltándolo al instante y él repentinamente quedó sin aliento al verlo. Una extraña sensación, que no quiso analizar invadió la boca de su estómago pero rápidamente se obligó a comportarse con normalidad.

—Lo sé… yo… me preguntaba si no quisiera entregármela usted mismo ya que lo de la lechuza fracasó.

—Maldito animal—murmuró casi con odio—parece que quiso vengarse porque yo lo desperté—la miró y ella parecía estar esperando una respuesta a lo que había dicho. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación—Por si no se ha dado cuenta, el condenado papel lo tiene…

—Lo tengo yo—lo interrumpió, extendiendo su mano para que él pudiera tomar el papel—Ya lo leí pero me gustaría que haga una entrega formal.

—Esto es ridículo—gruñó arrebatándole el papel de la mano con brusquedad y pareció que su resignación sin lucha la divirtió porque se notaba que hacía enromes esfuerzos para no reír—Señorita Granger—comenzó a decir con formalidad—Esto es para usted.

Ella lo tomó, lo abrió e hizo como si no supiera lo que estaba escrito allí. Se tomó su tiempo para volver a leer el papel y eso lo exasperó.

—¡Por Merlín, esto es innecesario! Usted ya sabe lo que…

—Profesor—dijo, cortando su protesta—Acepto su invitación. Sólo recuerde que debe intentar ser romántico, a su modo, por supuesto. Intente hacer del ambiente algo calmo y propicio para una cita. Un consejo, piense en algunas canciones. Eso es agradable. Y si quiere saber, prefiero las canciones muggles románticas ante que las del mundo mágico.

Él parpadeó algo desconcertado. ¿Ambiente calmo? ¿Música romántica?

—¡Ah!—dijo de repente la joven que ya estaba a punto de voltear para marcharse—Vístase elegante. Le prometo que me esforzaré para estar bella para usted.

_Piensa rápido, di algo con burla y crueldad, _se dijo cuando notó que ella se marchaba teniendo la última palabra en la situación.

—Sólo espero que logre domar ese nido que tiene por cabello—escupió sintiéndose más aliviado de poder decir algo más.

Pero para su decepción, ella también quería tener la última palabra y en lo que a él le pareció un acto de valentía y atrevimiento, la joven le giñó un ojo y le sonrió de tal modo que lo dejó tenso, parado en aquel sitio, sin poder ni querer tener ningún pensamiento coherente.

—Se llevará una sorpresa, profesor Snape.


	4. Cita desastrosa

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Gracias, si están aquí de nuevo para leer este siguiente capítulo. He estado muy ocupada estos días y acabo de regresar de un viaje que me hizo plantearme muchas ideas, incluso había pensado no actualizar hoy pero me di cuenta que debo terminar rápidamente esta historia porque ciertos cambios vienen corriendo hacia mí. Espero que les guste. Son todos bienvenidos a comentar y preguntar si tiene alguna duda. Sólo les advierto que este capítulo quedó un tanto extenso. _

_Saludos. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO CUATRO:

LA CITA DESASTROSA

¿Música? Tenía que dar clases todo aquel día hasta las cuatro de la tarde, debía ir a hablar con los elfos para que sirvieran una buena cena para dos personas esa noche en sus habitaciones privadas, convenciéndolos de no decirle absolutamente nada a Minerva, debía de encontrar algo de ropa "elegante" en su armario, bañarse, vestirse, acondicionar todo para que la maldita cita estuviera bien y Granger dejara de molestarlo con todo aquello. Y con tantas cosas que debía hacer cómo podía encontrar algo de tiempo para poder buscar música muggle romántica. Él no conocía nada de eso. No era muy adepto a escuchar ningún tipo de ritmo dado que le generaba una distracción más que otra cosa. Pero si ella quería música, tendría música. Con algo de suerte, aquella noche podría sacarle la idea de la cabeza de que debía darle clases de cómo tratar a una mujer. No iba a decir que aquello no era verdad, que no lo necesitaba, sólo no quería saberlo. Era consciente que las posibilidades de que inicie cualquier tipo de relación romántica eran escasas. Entonces, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo?

Por fortuna, la solución para lo referente a la música se le presentó caso por sí sola después del almuerzo del día de la cita. No vino del modo en que lo hubiera esperado pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Acababa de levantarse de la mesa para ir a su salón de clases y acondicionarlo para su próxima lección cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Supo que no era la joven practicante dado que sus pasos sonaban más pesados y retumbaban en las paredes del pasillo. Giró su rostro y comprobó que no se trataba de Horace, para su completo disgusto. Aquel hombre podría haber pertenecido a su casa y haber sido jefe durante un año pero eso no quería decir que le agradaba. Le parecía demasiado pomposo, presumido de la peor manera y un maldito entrometido que no tenía sentido de la discreción. No es que lo odiara, admitía que era una buena persona a pesar de todo, simplemente, él la encontraba insoportable y cuanto más lejos se encontraran uno de otro sería mejor para ambos.

Aunque claro, Slughorn no parecía pensar lo mismo porque si no, no lo estaría siguiendo en ese momento.

—¡Severus, muchacho!—lo llamó con fuerza a pesar de que estaban a menos de un metro de distancia—Concédeme unos minutos que quiero hablar contigo.

No le quedaba otra así que simplemente lo contempló esperando a que siguiera hablando.

—Sé que nosotros no somos precisamente buenos amigos pero esperaba que aceptara mi invitación de beber unas copas esta noche, después de la cena. He traído de mi último viaje a Polonia un exquisito vino que…

—Estaré ocupado—lo interrumpió descortésmente, mal disimulado su descontento.

Definitivamente prefería pasar una noche con una joven mujer en una falsa cita que con un viejo detestable bebiendo seguramente hasta perderse en la inconsciencia y acabar, al día siguiente, con recuerdos difusos y una terrible jaqueca.

La cara del profesor mostró decepción pero rápidamente se compuso y mostró una amplia sonrisa pícara. Tuvo un repentino mal presentimiento de lo que iba a venir a continuación y no se equivocó.

—¡Oh, sí! Ahora que tienes a cierta jovencita complaciéndote no quieres pasar tiempo con un viejo bebiendo y escuchando buena música… ¿No querías prestármela?—preguntó riendo.

Severus apretó las manos con furia, conteniendo sus ganas de no tomar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo a aquel viejo maldito. ¿Prestársela? ¡Ja! Cómo si Hermione pudiera interesarse en él…

Un momento…, se dijo, ¿Había dicho música?

—¿Qué clase de música?

—Nada demasiado interesante que pudiera reemplazar el calor de una mujer—indicó, continuando con la risa molesta—Es un viejo gramófono, simplemente. Tengo discos que siempre me regalaron algunos alumnos.

—¿Tiene música muggle?

El profesor lo contempló con curiosidad, no entendiendo porqué el repentino interés en eso.

—Eh… sí, creo que hay unas cuantas canciones… ¿Por qué?

—¿Canciones románticas?

—¡Ah, era eso!—dijo de repente, con comprensión, lanzándole una mirada burlona—Ven, ven… vamos a buscarlo…

Una vez que se libró del hombre, llevó el gramófono a sus habitaciones y lo dejó allí. Dio las clases que debía y luego se apresuró a caminar a las cocinas. Los elfos domésticos no tardaron en concederle su pedido de presentarle en su habitación, justo a las siete, dos platos de comidas aptos para la cita. Les aclaró que no deseaba nada complicado pero tampoco algo simple. Alguna clase de pasta con una ligera salsa blanca, algún vino, y algo simple de postre. Como la cocina no era realmente su especialidad, al menos no la cocina para esta clase de reuniones, no pudo darles demasiadas explicaciones de lo que quería pero los elfos que lo atendieron le aseguraron de que harían una excelente cena para ellos dos.

Justo estaba por salir de la cocina cuando recordó que estaba por tener una cita con la misma fundadora de P.E.D.D.O. (una fundación ridícula desde su punto de vista) y sólo por no querer discutir, se volteó y les dijo a los elfos que sólo llevasen la comida y la dejaran allí. Él mismo se encargaría de servirla después.

Llegó a sus aposentos, que consistían simplemente en un pequeño salón, su habitación y un baño privado, y miró a su alrededor con cierto orgullo. Siempre fue una persona ordenada y limpia por lo que no había desorden que debía apresurarse a recorrer. En la sala, trasfiguró la pequeña mesita ratonera en una más amplia, el sillón doble en dos sillas de madera e hizo que las luces se suavizaran un poco para darle un toque más acogedor. Encendió la chimenea y con un hechizo logró que el fuego fuera constante pero suave. Colocó el gramófono en una mesita en un rincón y lo dejó listo para encenderlo cuando fuera necesario con un solo movimiento de su varita.

Cuando terminó, contempló cómo había quedado todo y se asombró un poco al descubrir que realmente aquel sitio tenía cierto toque romántico. Como si hubiera sido preparado especialmente para una cena tranquila con una mujer hermosa; cena a la cual le precedería una sesión de besos caliente que…

¡No, no, no, no, no!

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza intentando despejar el repentino pensamiento que tuvo de Hermione y él besándose como si el alma se le fuera en ello frente a la chimenea.

Es una cita falsa, se dijo con molestia, nada real. Ella no lo veía de manera romántica a él y él, mucho menos, estaba interesado de ese modo en ella. Debía controlar esa clase de pensamientos sino quería humillarse a sí mismo esa noche.

Se dirigió al baño. Comenzó a desabotonar su interminable casaca negra y se la quitó. A esta le precedió la camisa blanca que siempre usaba de bajo. El reflejo del espejo que tenía allí le devolvió la imagen de su pecho lleno de viejas marcas cicatrizadas. Su mirada se volvió triste, cansada y resignada al contemplarse. Si tantas marcas no espantaban a una mujer que mostrase un mínimo interés en él las que tenía en su cuello sí lo harían. La herida de allí había sido más profunda y había tardado largo tiempo en sanar. Como había tocado ciertos músculos y nervios, había días en que despertaba sintiendo un terrible dolor allí y tenía que tomar algunos relajantes musculares que él mismo elaboraba.

Molesto, aunque no quiso pensar demasiado la razón por la cual lo estaba, terminó de desvestirse y se metió a la ducha. Se lavó concienzudamente el cabello, dos veces con shampoo y una loción especial que él mismo había creado para que su cabello no sufriera demasiado los efectos de estar demasiado tiempo sobre calderos hirviendo con sustancias, a veces, sumamente peligrosas. Pero de todos modos los vapores calientes que emitían iban directamente a parar allí, dándole a su pelo un aspecto grasoso que él detestaba, aun más grasoso del que tenía desde nacimiento.

Salió de la ducha y se secó. Con la toalla alrededor de sus caderas caminó hasta su armario y miró con ojo crítico todas las prendas que tenía. No eran demasiadas y con una rápida mirada comprobó que sólo tenía sus usuales pantalones negros, sus camisas blancas, sus casacas oscuras y sus capas que aun detestaba por haberle hecho pasar un momento bochornoso el día anterior. Comenzó a escarbar entre las perchas, viendo si había algo más allí. Recordaba que Draco le había obsequiado para su último cumpleaños una simple camisa negra que él había dejado caer por allí. Tal vez quedaría bien con un pantalón negro. Podría incluso atarse el pelo con una cinta para intentar verse mejor para Hermione y así…

Detuvo todo pensamiento anterior cuando se dio cuenta de la frase que había creado su mente. ¿Verse bien para Hermione? ¡Imposib1e! debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas y recordar que aquello no era otra cosa más que una cita falsa. Ambos representarían tontos papeles donde simularían disfrutar de aquella velada. Seguramente ella se arreglaría también. Por lo menos, le había asegurado que lo haría el día anterior. No se detuvo a pensar qué haría Granger con ella misma. Tampoco pensó demasiado con respecto a él. Encontró la condenada camisa después de unos momentos y se la colocó luego de lanzarle un hechizo para que no tuviera arrugas. Con ropa interior limpia y unos pantalones negros dio por terminado su atuendo. Se miró al espejo con cierto nerviosismo, pensando si debía atarse el cabello o no. Hizo aparecer una delgada cinta negra y la miró fijamente, como si fuera una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, antes de usarla para recoger su cabello a la altura de su nuca. Se sentía ridículo, tanto que tuvo que recordarse consecutivas veces que hacía aquello por el bien de su casa. ¿Por qué diablos la directora tenía que ser de Gryffindor? Si él no hubiera aceptado aquello y hubiera comenzado a contraatacar la amenaza de Granger, quitándole cientos de puntos a la casa enemiga, seguramente ahora no estaría allí, en aquella situación. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que posiblemente estaría siendo reprendido duramente por Minerva.

—¡Fastidiosa sabelotodo!—gruñó en voz baja mientras se encaminaba al salón.

Volvió a lanzar una mirada para comprobar que todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado antes de ir a ducharse.

Sin saber qué más hacer, se sentó en el sillón individual que quedaba sin trasfigurar frente a la chimenea y tomó un libro que intentó leer. Intentó pero no consiguió dado que los nervios no le dejaban concentrarse. ¡Diablos! No entendía por qué estaba así. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera completamente tenso, como si en su estómago se hubiese instaurado una roca dura que lo empujaba contra el sillón. Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos pero a la vez ninguno de ellos era coherente. Y cuando vio que el reloj daban las siete su agonía fue peor. La cena se estaría sirviendo en el comedor lo que quería decir que Granger aparecería en cualquier momento por allí.

Un suave chasquido lo sobresaltó y se sintió avergonzado al darse cuenta que sólo se trataban de los elfos llevando la comida. Eran dos los que se habían aparecido allí con una especie de carrito donde había dos platos con una humeante pasta cubierta de una salsa blanca que desprendía un aroma delicioso. También había dos copas y una botella de vino cerrada.

—Bono le trajo el postre al señor Snape—dijo uno de los elfos tendiéndole un recipiente de plástico firmemente tapado—Es el favorito de la señorita Granger.

Severus contempló al elfo con curiosidad.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque ella va a buscarlo todos los viernes por la noche, después de la cena, a la cocina.

Miró con curiosidad el recipiente y estaba a punto de preguntar qué rayos era eso cuando un golpe en la puerta de su despacho lo sobresaltó. Lo dejó en el carrito con rapidez y despidió a los elfos. Tocó con la punta de su varita el tercer libro de la primera hilera de su biblioteca y una puerta apareció al lado. La abrió y entró inmediatamente a su despacho, lleno de ingredientes de pociones.

Se encaminó a la entrada sintiendo que sus pies eran casi de plomo. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar terriblemente, tanto que las fregó por su pantalón para secarlas de la humedad antes tomar el picaporte y abrir ampliamente la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo se quedó sin aliento. Ya no sintió siquiera si sus manos sudaron o no, olvidó que sus pies eran grandes pesas momentos antes. Incluso dejó de lado la curiosidad por saber qué contenía el recipiente que le había traído el elfo para el postre. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándola por unos eternos instantes sin saber muy bien qué decir y tal vez no lo sabía porque no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa más en lo diferente que se veía; y con diferente quería decir extremadamente femenina.

Un vestido rojo con delgadas tiras que cubrían sus hombros y cuya tela se adhería a su pecho y su cintura para caer libremente por sus caderas hasta terminar encima de sus rodillas era todo lo que llevaba. Era una prenda por más decente y que nadie calificaría nunca como atrevida pero era algo que hacía que él viera mucha más piel que la que jamás había visto en la joven y eso le incomodaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una especie de rodete y algunos mechones que no alcanzaron a juntarse caían sobre su rostro formando casi perfectos risos. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, sólo un leve brillo en los labios.

Admitía haber tenido ciertos pensamientos sobre ella últimamente que iban más allá de lo que el respeto y su rango como profesor le permitían pero nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños inconscientes, pensó que pudiera verse así. Estaba asombrado y esperaba que su asombro no la molestase.

La vio morderse el labio inferior con suavidad y se vio obligado a tragar saliva. Si antes estaba nervioso ahora estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Pero no por nada le consideraron el mejor espía. Procuró que su máscara de frialdad ocultara sus verdaderas expresiones.

—Ya era hora—dijo—Me estaba preguntando si algún día vendría o se habría dado por vencido con su cabello.

Hermione rió y él tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que ella sabía realmente lo que estaba pensando. Y el terror que sintió ante esa idea fue bastante irónico dado que por fin pudo comprender lo que sus alumnos usualmente sentían en su presencia.

—Lamento la tardanza. Pero Slughorn me encontró viniendo para acá e insistió en invitarme a la fiesta que organiza el último día de clases con sus "favoritos"

Severus apenas contuvo las ganas de insultar a aquel viejo maldito. ¿Qué derecho tenía de invitarla a una fiesta? Era obvio que ahora que pensaba que ellos dos estaban en una relación se había fijado en Granger como no lo había hecho antes y había descubierto que era una persona mucho más que inteligente. ¡Maldito! ¡Viejo pervertido!

—¿Estás bien?

Suavizó su expresión rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo contemplaba con curiosidad. Se había perdido por unos instantes en su enojo y no se había dado cuenta que había quedado contemplando la nada como si ésta le hubiese dado la peor injuria.

—Sí. Vamos…

Caminó hacia la puerta secreta que había dejado abierta e ingresó sabiendo que ella lo seguía de cerca. Supo, al oír sus pasos, que esa noche se había puesto zapatos de taco alto… Cómo si él hubiera podido concentrarse en sus pies, dijo una voz burlona en su mente que no hizo más que irritarlo.

—Siéntese—le ordenó señalando la silla de madera que él había trasfigurado.

Se giró a observar si ella le hacía caso y comprobó que la joven mujer se había quedado observado a su alrededor con obvia fascinación. Sintió cierto regocijo de que así fuera.

—¡Esto es magnífico! ¿Por qué nunca me había invitado aquí? Siempre tomamos té en su despacho y es… fascinante, por supuesto, pero algo tétrico. Aquí es mucho más acogedor.

—Por ese motivo no la quise traer aquí antes—contestó—Sabía que le gustaría y luego tendría que soportarla aquí. Ya demasiado aguanto su presencia en mi despacho como para añadirla en mis aposentos privados. Además, sería demasiado inapropiado… ¿Vino?

—Sí, por favor—contestó mientras tomaba asiento.

Él fue hasta el carrito y le dio la espalda mientras abría la botella con ayuda de magia. Aproximó ambas copas y empezó a servir.

—Debo decir, profesor, que se ve realmente atractivo esta noche…

La boca de la botella chocó con brusquedad contra el borde de la copa, tumbándola sobre la superficie del carrito, haciendo que el líquido aromático se esparciera. Había perdido un poco la coordinación al oírla decir aquello.

Sólo está representando su papel, se recordó.

—Gracias—dijo escuetamente mientras limpiaba el desorden que había causado con un movimiento de su varita.

—Sabe, el profesor Slughorn me comentó que le había pedido prestado su gramófono. Tal vez después de la cena podamos escuchar algo… y bailar.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué esa mujer no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir sorprendiéndolo con sus locas propuestas?

—Yo no bailo—gruñó mientras le tendían una copa.

—Bueno, esta noche lo hará.

¡Maldita!

Bebió un largo sorbo del vino, casi hasta acabarlo por completo, lamentándose de que no fuera los suficientemente fuerte en cuanto a graduación alcohólica.

—¿Sirvo? Si mantengo su boca cerrada con comida podrá dejar de decir idioteces—dijo con claro enfado.

¡Al carajo el romanticismo! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser romántico si aquella mujer le inspiraba ganas de estrangularla más que otra cosa?

—Por supuesto, Severus—dijo con falso tono amable—Sólo espero poder salir con vida de esta. Aunque imagino que si termino envenenada en la enfermería Minerva podrá saber por dónde empezar.

Él sonrió levemente ante el cinismo de su voz.

—¿Y quién dijo que la llevaré a la enfermería? Posiblemente la deje encerrada en algún calabozo hasta que me apiade de usted. Si yo no digo nada, nunca nadie pensará en buscarla allí…

Ella lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No se atrevería…—dijo—Además, Horace sabe que venía aquí.

—Ese debe ser todo un consuelo para usted—dijo con profundo sarcasmo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Severus volvió a lo suyo y tomó un plato. Recordando ciertos modales, caminó hacia su lado y desde atrás, se inclinó levemente, para colocar frente a ella el plato con la pasta aún caliente. Pero de repente algo que vio y no esperaba ver hizo que repentinamente se quedara sin aliento. El inicio de sus senos se podía ver perfectamente desde esa perspectiva. Su mano tembló y cuando se dio cuenta de su distracción fue demasiado tarde. El plato se tambaleó lo suficiente como para hacer caer una cantidad de comida caliente sobre ella. Hermione, sintiendo el calor, por puro instinto se paró, para no quemarse, pero pareció olvidar que él estaba allí porque lo hizo de repente, haciendo que su cabeza diera con fuerza y de lleno en la nariz de Severus.

—¡Aaaaaaaay!

Él dejó caer el plato inmediatamente sobre la mesa, sin importarle nada, mientras lanzaba un alarido, llevándose ambas manos a la nariz en un intento de controlar el dolor. Un líquido cálido se deslizó por su mano y él supo que había comenzado a sangrar. Hermione, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, intentó ayudarlo pero él se apartó rápidamente. Se encaminó a su habitación y se encerró en el baño. Con su varita logró detener el sangrado y con una poción bajó el dolor hasta que sólo quedó como una molesta puntada.

Sintió el paso de Granger en su habitación. No su supo si maldecirla, echarla a patadas, hechizarla, o insultarla con las peores palabras que se le ocurriesen.

—Severus… lo siento…

Se lavó la cara para que la sangre que comenzaba a secarse se marchara y cuando se miró al espejo se sintió peor. Su nariz, desde ya prominente, ahora estaba un poco más inflamada. ¡Mierda cita! Aquello estaba yendo de mal en peor. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? ¡DE ELLA! ¿Por qué diablos debía de ponerse ese vestido? ¿Por qué razón debía de tener que haber visto el inicio de sus senos, unos senos que le parecieron demasiado tentadores, llenos y suaves? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Abrió la puerta, pensando en ir a buscar alguna poción antiinflamatoria pero se encontró con ella, esperándolo.

—¿Aún estás aquí?—gruñó sin querer mirarla—¿por qué no te has ido?

Ella no se dedicó a responder sus preguntas sino que, en vez de eso, y tomándolo por sorpresa una vez más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo inclinó para observar bien su nariz.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!—le preguntó apartándose con brusquedad.

—Quería ver cuánto te había lastimado. Lo siento mucho. Es que no me di cuenta que estabas aun detrás de mí. La pasta estaba caliente y no quería que me quemara…

—¿Te has quemado?—preguntó de repente, dándose cuenta que posiblemente él no había sido el único lastimado.

—No, no… sólo es un poco de salsa en mi vestido. Estoy segura que se limpiará con un lavado…

—¿No se supone que usted es una bruja?—dijo exasperado tomando su varita para limpiar el vestido.

—¡No!—lo impidió ella—La tela es muy sensible. La magia podría arruinarlo. Iré a cambiarme y vendré de nuevo para terminar con esta cita.

—¿Terminar? ¿Aún quiere seguir con esta locura?

—Severus, fue un accidente.

Él gruñó. Accidente o no, él sólo quería acabar de una vez por todas.

—¡Sí, claro! Pero si va a cambiarse tardará el doble.—buscó en su armario—tome, póngase esto. Ahí está el baño.

Ella contempló las prendas que le entregaba con cierto recelo pero finalmente las tomó y se fue a cambiar. Cuando salió él casi suspiró aliviado de que su camisa y su pantalón le quedaran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir todo lo que debían de cubrir. La miró significativamente durante unos instantes y con un simple hechizo hizo que los pantalones se achicaran unas cuantas tallas para que no se le cayeran a cada rato.

—Gracias—le dijo Hermione con un leve rubor.

Se encaminaron a la sala y se volvieron a sentar.

—Temo que tendremos que compartir—dijo.

A ella pareció no importarle porque colocó el único plato intacto que quedaba en el centro y, con su tenedor comenzó a comer tranquilamente. Él la imitó y cuando probó el primer bocado hizo una nota mental para recordarse agradecer a los elfos porque aquello era verdaderamente delicioso. No hubo conversación alguna mientras cenaban. Definitivamente aquello no era lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba pero, desde el punto de vista de Severus, podía haber sido peor. Por ejemplo, si ella hubiera descubierto la razón por la cual él había dejado caer como un idiota la comida caliente. Ahí sí se habría ganado alguna maldición y unos cuantos golpes, seguidos de gritos y más gritos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de ella y sintió curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó.

—Nada… Es que… Estoy ansiado poder bailar con usted.

—¿Sigue con eso? Será mejor que lo olvide. Yo no bailo. No sé bailar…

—Le enseñaré. No es tan difícil. Además, pensé que fue usted el encargado, en mi cuarto año, de enseñarle a los de Slyterin a bailar el vals…

—Así fue—dijo—pero eso no quiere decir que yo bailé.

—¿Entonces cómo hizo?

Sonrió burlonamente ante la evidente curiosidad de Hermione.

—Tengo mis métodos.—comentó misteriosamente.

—¡Dígamelos!

—Me temo que no puedo. Aquella clase fue dada exclusivamente para los de Slytherin y no pienso revelarle nada a nadie que no sea de mi misma casa.

—¡Oh, vamos, eso es muy injusto!

Él se mantuvo firme al respecto y sin importar qué otra cosa le dijo ella, no cedió. No iba a confesarle que, al no saber siquiera dar un paso sin pisar a su acompañante, él le había pedido a Draco que tomase poción multijugos y se hiciera pasar por él. Una decisión difícil y peligrosa, de hecho, dado que en aquel entonces el muchacho no era más que un adolescente que deseaba ver la humillación de Potter. Pero todo había salido bien, para su fortuna, y sólo le había costado unos cuantos puntos de la casa de Gryffindor y una reprimenda o dos más de lo normal a Potter.

Después de que ese tema quedó atrás, la conversación derivó a cuestiones a las que él estaba más acostumbrado: pociones, libros y diferentes teorías mágicas que se debatían en la actualidad. Era mucho más cómodo eso y pronto se encontró relajándose y disfrutando verdaderamente del momento. O al menos lo hizo hasta que a ella recordó lo que venía después.

—Bien, señor, creo que es hora de que aprenda a bailar.

La vio levantarse de la silla y hacerle un pequeño gesto para que él la imitara. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba petrificado en su asiento sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Bueno, en realidad, si sabía que tenía que levantarse y hacer lo que ella decía pero realmente no quería. Era aterradora la idea de intentarlo y fracasar y humillarse a sí mismo.

—Por favor, Severus, sólo soy yo. Me advertiste que no sabías bailar. No te diré nada si me pisas…—dijo con tono burlón.

Pero eso no representaba ningún tipo de consuelo dado que no importaba delante de quién estaba, si podía evitar la humillación, lo haría a toda costa. La miró con evidente disgusto pero se levantó lentamente con cierta resignación, intentando con eso atrasar el momento inminente. Ella parecía demasiado divertida con la situación, lo que lo molestaba aun más. Su frente estaba fruncida y todo su cuerpo tenso. Y en cambio, la joven parecía contener los movimientos de las comisuras de sus labios para que éstos no mostrasen una sonrisa demasiado amplia. Estaba relajada y lo contemplaba pacientemente. Claro, ella sí sabía bailar. La había visto hacerlo con quince años, en el Torneo de los Tres magos (que luego resultaron ser cuatro) junto al mundialmente conocido jugador de Quidditch. En aquel entonces no le prestaba demasiada atención, para él no era más que la amiga insoportable de Potter, la alumna fastidiosa que quería resaltar por encima de los demás, pero en el momento en que ingresó al Gran Salón acompañada de aquel idiota, todos se la habían quedado observando con cierta perplejidad… incluso él. Pero en aquel entonces, la frase que había rondado por su cabeza había sido: _¡Vaya, al parecer Granger tenía sorpresas debajo de ese nido! _

Y esa noche el destino había querido que volviera a recordar que era algo más que una fastidiosa sabelotodo.

Ella lo miró fijamente, como esperando algo, y se dio cuenta qué era lo que quería cuando le hizo una leve señal al gramófono. Severus murmuró un hechizo y apuntó la varita al aparato. Pero ninguno de los dos esperó que cuando el disco comenzara a moverse bajo la púa, una canción ruidosa comenzara a salir, cantada por una mujer que parecía ser muy ruda y saber exactamente lo que veía.

_The tent so big_

_The tent so big_

_The tent so big_

_The tent so big_

_I see something in your pant that can´t be real…**[1]**_

Severus enrojeció tanto que temió competir con el cabello de los Weasley. ¡Merlín, iba a matar a Slughorn! ¡¿Qué clase de música le había dado?! Corrió, olvidándose que tenía la varita en su mano, y movió la púa con la esperanza de que en aquel maldito disco hubiese otro tipo de canciones que no hablaran del tamaño de las partes privadas de los hombres. Para su fortuna, una música mucho más lenta comenzó y la voz de una mujer susurró un unas palabras en francés que sonaron bastante bien a sus oídos.

No quería girarse y verla pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre así que se volteó. El rostro de ella también estaba muy ruborizado.

—No había escuchado los temas antes—dijo en un intento de excusarse, no fuera a ser que ella pensara que él había elegido aquellas canciones con intenciones deshonrosas.

La vio morderse el labio inferior nuevamente y lanzar una mirada al aparato que desprendía aquella música. Había comenzado a cantar un hombre ahora también, en el mismo tono bajo que su compañera de canto.

_Je t'aime. oh, oui je t'aime!_

_moi non plus_

_oh, mon amour... comme la vague irrésolue_

_je vais je vais et je viens entre tes reins_

_et je _

_me retiens-je t'aime je t'aime. oh, oui je t'aime!_

_moi non plus_

_oh mon amour... **[2]**_

—¿Conoces esta canción?—le preguntó ella con notable nerviosismo.

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con ella?

—Emmm… y… ¿Sabe francés?

Él negó con la cabeza, cada vez más preocupado por el repentino nerviosismo que parecía ser cada vez mayor en la joven. Pero no tuvo que preguntar demasiado porque de repente oyó algo que le llamó la atención. Escuchó atentamente y supo que, definitivamente, no había oído mal: eran gemidos los que salían del aparato.

¡Gemidos!

No supo qué mueca hizo con en su rostro pero estaba seguro que el rojo que anterior tuvo con la canción de _"La tienes tan grande"_ no era nada comparado con el color que tenía ahora. Se sintió mal. Muy mal. Avergonzado. Horrorizado. Volteó e intentó detener el disco pero sólo logró volver a la canción anterior de la mujer desquiciada que se asombraba de lo que su compañero tenía dentro de sus pantalones. Maldijo en voz alta. Hermione llegó en su auxilio y con prisa elevó la púa y el sonido dejó de reproducirse.

—¡Demonios! Juro que hechizaré al maldito Slughorn…—gruñó—Y absolutamente nadie, nadie, le cantará que la tiene muy grande porque se la dejaré arrugada y pequeña como una pasa…

Y tan concentrado estaba en despotricar contra el condenado hombre que se olvidó momentáneamente de la presencia de la mujer hasta que la oyó reír. Frunció el ceño y la contempló con disgusto.

—¡Ahí tienes!—dijo señalando a su alrededor—¡Ya ve lo que has logrado con tus estúpidas ideas! ¡Ha sido la peor noche de nuestras vidas!

—No, no es para tanto…

—¡¿No?! ¡Casi te quemo, terminé con la nariz rota, la mitad de la comida se perdió y terminamos escuchando canciones pornográficas!—gritó.

—Aun así no fue tan malo… Realmente lo disfruté, Severus…

Él bufó pero cuando vio que estaba siendo sincera la contempló con clara incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—¡Vamos! Dentro de unos años recordarás lo que sucedió esta noche y te reirás…—comentó ella con diversión pero al notar su expresión enfadada, rápidamente añadió—O al menos te divertirás… o me lo recriminarás…

—¿Eso quiere decir que usted piensa seguir complaciéndome con su presencia unos años más?—preguntó desbordando sarcasmo—Bendita suerte la mía.

Ella sólo le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Severus suspiró e inclinó la cabeza para mirar el suelo, sabiendo que la cita, definitivamente, no había ido bien. Al menos ella no parecía molesta pero seguramente seguiría insistiendo en querer "enseñarle". Debía protestar, diciéndole que aún no estaba habilitada para dar clases, pero sonaría demasiado ridículo.

—Severus…

Su nombre había sido dicho con suma calma, como queriendo llamar su atención pero sin sobresaltarlo, casi con cierta… dulzura. Alzó la cabeza y la contempló con curiosidad. Ella se le aproximo, muy cerca, y lo tomó de las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que Hermione pretendía.

—P…pero no hay música…—tartamudeó en protesta.

Ella no le dijo nada. Se encogió levemente los hombros y le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa, salvo que esta vez fue una muy pequeña que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos, que tenía cierto nerviosismo, como si temiera que él la rechazara. Con una de sus manos llevó la de él a su cintura e hizo que la dejara allí y colocó la suya en su hombro. Severus lo hizo, aferrándose tal vez con demasiada brusquedad y firmeza. Su otra mano la mantuvo unida a la de él.

Hermione comenzó a mecerse suavemente y Severus intentó imitarla. Al principio creyó que había conseguido hacerlo pero cuando ella dio un paso al costado, él tropezó y terminó casi cayendo sobre ella.

Iba a disculparse rápidamente pero se dio cuenta que él aún tenía algo de orgullo; la contempló a los ojos, listo para lanzarle una réplica audaz y pero vio en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto y no pudo evitar estremecerse. En su mirada, tan joven y diferente a la suya, ya no había ese atrevimiento y valentía que siempre tenía. Tampoco había un reto silencioso. Era una mirada con cierta inocencia. Una mirada indefensa que le dijo que si en ese instante él la insultaba ella saldría muy herida. Y no supo muy bien qué de repente le importaban los sentimientos de ella pero no quería herirla. Tal vez había llegado a… encariñarse con la joven practicante después de esa especie de amistad que ambos habían creado. ¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto a ella si la insultaba? No sería la primera vez.

Posiblemente sería por la situación en la que se encontraba. Bailando si música en sus habitaciones privadas, aunque en vez de bailar sólo se mecían suavemente. La sintió relajarse en sus brazos y apoyar levemente la cabeza en su hombro. Su propia mano se relajó y, como si tuviera vida propia, acarició la curva de su cintura encima de la tela de su camisa. Cada vez que aspiraba podía sentir el aroma de su perfume, algo suave y con cierto toque vainilla y madera preciosa, con cierto estilo oriental que a Severus se le antojó sumamente sensual.

¡Merlín! No quería tener esa clase de pensamientos con ella. Quería seguir viéndola como la insoportable sabelotodo, como su antigua alumna que siempre quería resaltar en sus clases, como la fastidiosa amiga de Potter, como la niña que una vez fue y no como la mujer que era ahora.

Sabía que debía apartarse, pero simplemente dejó que ella se recostara completamente contra él. La mano con la que sostenía su cintura comenzó a moverse suavemente por su espalda, atrayéndola casi inconscientemente aún más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien aquello…

—Ves—la oyó murmurar en su oído con suavidad, enviándole un escalofrío a su espalda—Esto es sumamente romántico.

Casi gimió del repentino placer al sentirla colocar ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, permitiéndole a él rodearle la cintura con ambas manos. Aquel modo de bailar era mucho más íntimo. Podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra él, cálido y acogedor. Sin darse cuenta, su cabeza bajó levemente para poder verla. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados y parecían también disfrutar de ese vaivén de sus cuerpos. No quería pensar que ella tan sólo simulaba disfrutarlo, no quería recordarse que aquello sólo era una simple cita falsa que no tenía nada de real… O tal vez sí. ¿Cabía la remota posibilidad de que ella estuviera interesada en él de un modo romántico?

La vio abrir los ojos y, como saliendo de un ensueño, parpadear varias veces. Su mirada se enfocó en el rostro de él, tan repentinamente próximo al suyo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y dejó de moverse bruscamente, apartándose luego varios pasos.

No, era ridículo pensar que ella pudiera sentir algo por él si se apartaba de su lado como si tuviera una contagiosa enfermedad.

Por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Fueron unos mínimos instantes pero a él le parecieron eternos. Hasta que finalmente ella volvió a hablar, casi sobresaltándolo.

—Bueno, definitivamente has aprobado esta clase. Severus Snape, tienes romanticismo corriendo por tus venas—le dijo con cierta burla y más calmada—Te avisaré cuando será nuestra próxima lección. Este fin de semana tendré que ayudar a Minerva a armar los exámenes de cuarto y quinto año así que estaré ocupada… pero te avisaré el lunes.

Ella dudó pero volvió a aproximarse a él y dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

—La pasé muy bien, Severus. Cualquier mujer estaría feliz de aceptar una cita con ella si le prometes una buena conversación y un baile.

Sólo cinco minutos después de que Hermione se marchó él pudo volver a reaccionar y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas.

Primero, ella lo había llamado por su nombre esa noche varias veces y él no había sido capaz de recordarle que no lo tenía permitido.

Segundo, ella lo había besado. Un beso corto y en la mejilla pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Un gesto que definitivamente no había esperado pero que le había agradado enormemente. Todavía podía sentir en su mejilla el calor de sus labios.

Tercero, el postre había quedado olvidado. Ya no tenía demasiada curiosidad por saber qué había en el pote pero iría a ver después de todos modos.

Y, finalmente, cuarto, él ya no podría volver a verla del mismo modo y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, aunque se inclinaba más por la última opción.

Suspiró con cierta resignación. Tal vez, por esa noche, lo aconsejable sería dejar de pensar. Se dirigió al carrito y tomó el recipiente que contenía el postre. Lo abrió y vio que se trataba simplemente albaricoques en almíbar. Tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Nada mal, se dijo, antes de llamar a un elfo y decirle que se lo llevaran a la señorita Granger.

* * *

[1] Peaches - Tent in your pants

[2] Je t'aime (moi non plus) - Serge Gainsbourg & Jane Birkin


	5. Expedición al bosque prohibido

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_Hola. Esta vez me tardé un poco más en actualizar y me disculpo por eso. Espero dentro de poco poder hacerlo de nuevo. Es que estoy con algunos exámenes que debo aprobar. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO CINCO:

EXPEDICIÓN AL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Habían pasado dos noches desde la desastrosa cita del viernes. Durante todo ese fin de semana apenas la logró verla en la cena del domingo dado que ella y Minerva habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerradas, elaborando exámenes. Hermione le había dedicado su usual sonrisa cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro pero no habían intercambiado ningún tipo de palabra. No verla en eso días le resultó extraño, de hecho, dado que nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuánto se había acostumbrado a su presencia. No quería admitir que la había extrañado dado que esa idea generaría la impresión que había cierto grado de dependencia hacia su persona y esa era una idea que no pensaba analizar porque podría llevarlo a terrenos que no estaba listo a entrar.

No, era mejor decir que simplemente se había acostumbrado a su presencia y, en esos días que no la había visto, su mente sólo le había hecho notar su falta.

Tampoco quería pensar en cómo su corazón se había acelerado cuando le había dedicado esa sonrisa, al ver esos labios estirarse pero seguir siendo levemente voluptuosos.

¡Merlín, no podía sentirse atraído por ella! No podía permitírselo. Lo del viernes por la noche sólo había sido una cita falsa en la que ambos habían salido vivos con suerte… bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando pero no había sido buena. La hinchazón de su nariz había desaparecido ya pero estaba seguro que si no hubiera tomado alguna poción ahora, no sólo se encontraría tres veces su tamaño normal, sino que también de un color morado. Y seguramente cientos de rumores comenzarían a correr sobre él entre los alumnos, pensando que tal vez se habría mentido en algún tipo de pelea.

La mañana del lunes, tardó un poco más de lo normal en ir al Gran Comedor, casi atrasando intencionalmente el momento de tener que volver a verla. Pero, como era obvio, llegó. Todos los profesores ya se encontraban allí. Minerva lo saludó levemente, aun con cierta molestia por el incidente de la carta y Horace ni siquiera lo miró. Se alegraba que fuera así. El hombre seguramente nunca más querría verlo después de que él había entrado a su despacho buscándolo, el sábado por la mañana, y, con su pose más aterrorizante, le había dado una buena reprimenda por la clase de música que le había prestado. Sabía que podía ser verdaderamente atemorizante cuando se lo proponía y haber sido capaz de asustar a un profesor a tal punto de que éste temblara le hacía sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hermione, por su parte, inclinó levemente su cabeza y le volvió a dedicar esa sonrisa que ahora le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago. Miró su desayuno pensando que posiblemente no podría probar bocado sintiéndose así. Antes, le era indiferente estar a su lado pero ahora estaba constantemente nervioso y tenso. Demasiado pendiente de los movimientos de ella, como cuando se inclinaba levemente para beber de su taza de té o cuando giraba su cabeza para hablar con Flitwick y sus risos, nuevamente incontrolables, se movían por encima de sus hombros y su espalda. Ahora que llevaba sus ropas usuales, envuelta en una túnica de enseñanza, ya no podía ver su cuerpo como lo había contemplado el viernes y era algo que agradecía enormemente. Si no podía concentrarse demasiado viéndola vestida por completo, no quería imaginar qué otra tontería cometería si la volvía a ver como un vestido como aquel.

—Severus, ¿Me acompañarías a mi despacho? Debo hablar contigo sobre un tema importante. Necesito que hagas algo.—dijo Minerva, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él asintió formalmente, preguntándose qué podría querer que hiciera. Pero pronto lo descubrió, cuando estuvo en su despacho. Minerva había caminado con lentitud hasta su silla y se había sentado detrás de su escritorio, en su amplio sillón que la destacaba como directora de ese castillo.

—Necesito que hagas uso de tu título como subdirector—dijo luego de unos instantes, sin dar demasiados rodeos.

Severus quiso gemir de disgusto en voz alta pero no lo hizo.

—Minerva, cuando acepté ser subdirector, te dije que sólo lo haría si mis obligaciones como tal eran mínimas y que si no aceptabas eso, te buscaras a alguien más. Ya cada año firmo, sello y mando cartas a cada fastidioso alumno para el inicio de clases… ¿qué más quieres de mí?

—¡Oh, no seas tan quejumbroso! Si pudiera hacer este trabajo, lo haría, pero como digo últimamente, mis huesos no son los de antes.

—¿Y por qué no me dejas prepararte alguna poción para el dolor?

La oyó suspirar con cierta extenuación.

—Severus, he sido directora por casi cinco años, subdirectora desde el primer día en que Albus asumió y profesora por muchos más de los que quiero recordar. No es dolor lo que siento, es cansancio… La docencia siempre ha sido mi vocación pero al llegar a mi edad y después de haber vivido dos guerras… —tomó unos instantes para pensar en sus siguientes palabras—Voy a retirarme el próximo año. Estas semanas serán las últimas, no sólo como profesora, sino también como profesora. Y cuando yo no esté, quiero que me reemplaces.

—¿Qué?—preguntó anonadado.

Definitivamente, eso no era lo que estaba esperando oír.

—No, Minerva, no puedo…

—¡Claro que sí! Eres el subdirector y eso supone que cuando yo me vaya seas tú quien asumas. Está en tu contrato, Severus, pensé que lo sabías.

—¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero pensé que pasarían muchos años más antes de que tuviera que volver a someterme a eso.

—¿Someterte? ¿Tan mal fue tu primera experiencia como director?

—¡Peor de lo que imaginas!—exclamó con verdadero enfado.

Mucho, mucho peor. En aquel entonces, tenía que poner toda su atención en cada una de las cosas que pasaban en el colegio para impedir que ninguno de los alumnos saliera mal perjudicado, especialmente después de las detenciones y clases de Artes Oscuras, pero además de eso, había tenido que presentarse a cuanta reunir el Señor Oscuro llamase y ver que Potter y sus dos amigos no se matasen en el intento de destruir los horocruxes. No, definitivamente no había sido una buena experiencia.

—Pero ten en cuenta que aquello fue una situación muy diferente. Albus quiso que tú fueras director ese año para que pudieras proteger a los alumnos. Eras el único que sabía eso e hiciste que lo debías. Incluso me enfrentaste a mí, sin siquiera atacarme, cuando…

—Ya déjalo, Minerva—la interrumpió—¿Realmente quieres volver a tener que hablar de eso? Pensé que habíamos quedado en no volver a tocar el tema.

Ella lo contempló con profunda seriedad y tras unos instantes, asintió una vez.

—De acuerdo, pero no te permitiré renunciar a tus obligaciones. El próximo año serás el nuevo director y la única posibilidad de escaparte de eso sería renunciando… ¡Y ni se te ocurra pensar en eso!—le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente—Ahora, lo que quiero pedirte es que vayas a hablar con los centauros. Realmente no lo considero una decisión prudente pero Sybill decidió tomarse el próximo año libre para aprender nuevas técnicas de adivinación en un viaje por América. Ella misma propuso que su reemplazante fuera Firenze pero el centauro no aceptó. Por eso, esta tarde, después del almuerzo, ella, Hagrid y usted, irán al busque. Hagrid los guiará, ella hablará con los centauros y tú irás en mi representación para ver que todo vaya bien.

Severus asintió sabiendo que no le quedaba otra opción. No le gustaba para nada la idea de volverse director el próximo año pero estaba en su contrato y, aunque muchas veces se quejaba de su trabajo, no quería renunciar. Eso era lo que siempre había hecho y, sin él, se sentiría perdido.

Desde ese momento el tiempo pasó rápidamente. Ahora su mente tenía cientos de pensamiento rondándole que iban desde su recién descubierta atracción hacia la joven Hermione Granger hasta su pronto futuro asenso. Y estuvo tan distraído con eso que cuando uno de sus peores alumnos hizo que el aula se llenara de humo sólo le castigó duramente y le quitó diez puntos a su casa. Y era extraño que sólo fueran diez y no más.

Durante el almuerzo también estuvo distraído. Comió casi sin ánimos y no contempló a nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione. Había sentido su mirada fija en él pero no quiso devolverle el gesto. Realmente necesitaba pensar detalladamente en lo que le estaba sucediendo pero estaba asustado con las posibles repercusiones que de sus ideas podrían surgir. Era obvio que se sentía atraído por ella pero, ¿eso podría acarrar una intervención de sus sentimientos? No quería quererla de ningún modo, no quería tener que vérselas con sentimientos molestos que seguramente sólo le causarían sufrimiento y herirían su orgullo que ya bastante magullado lo tenía. De todas formas, era consciente que era muy pronto para recapacitar sobre eso. No es como si de un día para el otro fuera a enamorarse de ella… Podría intentar evitarla por unos cuantos días, hablándole sólo en las horas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor y dejar que la situación se calmara. Luego todo volvería a la normalidad.

Quizá, lo mejor, era no sobreanalizar la situación más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, su improvisado plan de evitarla sufrió un pequeño cambio cuando al llegar al linde del bosque prohibido para esperar a Sybill y Hagrid, se encontró con que ya lo estaban esperando a él. Pero no el semigigante, si no la joven practicante de Minerva y la loca profesora. Afortunadamente, la tención casi palpable que había entre ellas le sirvió de distracción para no tensarse ante la presencia de Hermione. Miró a una y después a la otra. No hablaban y las miradas que se dirigían eran demasiado serias. Ninguna le faltaba el respeto a la otra pero era obvio que no se llevaban bien. Siempre había sabido que la señorita Granger tenía cierto desprecio hacia la materia pero no sabía de algún tipo de rencor hacia la mujer mayor.

—¡Profesor Snape!—la oyó exclamar con demasiado alivio —¡Qué bueno que ya está aquí! Lo estábamos esperando.

—Severus, que los astros te iluminen—saludó Sybill con una sonrisa.

—Entiendo que la profesora esté esperando, Pero ¿usted, señorita Granger? ¿A qué se debe su presencia?

—Minerva me mandó en remplazo de Hagrid. Él ha tenido un inconveniente con su medio hermano y ha tenido que salir inmediatamente a media mañana. ¿A caso no se dio cuenta de su ausencia en el almuerzo?

No, claro que no se había dado cuenta porque había estado demasiado enfrascado en sus propios problemas.

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un medio hermano—dijo sin darle importancia a este hecho.

—Incluso estuvo consolando a Hagrid en el funeral de Alb…—comenzó a decir pero se interrumpió repentinamente y lo miró suplicando perdón.

Él no le dijo nada. El tema de la muerte de Albus era algo vedado. Sólo había sido hablando entre ellos una sola vez, casi como una simple mención. A pesar de todo lo que pudiera decirse de él, nunca había querido matar a nadie.

—¿Y sabe el camino?—le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Por supuesto…

—Claro, qué otra cosa se podría esperar de una sabelotodo…

—Eso no fue muy amable, Snape—lo reprendió la profesora—Siento tu aura muy oscura este día. Mucho más de lo usual. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Excelente—gruñó—Vamos de una buena vez. En dos horas tengo clases y no pienso llegar tarde.

Comenzaron a caminar por el interior del bosque con Hermione guiándolo. ¿Cómo sabría ella encontrar a los centauros? No tenía idea, pero como no quería exaltarse a sí mismo hablando con ella, se quedó callado, prefiriendo quedarse con la duda. Las dos mujeres parecían no tener intención de hablar entre ellas y eso fue algo que agradeció. Siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, prefería el silencio.

Iniciaron por un estrecho camino en el que tuvieron que ir uno detrás del otro hasta que Hermione les indicó que debía salirse del sendero.

Sybill la contempló con cierta duda.

—¿Está segura, señorita Granger?—le preguntó ella a la joven, mirándola con obvia desconfianza—Siento que ese no es el camino correcto.

—Lo es—aseguró Hermione con tono cortante.

—Presiento cierto peligro allí. Hay algo oscuro—miró el camino que indicaba Hermione y sus ojos se abrieron más y más.

Severus también observó pero no notó nada fuera de lo normal. Eran árboles y más árboles, cuyas copas se hacían cada vez más tupidas y dejaban entrar poca luz. Algunas raíces salían por encima de la tierra por lo que deberían tener cuidado, pero fuera de eso, no había nada que explicara el porqué de la expresión de la mujer.

—¡Podremos morir!—exclamó de repente la profesora de adivinación.

Vio a Hermione rodar los ojos.

—¿Se lo dijo su ojo interior?—le preguntó la joven, destilando un sarcasmo que Severus no sabía que ella poseía—Creo que le hace falta un par de lentes…

La mujer la contempló ofendida.

—No deberías burlarte de mí poder, muchacha—le advirtió con calma, agitando las manos a sus costados haciendo que sus pulseras sonaran entre ellas—Mi ojo interno no puede ser muy exacto en algunas ocasiones pero otras he estado en lo correcto. ¿A caso olvidas lo del año pasado? ¿A caso me he equivocado? Según lo que yo he visto, tengo razón.

Hermione empalideció viendo fijamente a la mujer. Su expresión pronto se suavizó y murmuró una rápida disculpa. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar por el sitio, sin esperar a comprobar si él o la profesora la seguían. Pero así lo hicieron porque no les quedó de otra.

Lo malo era que ahora él sentía curiosidad y no le gustaba esa sensación. Tener curiosidad después de haber escuchado conversaciones ajenas quería decir que el único modo de satisfacer esa curiosidad era ser… sociable… o hablar con alguien…

Y por la expresión de Hermione estaba seguro que ella no le diría nada al respecto. Por eso, concentró su atención en la otra mujer que caminaba delante de él, mirando con cierta alteración a su alrededor después de cada paso que daba. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrada a usar su varita a pesar de que se trataba de una bruja, porque se aferraba a ella como si ésta sola acción fuera suficiente como para salvar su vida. La notó temblar levemente y pensó que tal vez este no era el momento para preguntarle cualquier cosa. Incluso si llegaba a hablar presentía que saltaría sobresaltada y lanzaría cualquier hechizo a donde fuera.

No supo muy bien por cuánto tiempo caminaron pero fue por unos largos momentos después de aquel intercambio de palabras entre las dos mujeres. Nadie volvió a hablar de nuevo. Severus miró a Hermione y comprobó que aún se encontraba algo alterada. Sus pasos eran largos y sus manos parecían querer envolverse en puños. Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido el año pasado? ¿A caso había hecho una predicción que realmente había molestado a la joven practicante? ¿Y qué predicción, en ese caso, había podido hacer que, además, había acertado, que hubo molestado a Hermione? ¿Y por qué la molestó? Dudaba que simplemente hubiera sido el hecho de que tuviera cierta validez aquella rama de la magia que tanto desprestigiaba.

—¡Cuidado!—gritó de pronto Hermione, retrocediendo con velocidad.

Todo sucedió rápidamente. Sybill saltó y pegó un grito a la vez que sacaba su varita y apuntaba hacia adelante y de ella salió una luz amarillenta que fue a parar a un árbol en donde dejó un inmenso hueco. Las astillas de madera que saltaron fueron a parar directamente a ellos pero nadie le prestó atención a eso porque él empujó a la profesora y a la practicante contra otro árbol, apartándose del camino invisible por donde se escucharon el sonido incesante de casos cruzando a alta velocidad. Tan sólo unos segundos más tarde, lo que parecieron eternos, se apartaron del árbol en el que se habían agazapado, escuchando como el sonido se alejaba de ellos.

—Unicornios—dijo Hermione lanzando un suspiro que obviamente había estado conteniendo—¿Qué los habrá asustado para que salgan así?

—Ya dije yo…—murmuró la profesora—¡Algo anda mal por aquí!

Hermione la contempló, claramente molesta.

—Profesora, ¿por qué no regresa? Me encargaré yo de hablar con los centauros. Minerva me dijo que…

—¡No!—la interrumpió la mujer—Debo ser yo quien hable.

Parecía que la joven practicante de Minerva quería protestar ante eso pero decidió que no era lo más efectivo, y él le dio la razón en silencio. Trelawney parecía haberse desesperado al decir aquello y sus cabellos, ya de por sí revueltos, parecieron alborotarse aún más.

—Bien. Entonces sigamos. Pero estemos atentos…

El camino parecía hacerse más y más frondoso a medida de que avanzaban, tanto que en un momento no pudo evitar lanzar la pregunta que estaba rondándole por la cabeza desde hacía un rato.

—¿Está segura de que nos lleva a ver a los centauros, señorita Granger, o planea abandonarnos en medio del bosque luego de robarnos nuestras varitas?

Ella se giró a lanzarle una mirada molesta pero siguió avanzando.

—Sé muy bien a dónde estamos yendo. ¿Por qué cree que me mandó Minerva? Ya he venido a verlos antes…

—¿En serio?—preguntó asombrada Trelawney.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione tardó en responder un poco.

—Hagrid pidió mi ayuda con su hermano. Él es un gigante y tenía que ayudarlo a civilizarlo un poco. Sus modales no eran los mejores, y empeoraron después de que en quinto año los centauros lo atacaron cuando intentaron atrapar a Dolores Umbridge. Grawp es un gigante y, por más que muchos pueden tomarlo por poco inteligente, aprende rápido. Por un tiempo largo lo mantuvimos oculto en el bosque y debimos hablar con los Centauros para advertirles de su presencia y no alterar más las cosas por ese tiempo… —se detuvo un instante y tras mirar hacia su derecha, giró a la izquierda—Sólo unos momentos más y llegaremos.

Severus había oído hablar de los asentamientos de los centauros, también había leído un par de artículos sobre eso, pero definitivamente no era eso lo que se esperaba. Era bastante precario pero la cantidad de centauros que allí se encontraba sobrepasaba su imaginación. Jóvenes y adultos e incluso mujeres. Las centáurides eran realmente casi imposibles de ver. Siempre los varones de esa especie eran los que rondaban por el bosque buscando comida y ahuyentando el peligro. Por eso, cuando cientos de ellas giraron el rostro para verlos con curiosidad, tanto él como Trelawney quedaron boquiabiertos.

Uno de los más imponentes centauros que alguna vez habían visto en su vida se les acercó, contemplándolos con seriedad, pero a pesar de la dureza de sus rasgos poseía una calma interna que incluso Sybill podría llegar a ver sin capacidad de usar su "ojo interior".

—Buenas tardes, Truth—lo saludó Hermione.

El centauro inclinó la cabeza hacia ella a modo de saludo y rápidamente contempló a los otros dos.

—Truth, déjame que te presente a…—comenzó a decir la joven pero el centauro la interrumpió.

—Profesor Snape, futuro director—lo contempló fijamente, haciéndolo sentir terriblemente incómodo, pero su mirada cambió de trayectoria y se fijó en la otra mujer—Profesora Trelawney. Las estrellas y los planetas han hablado mucho de ustedes en los últimos tiempos.

—Un placer—dijo la mujer desbordando amabilidad.

—¿Se encuentra Ziel?—preguntó Hermione.

—¿Ziel? ¿Quién es Ziel?

—Tu reemplazo…

Truth hizo una seña a uno de los centauros y éste se encaminó al interior del bosque. Sybill parecía realmente emocionada de estar allí y esperaba expectante a que algo más sucediera. A los pocos momentos, el mismo centauro apareció acompañado de otro, algo menos corpulento que el que lo había mandado a buscar pero no por eso menos imponente.

—¿Me has mandado a llamar, Truth?—preguntó acercándose a ellos.

—Caronte se ha acercado mucho a Plutón este año—le dijo mirándolo.

El otro pareció comprender sus místicas palabras porque asintió servicialmente y luego miró a la profesora Trelawney.

—Sígame, hablaremos de lo que sucederá este año.

Sybill caminó de prisa detrás de Ziel, quien la llevó por el mismo sitio de donde vino. Severus se preguntó interiormente si aquello era seguro para la mujer, después de todo, como representante de Minerva debería salvaguardar la vida de los demás profesores.

—Estará bien—dijo Hermione a su lado, como si hubiera leído su mente, y luego se volvió a Truth—¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿El Ministro vino a hablar con ustedes?

El centauro asintió.

—Las estrellas han iluminado nuevamente nuestro destino—contestó, siempre con el tono de misterio.

Realmente no era muy fanático de los centauros pero tampoco tenía nada contra ellos. Eran seres demasiado cerrados y misteriosos que profetizaban a partir de los cambios de las estrellas y los planetas. Miró a Hermione, que estaba viendo el sitio por donde se había marchado la profesora.

—Pueden irse si así lo desean—volvió a hablar Truth—Sybill Trelawney será acompañada de regreso al castillo. Ziel querrá hablar directamente con la directora si…

—Para eso vine yo en representación de ella—intervino él—La directora me mandó en su lugar.

El centauro lo contempló con mucha más seriedad, posiblemente enfadado porque lo había interrumpido.

Hermione rápidamente intervino.

—Pero si prefiere hablar con la directora ella se encontrará dispuesta a recibirlo—le dijo al centauro—Nosotros nos marcharemos si ya no es requerida nuestra presencia.

Comenzó a empujarlo suavemente para que avanzara. Quiso protestar, decirle que debía hacer valer su posición como subdirector pero ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que iba muy en serio y dentro de él sonó una pequeña alarma. Se dejó guiar fuera de allí y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, dejó salir de él toda la molestia que había reunido en ese corto momento. Que era mucha.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos le sucede? ¡Minerva me pidió que la representara! Si ellos no saben que yo…

—Por sobre todo, Minerva quiere que Ziel reemplace a Trelawney el próximo año. Debemos demostrarle que confiamos en ellos. La relación se volvió bastante tensa cuando el Ministerio comenzó a quitarle sus tierras.

—Eso lo sé, pero…

—¡Por favor, Severus, confía en mí, todo irá bien!

Él resopló mientras esquivaba unas cuantas ramas.

—¿A caso realmente te preocupa lo que le suceda? Le lanzabas dagas con los ojos.

La escuchó resoplar.

—Eso es ridículo. No puedo creer que me lo preguntes. Puede que la profesora Trelawney y yo tengamos nuestras asperezas pero eso no quiero decir que la quiera ver sufrir. ¡No soy tan mala persona, Severus!

—¿Qué le he dicho de usar mi nombre?—le preguntó, recordándole que tenía prohibido llamarlo así.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que siga con eso después de la cita del viernes! Casi toda la noche lo llamé por su nombre y no me dijo absolutamente nada.

Él también se había dado cuenta de aquello pero eso no quería decir que ella tenía que restregárselo en la cara.

—Era una situación diferente—indicó malhumorado—Mucho más… privado…

—Bueno, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros viviremos situaciones "privadas", como las llamaste, más seguido de ahora en adelante. No puedo llamarte siempre profesor Snape.

Severus casi tropezó al oírla.

—¡No habrá ninguna otra situación privada!—dijo rozando un tono histérico.

Ella, que caminaba delante de él en ese momento, se volteó y mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, le sonrió de un modo que hizo que su corazón latiera de prisa. Fue una sonrisa algo pícara que le dio ideas que no debería tener.

—Por supuesto que las habrá, profesor Snape—le respondió volviendo a caminar de frente, haciendo énfasis en su título y su apellido—Nos quedan varias clases aun. Si mal no recuerdo, debo enseñarle cómo besar.

Severus empalideció e inconscientemente detuvo el andar de sus pasos porque si daba otro corría el peligro de tropezar y caer de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Eso no sucederá nunca!—casi gritó.

Ella también se detuvo al notar que él ya no la seguía. Giró y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas ridículo, Severus. ¿A caso sabes besar?

La pregunta en sí parecía hecha con toda intención de querer oír una respuesta pero el problema estaba en que él no quería darla. ¡Ella ya sabía aquello! Era realmente una maldita hipócrita por querer oírle decir aquello que ya sabía. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por un persona que sólo quería verlo humillado?

_Tal vez no es humillación lo que ella desea_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. ¿Pero si no era humillarlo qué diablos pretendía haciéndole aquella clase de preguntas que sólo lo avergonzaban?

La joven se le acercó un poco más y él contuvo sus deseos de retroceder. No quería parecer un animal asustado frente a un león.

—Bésame—la oyó ordenar.

La palabra no había sido dicha en voz verdaderamente alta. Había sonado casi como un susurro a sus oídos, un susurro que le mandó escalofríos a su espalda haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Un sonido que llegó a su mente, lo dejó anonadado y luego se esparció por todo el resto del bosque como si de una brisa se tratase.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, pareciendo perder todo su repentino atrevimiento después de hacer aquella orden. Sus ojos bajaron a contemplar el suelo y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su rostro haciendo que se viera adorable… ¡No! No podía pensar de ese modo, se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Pero por qué ahora se mostraba tan avergonzada?

Sus ojos se volvieron a alzar y lo contempló fijamente, salvo que esta vez parecía indefensa y él tuvo el repentino deseo de consolarla y tranquilizarla, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué. No se dejó llevar por ese deseo, por supuesto, sería demasiado impropio de él.

—Sé…—comenzó a decir ella sumamente nerviosa—Sé que yo… que yo no sería tu primera opción para tu primer beso y realmente no quiero que te enfades conmigo por arruinarte un momento así… Sólo pensé que… podrías practicar conmigo… así, cuando llegue el momento adecuado con la persona adecuada, podrá hacerlo bien…

—No.

Su respuesta salió mecánicamente, dicha con prisa y obvio nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué no?—le preguntó ella, contemplándolo con cierta desilusión.

—Porque sería inapropiado—murmuró aterrado.

Ella pareció relajarse al escuchar aquello y él no entendió porqué. La sonrisa atrevida volvió a sus labios y Severus sintió aún más pánico.

—¿Inapropiado? Severus, por más que digas lo contrario, ya no soy una alumna. Al menos no tú alumna. Así que relájate. Nadie se enterará de esto. Ambos somos adultos responsables. Tampoco debes preocuparte por si eres malo besando, eso cambiará con la práctica.

_Genial_, pensó con sarcasmo, antes sólo estaba nervioso ante la idea de besarla, ahora también lo estaba por temor a hacerlo mal.

¡Y eso no significaba que iba a aceptar!

—Te doy dos opciones—siguió diciendo ella al ver que él no iba a decir nada—O me besas tú o te beso yo.

—¡No la dejaré!

—¿Realmente quieres retarme, Severus? Sabes que me atrevería…

—N…no si antes lo impido—dijo intentando sonar amenazadoramente pero sabiendo que había fracasado dado que los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada, haciéndolo tartamudear levemente.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo contempló con escepticismo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacerme? Con cualquier cosa que intentes yo podría ir a ver a Minerva y ella…

—¡Demonios, Hermione, déjame en paz!—exclamó perdiendo la paciencia que casi nunca tenía, sintiéndose desesperado—¿No te das cuenta cuán difícil es esto para mí?

—Claro que sí. Por eso quiero hacértelo más fácil. Si te aterras así ante la idea de besarme a mí, ¿Qué sucederá cuando encuentres a una persona que realmente quieras besar?

¡¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas a él?! ¿A caso ya no había tenido suficiente sufrimiento en esta vida? ¿Quién lo odiaba tanto como para obligarle a enfrentar estos inconvenientes? Porque él realmente estaba nervioso ante la idea de besarla, porque sabía que iba a fracasar, que no lo iba a hacer bien. Y tal vez no era por el simple hecho de besarla, de aprender a hacerlo bien sino porque muy en el fondo quería hacerlo. ¿A caso ya no había admitido cierta atracción? ¿No había pensado demasiado en sus labios? Sabía que nunca sucedería nada entre ellos, nada en el ámbito romántico, pero si la besaba ahora y ella sentía repulsión todo iría mucho peor.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su confusión. Se acercó lentamente a él, como previniéndole de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse clavado en el suelo.

—Severus, por favor, bésame.

Casi parecía que ella deseaba realmente ser besada por él. Pero aquello era imposible.

—Señorita Granger…

Ella acercó su rostro al suyo y lo contempló a los ojos. No, no podía ser. Ella no podría atreverse a… Severus comenzó a respirar más agitadamente, presa del pánico. ¡No! ¡No podía besarlo! ¡Era inapropiado! Ella no debería siquiera pensar en la idea. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acercarse tanto, a profanar su espacio personal, a colocar sus manos con suma delicadeza alrededor de su rostro como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante y a hacer que el aire de sus respiraciones se mezclase? ¿A caso no entendía que aquello era incorrecto?

Y mientras sus pensamientos seguían corriendo a una velocidad asombrosa, ella terminó por acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba, y él, finalmente, sintió que aquellos labios cálidos, suaves y regordetes se posaban contra los suyos.

Finalmente comprendió lo que era sentir mariposas en el estómago. Era una sensación extraña, aterradora y emocionante al mismo tiempo. Como volar, sabiendo que se corría el riesgo de caer al vacío pero con la certeza que nada podría comparársele con flotar por el aire libremente. Ella movió los labios contra los suyos, tratando de animarlo a que hiciera lo mismo. Y él, ya perdiendo la capacidad de razonar, hizo su primer movimiento tentativo, abriendo sólo un poco su boca para tomar su labio inferior entre los suyos. No supo si lo hizo bien o no pero su corazón se aceleró cuando ella dejó escapar un suspiro que se adentró en su boca. ¿Era un suspiro de frustración? ¿De placer? ¿De hastío? Se apartó rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado y con sus pulmones pidiendo aire a gritos. No es que hubiera contenido la respiración por mucho tiempo, sólo fue la tensión del momento la que lo dejó sin aliento.

Sus ojos la contemplaron fijamente. Ella le sonrió con cierta timidez pero con orgullo y unos ojos muy brillosos. ¿A caso se podría ver más hermosa?

Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada después de ese beso y, tras una mirada que tenía mucha complicidad, comenzaron a retornar al castillo. Él tenía tantas cosas rondando por su cabeza que temía ahogarse con sus palabras y simplemente prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

Quizá no haya demasiado que hablar después de todo. Podría haber sido su primer beso pero no debía de darle más importancia de la debida, después de todo, ella sólo lo quería ayudar a que lo hiciera bien.

Contuvo un suspiro de tristeza por no querer llamar su atención.

Si antes había deseado probar sus labios con sólo verlos, ahora que ya lo había hecho y lo había disfrutado, sólo deseaba hacerlo otra vez.


	6. Descubrimiento

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_¡Hola! Como les prometí a los que me preguntaron cuándo iba a actualizar de nuevo, acá está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste. Comprobarán que algunos cambios se producirán en la vida de Severus después de lo que sucedió en el bosque. Queda ver si será para bien o para mal... _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO SEIS:

DESCUBRIMIENTO

Severus comenzó a andar por un largo corredor que llevaba a las mazmorras. Sus pasos firmes y largos retumbaban contra las paredes haciendo que el sonido se extendiera por el pasillo. Estaba bastante furioso. Y decir bastante era una forma elegante de nombrar el ímpetu de su enojo. ¿Cómo alguien podría besar a una persona y después seguir actuando con normalidad el resto del tiempo, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si aquel beso no hubiera significado nada? Aunque posiblemente para ella no había significado nada, se recordó con furia.

Era realmente frustrante la situación que estaba viviendo. Comprendía que la practicante de Minerva estuviera ocupada dado que cada vez más se aproximaba el final del ciclo escolar pero, ¿Acaso esa era una justificación para saludarlo cada vez que se veían con total calma? No, no, la pregunta estaba mal planteada. Le alteraba los nervios verla sonreírle como siempre, como si nada hubiera cambiado en ella cuando todo había cambiado dentro de él. ¡Absolutamente todo!

Ya no podía verla como su antigua alumna porque la imagen que siempre había tenido de ella, como la niña insoportable que saltaba de su asiento cuando él hacía una pregunta, había cambiado. Ahora ya no era una niña. Ahora era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Una mujer atractiva que decía ser su amiga y que lo había besado tan dulcemente que el simple recuerdo estremecía hasta el tuétano de sus huesos. Y al ver esa metamorfosis en su mente, su cuerpo también intervenía y lo traicionaba: su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos sudaban, en su pecho sentía una calidez extraña y un hormigueo de excitación lo recorría cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Y ella… ¡Oh, ella siempre tan condenadamente inaccesible! La tenía a su lado, podía sentir su perfume a veces llegando a sus fosas nasales, podía verla moverse, podía tenerla tan cerca suyo pero a la vez tan lejana. Y esa lejanía estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Porque cada vez tenía que hacer más y más esfuerzos para no extender sus manos y tocarla…

Aunque ya había caído en el error de tocarla. Al principio se había dicho que sólo era cordialidad como cuando la ayudaba a buscar algo y que sus roces eran meros accidentes; pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo si quería hallar una pronta solución a sus problemas.

Funcionar correctamente alrededor de Hermione se volvió un acto imposible.

Había pasado diez días desde aquella tarde donde había recibido su primer beso, días en los que ella estuvo demasiado ocupada como para incluso ir a tomar té con él como lo hacían habitualmente. Y esa desesperante necesidad de convencerse a sí mismo que no la necesitaba como empezaba a sospechar lo había obligado idear un plan para no extrañarla: todo había comenzado con un roce de sus dedos al buscar ambos la última porción de tarta de calabaza que estaba entre medio. Una especie de corriente eléctrica había recorrido sus dedos, justo en el punto de contacto, que le había hecho apartar las manos rápidamente, asustado con la ridícula idea de que ella pudiera escuchar sus ensordecedores latidos. Hermione le había sonreído, algo ruborizada, y había partido por la mitad la porción de tarta para entregarle una parte a él. Ella había seguido conversando tranquilamente con la profesora Sprout sobre alguna planta mágica, dejándolo algo desorientado y ya sin nada de apetito.

Pero esto le permitió descubrir que esos toques "accidentales" le resultaban demasiado agradables. Por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad hacía que sus manos se rozaran al buscar la misma cosa al mismo tiempo o permitía que inocentemente sus rodillas chocaran debajo de la mesa. Sólo una vez fue más atrevido y le apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro justo cuando estaba por beber una cucharada de sopa. Sin embargo, ella se había ruborizado tanto que supo que si seguía haciendo eso, Hermione descubriría sus verdaderas intenciones y por eso, desde entonces, no lo había hecho más.

Y para empeorar la tortura que era vivir cada día teniéndola cerca, ahora también la soportaba en sus noches. Recordaba perfectamente cada imagen que había pasado por su mente la primera vez que había soñado con ella. Había comenzado como algo simple e inocente, con una de esas sonrisas tranquilas que siempre le obsequiaba que últimamente le aceleraban el corazón pero luego, como sólo puede ocurrir en los sueños, algo había cambiado. Y cambiado tan drásticamente que no sólo su corazón se había estremecido al sentir sus caricias sino que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba demasiado contenta con las atenciones de aquella Hermione Granger ficticia.

Y era entonces, cuando se recordaba que aquello no había sido más que un sueño, que volvía a la desastrosa realidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía de tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia ella? ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarla tan atractiva cuando sólo semanas atrás no la veía de otro modo que no fuera la practicante de Minerva, su ex alumna?

—¡Severus, espera!

Se volteó cuando sintió que lo llamaba con una esperanza que terminó destrozada cuando notó que sólo se trataba de Trelawney. La mujer parecía haber venido corriendo detrás de él por un largo tiempo dado que cuando se detuvo delante suyo estuvo unos momentos intentando recuperar su aliento.

Él la contempló con molestia.

—¿Qué quería, profesora?—le preguntó exasperado—Debo llegar en cinco minutos a dar mi siguiente clases. No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí…

—Lo siento. Yo sólo… quería agradecerte por ir con la señorita Granger y conmigo a ver a los centauros. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya pero he estado ocupada con los preparativos de mi viaje. Además, nunca es tarde para dar las gracias.

Severus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Realmente deseaba poder olvidar aquel día.

—Para dejar tu consciencia tranquila—dijo con sarcasmo—fui obligado a ir.

Eso no pareció molestar a la mujer.

—¡Oh, lo sé! Minerva me explicó por qué fuiste en su lugar—contestó ella—Pero eso no quita importancia. Realmente quiero agradecerte por esto… Si me permitieras, te podría hacer una lectura de la palma de tus manos para…

—Eso es realmente innecesario—la cortó.

—Pero podrías sorprenderte. He notado que el color de tu aura está cambiando—dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y estiraba las manos para tocar algo invisible—esto podría significar que…

—Absténgase de dar comentarios ridículos—la interrumpió de nuevo—Sólo déjeme ir a mi clase tranquilo y considere el agradecimiento aceptado.

La mujer lo miró fijamente a través de los gruesos vidrios de sus lentes para luego asentir sin mucho convencimiento. Severus sintió cierta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que la había hecho hacer aquello pero rápidamente reprimió esa curiosidad y dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su salón de clases. Como siempre, el silencio se hizo cuando él ingresó, ondeando su capa negra detrás la cual ahora llevaba un hechizo que le impedía enredarse con cualquier cosa para así evitar futuros desastres. Era realmente gratificador comprobar que el temor que siempre había inspirado su persona no se había perdido.

Comenzó, como usualmente lo hacía, pidiendo silencio a pesar de que ni el sonido del aletear de una mosca se oía y pronto la clase comenzó. Dio las instrucciones con rapidez, preguntó y respondió él mismo dado que ninguno de los alumnos se atrevió a alzar la mano para hacerlo. Quitó muchos puntos, especialmente porque allí se encontraban alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Revenclaw quienes constantemente lo sacaban de quicio. Cuando todos estuvieron sobre sus calderos, comenzando a elaborar la poción que él le había pedido, sólo se oyó el sonido de ingredientes siendo cortados y de las burbujas estallando suavemente al hervir los líquidos sobre el fuego intenso. Todos parecían ensimismados en sus propias ideas. Incluso él ya que recién se había dado cuenta que había dejado pasar una magnífica oportunidad con la loca profesora de Adivinación. ¿Por qué no le había preguntado qué era lo que le había dicho a Hermione Granger el año anterior? Porque era lo suficientemente grave o importante como para hacerla empalidecer a tal punto que pareció ver frente a ella una de sus peores pesadillas.

Un aroma poco usual lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor buscando el sitio de dónde provenía pero resultó demasiado fácil de hallar dado que de un caldero comenzaba a desprenderse un humo verduzco cuyo aroma nauseabundo inundaba poco a poco, con mayor intensidad, toda el aula.

—¡FUERA!—gritó con potencia haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzaran a juntar sus pertenencias con desesperación.

Todos ellos iniciaron una ruidosa salida fuera del aula, tropezándose unos contra otros, intentando huir con prisa de aquel sitio, sabiendo que si Snape no había reprendido al culpable en ese instante era porque aquello no era nada bueno.

Severus corrió hacia el caldero y recitó un rápido hechizo pero en vez de conseguir que el líquido del interior desapareciera como normalmente lo hacía, aquel líquido patoso sólo creció en volumen y el humo se hizo más espeso. Sentía sus ojos lagrimear y arder y tuvo que taparse la nariz para no respirar. Volvió a agitar su varita mágica pero nada sucedió. El caldero comenzó a temblar y comprendió que él también debía de salir de allí inmediatamente. Ya había supuesto que aquello podría ser peligroso para los alumnos (y no importaba lo que dijesen los demás, él se preocupaba por ellos) pero no había sido capaz de comprender la verdadera intensidad del problema. Sin embargo, sus largos pasos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para sacarlo de allí a tiempo.

El caldero salió impulsado por una precisión casi inexplicable hacia el techo, pero luego se dio vuelta, haciendo que el líquido cayera al suelo y se desparramara sobre el suelo, las mesas, las sillas y las paredes… incluso sobre él. Como un resorte, saltó fuera del aula, lanzando un alarido de dolor al sentir el calor quemándole y traspasándole la ropa. Se quitó la capa y la casaca, que eran las más afectadas y limpió velozmente el resto de sus prendas. Afortunadamente, sí logró hacerlo y el alivio lo invadió al comprobar que las heridas no eran demasiado graves. Varios alumnos comenzaron a rodearlo y contemplarlo con asombro.

—¡Llama a la directora!—le gritó a uno—Y dile al señor Stones que está castigado por el resto del año.

El alumno abrió los ojos como platos, seguramente compadeciendo a su compañero, y salió corriendo camino a la dirección. Minerva no tardó demasiado en llegar y tras ella, como no, venía Granger corriendo. Ambas se detuvieron a pocos pasos de él y lo contemplaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que tenían delante de sí. No se veía a sí mismo pero podía llegar a suponer por la expresión de todos que la imagen que presentaba no era nada buena. Y pronto comprendió la verdadera gravedad de su situación cuando sintió una punzada de dolor que parecía perforarle la cabeza. En un movimiento involuntario su mano se alzó hacia el sitio que le dolía y la punta de sus dedos se embardunaron del líquido viscoso que había expulsado el caldero.

Para su mayor desgracia, aquello no fue todo. Enseguida, acompañando al dolor, su mente comenzó a llenarse de una espesa neblina que poco a poco fue cubriendo sus ojos, hasta sumergirlo en la espesa negrura de la inconsciencia.

…

La mente de Severus aún permanecía cubierta de una espesa nube que le impedía tener el control de su propio cuerpo y de sus propios pensamientos. Era como un muñeco sin vida que se hallaba tirado en la cama de la enfermería del colegio. Lo supo a duras penas ya que no tenía mucha capacidad de raciocinio en aquellos momentos pero en ningún otro lado podía encontrarse un lugar que tuviera capas tan jodidamente incómodas. Quería moverse, levantarse y marcharse de allí pero la sola idea de abrir sus párpados para ver a su alrededor le suponía un esfuerzo agónico.

Casi de repente, comenzó a oír un par de voces que discutían. Pero las oía tan lejanas que no podía entender perfectamente qué decían ni quiénes eran los que hablaba. Sólo por el timbre de esas voces supo que se trataban de un hombre y de una mujer. Poco a poco, la nitidez con la que oía fue aumentando hasta que pudo distinguir las palabras.

—¡Esto no puede seguir!—decía la mujer—Ya no puedo…

—¡Vamos, Granger! ¡No puede ser tan malo!

—¡Lo es! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con él!

¿Granger? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí y con quién discutía? ¿A caso la había mandado Minerva? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme e intentó abrir los ojos pero sus párpados no le respondieron y, por el esfuerzo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué algo tan pequeño le resultaba tan agotador?

—¿A caso quieres que cumpla mi amenaza?—dijo la voz del hombre burlonamente.

—¡Agh, eres insoportable, Malfoy! ¡Claro que no quiero pero…!

¿Y qué demonios hacía Malfoy allí?

—Entonces, continúa con el plan.

Durante unos momentos no hubo nada más que silencio hasta que volvió a oírse la voz de la joven, firme y decidida.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Realmente te quieres arriesgar?

—No me importa. ¡Estoy harta de esto! ¡Estas últimas semanas me he estado comportando como una maldita colegiala por tu culpa! ¡Díselo, ya no me importa!

—Estoy seguro que te importa mucho más de lo que quieres aparentar. Se lo diré y después atente a las consecuencias…

—No me amenaces—la oyó decir en un tono bajo—¡Tú no me conoces, Malfoy, no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

—¡Oh, no! ¡Mira como tiemblo de miedo!—indicó con burla.

Se oyó un resoplido y luego unos pasos presurosos que se alejaban. Si su cerebro momentos antes estaba sumergido en un terrible letargo, ahora, después de haber oído aquella conversación, trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Qué significaba lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿A caso, Granger, había insistido molestamente en esas estúpidas clases por el simple hecho de que Malfoy la había amenazado? Nunca la había creído tan cobarde, después de todo, pertenecía a la casa de los supuestamente valientes leones. Al parecer, había muchos misterios rondando alrededor de la joven integrante femenina del trío de oro. Debía admitir para sí mismo que se sentía algo decepcionado. Aunque no había querido tener ninguna esperanza y había intentado con todas sus fuerzas reprimir casi inútilmente esa ridícula atracción que había comenzado a sentir por la joven aprendiz de Minerva, la realidad era muy diferente. Le molestaba a sobremanera que lo hubiesen utilizado así. Si antes había tolerado sus chiquilinadas y había aguantado estoicamente que ella se hiciera llamar a sí misma su amiga, ahora todo eso cambiaría. Debía de haber supuesto que aquello no era otra cosa más que una manipulación. Granger jamás, por cuenta propia, lo besaría… ¡Se habrá estado riendo divinamente a su cosa! ¡Maldita mujer!

Tener todo ese hilo de pensamientos rabiosos hacia Hermione Granger lo agotó mucho más de lo que alguna vez admitiría y pronto se encontró durmiéndose en contra de sus deseos sin siquiera poder hacerles ver a los demás que estaba consciente y podía oír todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Cuando volvió a despertar sintió que alguien lo tocaba, justo en la muñeca de su brazo para, al parecer, tomarle el pulso. En esta ocasión sus ojos se abrieron por sí solos al sentir aquel contacto extraño y su brazo se movió mecánicamente para alejarse. El rostro de la enfermera se contorsionó en una mueca de disgusto pero al notar que él estaba despierto sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente y él casi pudo verla saltar de alegría.

Realmente no esperaba aquella reacción de Poppy.

—¡Profesor Snape! ¡Hace días que estábamos esperando a que despierte!

Y la mujer pareció darse cuenta que aquello no había sido muy apropiado porque rápidamente volvió a ponerse seria y a mirarlo con profesionalidad.

—¿Días?

Su voz salió algo ronca, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin utilizarla.

—Sí, días. Nueve, para ser más exacta—aseguró—Minerva ha estado muy preocupada. Quiso llamar a San Mungo para que algunos Medimagos vengan a buscarlo pero la señorita Granger aseguró que usted estaría más cómodo aquí.

Desafortunadamente, Granger había tenido razón. Ya había tenido suficiente de aquel hospital cuando se estaba recuperando de la mordedura de la condenada serpiente. Las enfermeras eran incompetentes a sobremanera, las camas aún mucho más incómodas y había un bullicio permanente de las visitas de los enfermos. Al menos, en la enfermería, podía asegurar su tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucedió…?—comenzó a preguntar pero la enfermera lo interrumpió, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿No lo recuerda?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No me refiero a lo que ocurrió en el aula, el caldero y demás sino a porqué estuve nueve condenados días aquí!

—¡Oh, no tiene por qué comportarse de ese modo!

—Pues lamento si mi mal humor la molesta—dijo desbordando sarcasmo—¿Cómo puedo estar de mal humor si pasé nueve días durmiendo, verdad?

—De nuevo está de regreso el gruñón…–murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, nada… La señorita Granger hizo una investigación de lo sucedido. Minerva me lo iba a pedir a mí pero ella se ofreció. Debo decir que esa niña asusta a veces… El señor Stone aun tiembla cada vez que la ve después del castigo que le dio la joven. Ella le preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal en la poción y encontró el error. Usted les pidió a sus alumnos que hicieran una poción energizante y el señor Stone colocó la raíz de Sauce seco antes de lo indicado y en trozos grandes, haciendo que el efecto fuera el contrario. Y como la mayor parte de la poción cayó sobre usted, ésta sacó toda su energía—explicó mecánicamente—. ¡Así que no se crea que saldrá pronto de aquí! ¡No, señor!

Y para su disgusto, la enfermera se tomó muy enserio sus palabras porque no sólo estuvo todo ese día allí sino que también se vio obligado a pasar la noche. Lo bueno fue que también le prohibieron recibir visitas así que Pomfrey se encargó de deshacerse de Minerva, Granger y Malfoy. A Minerva podría haber recibido pero a los otros dos no los quería ni ver.

Pero en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, no le quedó otra opción más que ir al Gran Comedor. En el camino muchos alumnos de su casa lo saludaron amablemente mientras que los demás le lanzaban miradas de desprecio, seguramente lamentándose de que no seguía en la enfermería. Aun no se sentía totalmente fuerte físicamente porque tras un rápido recorrido del pasillo se descubrió algo jadeante, pero no iba a seguir evadiendo sus responsabilidades más. Para no cansarse a sobremanera caminó con más lentitud pero aun así llegó al comedor en el momento en que todos los profesores seguían sentados en la mesa. Cuando vio a Malfoy también allí se dijo que debía de haber supuesto que él se estaba quedando en el castillo.

Cientos de pares de ojos se posaron en él pero unos castaños parecían quemarle. No la miró, estaba demasiado enfadado.

Se sentó en su acostumbrado puesto, salvo que en esta ocasión Malfoy se sentaba a su izquierda y, al lado de éste, estaba Granger. No saludó a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Severus, qué alegría poder tenerte de nuevo aquí!—dijo Minerva a su derecha—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy seguro que saltas de alegría—ironizó—Y sí, me siento bien. De lo contrario no estaría aquí.

—¿Puedes retomar tus clases o prefieres que el señor Malfoy te siga reemplazando?

Incontrolablemente su rostro se desvió hacia Draco, quien le sonrió orgullosamente.

—Tus alumnos son adorables—dijo burlonamente el joven rubio—Te extrañan.

Volvió a mirar a la directora.

—¿Él fue quien me reemplazó? De todos los magos que hay en este mundo fuiste a contratarlo a él… ¿Por qué? ¡Es un incompetente!

—¡Ey!—protestó Draco pero él no le hizo caso.

—Te asombrarás, Severus, pero no es así. De hecho, es muy buen pocionista. Hermione lo sugirió pero debo decir que yo ya lo tenía en mente.

Escuchó como alguien, más bien la condenada señorita Granger, dejaba caer de improvisto el cuchillo con el que estaba untando una tostada con mermelada sobre su pocillo de té. Sus ojos inconscientemente la observaron durante unos segundos, notando que ella se rehusaba a hacer contacto visual con él. Rápidamente volvió a poner su atención a Minerva.

—Al parecer, la señorita Granger—dijo con tono desdeñoso—ha hecho grandes amistades.

Minerva, o no notó su furia palpable o decidió no hacerle caso porque sin comentar nada más sobre la elección de su suplencia comenzó a hablarle de los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el castillo. El más significativo podría ser tener un gigante en el patio. No parecía muy contenta con la idea pero Hagrid había tenido que traerlo de regreso porque su relación con los demás gigantes no era muy buena y no tenía otro sitio dónde quedarse. Habían venido por el bosque prohibido y habían estado ocultos allí por un tiempo. Resultó ser, al final, que su presencia era lo que había asustado a los unicornios aquella vez que ellos habían ido a hablar con los centauros. Pero no quería hablar ni pensar de aquella estúpida expedición al bosque donde… no, no iba a pensar en ello.

La directora lo hizo quedarse hasta casi el final del desayuno. Para su fortuna, Granger se marchó con prisa no mucho después de su comentario sobre la clase de amistades que ahora frecuentaba. Pero Malfoy no y enseguida supo por qué.

—Ahora que estás listo para dar clases de nuevo, tengo una propuesta que hacerte—dijo Minerva con los ojos fijos en el casi vacío comedor—El señor Malfoy ha pedido ser tu practicante el próximo año.

—No—dijo de prisa.

No lo quería tener cerca ni ahora ni el próximo año.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, Severus—indicó la anciana mujer, observándolo—Estarás tan ocupado en tu puesto como director que no tendrás tiempo para dar clases. Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Si este año no hubiera tenido a Hermione no sé si hubiese podido aguantar hasta el final de las clases.

—Con todo respeto, yo no soy como usted. Me las arreglaré.

—Incluso Albus no daba clases cuando era director. Lo mismo sucederá contigo—aseguró pero al ver que estaba por replicar añadió—De hecho, Severus, el reglamento establece que no puedes ser director y a la vez dar clases. El Ministerio quiere controlar muy bien esto. Sólo porque tengo contactos y conozco a algunas personas influyentes a mí me permitieron esperar a Hermione, de lo contrario, hubiera tenido que darle el puesto a algún incompetente.

—Tú no querías darle a cualquiera el puesto pero yo deberé hacerlo. No me parece un trato equitativo, Minerva…

—¡Ey, estoy aquí!—exclamó Draco que hasta el momento había estado escuchando con cierto aburrimiento la conversación de ambos profesores—¿Puedo dar una sugerencia?

—No puedes.

—Sí, por supuesto—lo contradijo Minerva.

—¿Por qué no permite, profesor, que le demuestre mis conocimientos? No soy tan bueno como usted pero si al menos puedo hacer correctamente las pociones que le enseña a los alumnos de primero a tercero, creo que merezco una oportunidad… ¿O teme que me quieran mucho más que a usted?—preguntó Draco con cierto reto.

¡Maldito Slytherin! Ese chico terminaría sacándole canas… Si es que ya no las tenía, se dijo un tanto preocupado.

—Bien—indicó—Mañana a la tarde tendrá que ir a mi salón después de las cinco, cuando ya no tengo que dar más clases. Pero escúcheme bien, señor Malfoy, un solo error y quedará fuera. ¿Entendió?

La sonrisa petulante que le mostró el joven lo molestó y antes de cometer una locura como lanzarle algún hechizo bastante doloroso, se levantó de prisa y, conteniendo un mareo, se marchó de allí.

Hizo todo lo que estuvo a su disposición para no encontrarse de nuevo con ninguno de sus dos ex alumnos. No le resultó tan difícil con Granger después de todo dado que ella parecía estar haciendo lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, con Draco fue más difícil dado que lo buscó varias veces e intentó iniciar conversación en las comidas que tuvieron que compartir pero supo esquivarlo inteligentemente con las palabras justas. Sabía que lo tendría más difícil cuando estuviera a solas con él en el salón de pociones pero tendría que advertirle que si comenzaba a mostrarse impertinente no iba a considerar tenerlo como practicante el año próximo.

Nunca había tenido nada contra el muchacho a pesar de la tensa relación que tuvieron después de que encarcelaron a su padre, cuando Draco terminaba su quinto año. Y realmente sabía que era un joven muy competente cuando se lo proponía. Pero saber que entre él y Granger había ideado aquel plan para ponerlo en ridículo lo enfurecía. ¡Lo habían tomado por estúpido! Y él era todo menos eso…

No podía evitar que el tiempo pasara y por eso las cinco de la tarde del día siguiente llegó con demasiada prisa. Severus lo esperó sentado detrás de su escritorio, como si éste fuera algún escudo que lo separara del resto del mundo. El rubio ingresó al salón con puntualidad y una sonrisa petulante que él tuvo ganas de borrar inmediatamente con un golpe. Pero no lo hizo. Aquel no era nada más que un niño malcriado que por alguna extraña razón había decidido importunar en su vida. No valía la pena.

—Señor Malfoy, me asombra su puntualidad…

—¿Qué puedo decir? ¡He madurado!—exclamó acercándosele.

—Lo dudo. Pero, bueno, no estamos aquí para conversar sino para que de una vez por toda lo mande a casa…

—No crea. Minerva está encantada conmigo—dijo con petulancia—Siempre supe que tengo ese efecto en las mujeres.

Severus se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Créame, ni Minerva ni Granger podrán salvarlo si decido deshacerme de usted en este mismo instante…

Su vos se volvió un susurro a medida de que fue terminando la oración. No le pasó desapercibo como una de las comisura de los labios del joven se movían ligeramente, conteniendo una sonrisa, a la mención de la señorita Granger. Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—Granger… ¿Por qué no la llamas Hermione?—le preguntó despreocupadamente Draco—Pensé que se habían vuelto muy amigos…

—No. Al contrario de usted, creo que ella y yo jamás tendremos una buena relación. Es insoportable.

Intentó hablar con monotonía y aburrimiento y a oídos de cualquiera lo había logrado, pero Draco era muy perspicaz.

—¿A caso está celoso?

El rostro de Severus se volvió todo un poema ante aquella pregunta. ¿Celoso? ¡Era ridículo! No tenía porqué celarla, no eran nada. Que una vez se hubiese sentido atraído por ella no quería decir que tuviera sentimientos amorosos y, por esa razón, no podía sentir celos.

—Me temo que con esa pregunta usted mismo se ha descalificado—comentó luego de recuperar el control de sus expresiones—Márchese. Le diré yo mismo a Minerva que ha fracasado.

—¡No!

Severus lo contempló. Parecía asombrado y asustado. Lo vio dar unos cuantos pasos más, algo titubeante y con menos confianza que cuando había llegado.

—Por favor, yo… realmente quiero trabajar aquí—murmuró Draco sin mirarlo, avergonzado de estar rogando.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que tenías el dinero suficiente como para…

—No tiene nada que ver con el dinero—lo interrumpió—Todos saben que las bóvedas de mi familia rebosan de riquezas… No, esto… es personal. Mi madre no está de acuerdo pero yo quiero hacerlo. Necesito saber que puedo hacer algo más que dar la cara en cada una de esas estúpidas fiestas… Me gustan las pociones y creo que puedo llegar a ser un buen profesor.

Severus sabía que estaba siendo sincero pero el asombro le impidió dar una respuesta inmediata. Debía de haberle costado horrores al joven Malfoy confesarle aquello y se lo notaba por su mirada esquiva y por las pequeñas manchas rojizas en sus mejillas.

—Te aceptaré como mi practicante con una condición—comenzó a decir lentamente mientras una idea rondaba en su cabeza—Dímelo.

Draco se mostró confundido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando estaba en la enfermería te oí hablar con Granger—explicó—Dime por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

La boca del joven se abrió y pudo verlo titubear hasta que al final habló con cierto temor.

—No puedo… ¡Ella me matará!

—Nunca imaginé que fueras del que le teme a una mujer, Malfoy.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ambos sabemos que no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer! ¡Es de Hermione Granger!

—¿Ahora te importa eso? Si no entendí mal, la chantajeaste para formar parte de esto… ¿Se divirtieron riéndose a mis espaldas?

—¡No! ¡Ella jamás me dijo nada de lo que hacían!—exclamó claramente asustado—Y si la chantajeé fue para… ¡Diablos! No puedo decirte. Se lo prometí…

—Bien. Entonces vuelve a tus ridículas reuniones que yo encontraré a alguien más.

—¡No, no…! ¡Merlín! Bien, pero debe prometerme que no dirá a nadie esto…

Severus lo miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión.

—Hermione está… enamorada de usted.

Durante unos momentos se hizo un profundo silencio dentro del salón de clases y dentro de la mente de Severus Snape. Fue un silencio tan grande que Draco sintió la necesidad de llenarlo con algún comentario inoportuno.

—Realmente no entiendo qué le ve a usted pero… así es.

—¿Esto es otra broma?—le preguntó sin siquiera haber oído lo que dijo.

—No. ¡Granger está loca, de eso no hay duda, loca por usted! Y… realmente quería hacer algo… bueno. Le dije que si no podía acercarse a usted de la manera convencional, lo hiciera así y que si no lo hacía yo mismo vendría a hablar con su "amado"… Nunca pensé que se atrevería pero creo que la posibilidad de que usted la rechazara la asustaba más que humillarse y comportarse como una manipuladora Slytherin.

—¡Lo que ella hizo no fue ser una Slytherin! ¡Fue caer bajo en el peor sentido! Fue insoportable, mandona, traidora…

—Sí, sí, no me resulta difícil de imaginar—lo interrumpió—¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Nada!

—No puede no hacer nada después de lo que le acabo de decir. ¡Ella te ama!

—Según tú—dijo con desdén.

—¡¿No me digas que el famoso espía no se dio cuenta de nada?!—preguntó teatralmente—Presta atención. ¿Por qué otra razón sino hubiera aceptado hacer eso si no hubiese sentido nada para ti? ¡Tiene sentido! Y… si quieres vengarte de algún modo… yo podría darte algunos consejos.

La voz de Draco había adoptado un tono divertido y pícaro que le interesó. Pero primero, antes de aceptar cualquier cosa, tenía que pensar detalladamente en todo lo que acababa de enterarse.

Especialmente debía averiguar si Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de él o no.


	7. Venganza

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... realmente no me gustó cómo quedó pero espero que no los decepcione. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO SIETE:

VENGANZA

Severus podía ser amable a pesar de que muchos pensaran lo contrario y por esa razón aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, que Malfoy fuera su aprendiz el próximo año. Tenía cierto afecto hacia el chico pero éste no era suficiente como para querer soportarlo como su alumno de nuevo y luego como colega.

Después de que había concebido la debida autorización a Malfoy y que el joven se hubiese marchado del castillo prometiendo ansiosamente que estaría allí una semana antes de que todos los alumnos arribaran al castillo, Severus puso sus capacidades cognitivas en marcha para procesar la información que le había dado y asimilarla del mejor modo posible. Al principio sólo la observó en las horas de las comidas que compartían. Ella volvió a su usual puesto a su lado pero ya no le hablaba ni lo miraba. De hecho, hacía como si él no existiera. Había podido sentirse ofendido por aquel trato pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello le daba una gran oportunidad: podía observarla sin ser interrumpido. Muchos podían desprestigiar esta acción pero observar a una persona, estudiar sus acciones, sus gestos, sus modos de actuar le permitían conocerla. Y gracias a eso pudo descubrir cosas que nunca antes había notado.

Por ejemplo, a pesar de que muchas veces se reunieron a tomar té, él nunca se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba agregar una pequeña cantidad de leche a su taza y que lo bebía con mucha azúcar. O que cuando no prestaba atención a una conversación miraba distraídamente a su alrededor, como buscando alguna excusa para deshacerse de la compañía indeseada. También se había dado cuenta que podía llegar a resultar un poco tenebrosa cuando reprendía a algún alumno que había colmado su paciencia y eso le encantó de ella, porque a pesar de ser una persona amable era firme… y debía confesar que sus ojos parecían lanzar llamas cuando se enfurecía lo que, extrañamente, la hacía ver atractiva.

Su primera interacción después del incidente por el cual acabó en la enfermería fueron tres días después de que Draco se marchó. No podía descubrir si aquellos supuestos sentimientos existían o no sólo observándola. Debía acercársele, lentamente, casi con cuidado. No podía cometer ningún error ni mucho menos debía hacerle entender que él había hablado con Malfoy. Estaba seguro que esta táctica sólo la haría salir corriendo a esconderse. No, no la creía cobarde sólo un poco… tímida.

Esa era una nueva forma en que tenía de verla. Le resultaba extraño aun pero cada vez estaba más seguro que, a pesar de su exterior firme y seguro, por dentro Hermione Granger era una persona algo insegura y tímida; y por más raro que pareciese, no podía evitar pensar que él también lo era… ¡Pero eso jamás en su vida lo diría en voz alta!

Así que un día, durante la cena, la saludó. Sólo eso, un saludo algo frío e impersonal pero ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que él nunca saludaba a nadie. Ese fue el inicio y poco a poco fueron retomando la normalidad de sus charlas hasta que un día ella volvió a visitarlo para tomar té y charlar.

Era consciente que no debería volver a confiar en Hermione Granger porque, después de todo, lo había utilizado y avergonzado para salvar su propio pellejo. Pero se descubrió incapaz de seguir enfadado con la joven. Y que su realidad fuera así no podía augurar nada bueno. No quería permitir que Hermione se le colara en la piel y volverse una persona débil por su causa. Quería poder sentir enfado hacia ella, quería poder querer vengarse, poder sentir una rabia inaudita que la hiciera humillarse… ¿Pero qué sentido tendría si, como suponía, terminaría sintiéndose culpable? Quizás la mejor opción era alejarse de la mujer para siempre pero tenía la terrible sospecha de que eso le resultaría imposible porque, por más que no quisiera, esa atracción que había comenzado a sentir hacia ella no había desaparecido, por el contrario, parecía haber aumentado.

Por eso volvió a aceptar su compañía. Poco a poco fueron retomando su anterior rutina y parecía que la tranquilidad retornaba. No tenía que responder preguntas incómodas ni tener que soportarla hablar de ridiculeces románticas. El tema de las "lecciones" parecía haber sido vedado al igual que el del beso que habían compartido en el bosque. Y también notó pequeñas cosas que podían no tener importancia pero que Hermione sólo hacía con él. Como esa sonrisa que seguía acelerándole el corazón… o como sabía prepararle el té o el café del modo en que a le gustaba… o como se ruborizaba graciosamente cuando lo descubría mirándola… o como hacía todo lo posible para tocarlo inocentemente, como se inclinaba hacia él, como lo reprendía cada vez que se quedaba despierto hasta tarde corrigiendo trabajos y ella se ofrecía a ayudarlo, como le guardaba una porción de su pastel favorito cuando él llegaba tarde a las comidas…

Había pensado mucho en esto. Tal vez demasiado pero no le gustaba estar inseguro respecto a sus acciones. Si debía hacer algo al respecto o no ya no era un tema a cuestionar sino más bien qué diablos iba a hacer. Hermione podía ser amable y tratarlo con amabilidad, hasta mostrar cierta preocupación por su persona pero nada de eso quería decir que lo amara.

El tiempo había pasado pero aún recordaba perfectamente la propuesta que le había hecho Malfoy. ¿Realmente podría vengarse? Sí, definitivamente podía hacerlo sin cuestionamientos. Y él era perfecto ideando venganzas, ¿Pero serían buenas sus ideas tratándose de Hermione Granger? Tal vez no sería mala idea escribirle a Draco y preguntarle… sólo preguntarle y analizar lo que le dijera para ver si serviría o no para sus propósitos.

Decidido, tomó pergamino y sacó un tintero y una pluma del cajón de su escritorio y redactó una breve carta, casi una nota, que dejaba en claro lo que quería saber. No daría demasiadas vueltas al asunto porque le parecía inútil hacerlo cuando Draco sabía perfectamente en lo que él estaba metido. Después de todo, él maldito rubio lo había enterrado en ese dilema.

Cuando la lechuza que le traía la respuesta sobrevoló sobre las cabezas de todos los alumnos, en la hora del desayuno junto a las demás, y terminó por aterrizar cerca de su plato, pudo sentir la mirada curiosa que le dirigieron varios profesores e incluso Granger. Era poco usual que él recibiera alguna clase de correo y que hubiera sucedido aquella mañana era algo que traía mucha curiosidad. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. Pero en cuanto se levantó de la mesa, disculpándose para poder ir a leer con tranquilidad, las murmuraciones no tardaron en llegar y él tuvo que contener una sonrisa, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera la mismísima Hermione Granger, sospecharía jamás lo que realmente era aquella carta.

Caminó despacio para no mostrar la ansiedad que le quemaba por dentro y tan solo cuando se refugió en su despacho, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo, abrió el pergamino y leyó lo que Malfoy le había escrito. Frunció el ceño, confundido y desilusionado. Realmente había esperado más que tres palabras y una firma. No había explicación alguna de cómo rayos hacer eso que le aconsejaba y al tener pocos conocimientos sobre mujeres las posibilidades de tener éxito se reducían drásticamente. ¿Sería capaz de atreverse de todos modos? Podía comenzar a hacerlo con cierta sutileza, con gestos tranquilos, aun sabiendo que ella se daría cuenta de sus intenciones. Podía aprovechar esas tardes en las que ella iba a tomar el té a su despacho y a charlar sobre libros y pociones… Y si algo salía mal simplemente hacerse el desentendido, hacerle creer que aquello no había sido otra cosa más que ilusiones suyas.

Lo intentaría. Empezaría esa misma noche.

…

El sonido del golpe de la puerta de su despacho sonó suavemente. Severus sintió que se le secaba la garganta y que su corazón se aceleraba inusualmente pero rápidamente se recordó que debía mantener la calma. Así que cuando habló lo hizo con su usual tono gruñón y su máscara de seriedad estaba colocada en su rostro.

—Adelante—dijo sin moverse.

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó la figura de Hermione Granger, vestida con comunes ropas muggles y con aquel cabello indomable atado con un simple moño. Llevaba una bandeja con una tetera humeante y dos tazas. Sin decir nada, las colocó en una minúscula parta de su escritorio que estaba vacío y comenzó a servir.

—¿Sin leche esta noche, señorita Granger?

Ella alzó la cabeza de su trabajo y lo contempló confusa.

—¿Leche?

—Sí. Pensé que tomaba usted siempre té con leche…y con azúcar—explicó percatándose que tampoco había traído la azucarera.

—¡Ah, sí, es verdad! Pero hoy traje una nueva clase de té que me gustaría hacerle probar. Es una mezcla de hierbas que me envió mi madre. Dijo que se toma sólo.

Le tendió una taza a Severus y luego de que él la tomara, ella agarró la suya.

—¿Intenta envenenarme?—preguntó con sarcasmo antes de llevarse la taza a su nariz, para olfatear el aroma.

—¿Tendría alguna oportunidad de hacerlo?

—Ninguna—indicó—Detectaría cualquier tipo veneno en instantes. ¿Podría decir lo mismo de usted?

Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sé que no soy tan buena en pociones como usted pero definitivamente no puede compararse con mis conocimientos de Trasformaciones.

Él debía darle la razón pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se llevó el borde de la taza a la boca y sorbió en silencio el líquido caliente. Era de un sabor amargo pero nada desagradable; de hecho, podría ser muy reconfortante si uno padecía de mucha sed. Tomó un nuevo trago, esta vez más largo, y se deleitó con el aroma que lo rodeaba.

—¿Menta… ruda… y…?—comenzó a aventurar aun sin estar muy seguro.

Los olores del té caliente se mezclaban de tal manera que le era imposible distinguirlos con claridad.

—No podría decirle. Mi madre me dio solo para dos tazas y no me dijo de qué se trataban más que de una mezcla de hierbas. Dijo que eran relajantes —informó Hermione antes de beber un largo sorbo.

—Es extraño…—comenzó Severus sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se relajaba en la silla en la que estaba.

Ella pareció imitarlo, recostándose en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos antes de lanzar un suspiro.

—¿Eh?

Ni el mismo se había escuchado. O ya había olvidado lo que había dicho. Su mente parecía haberse entumecido de tal modo que le impedía pensar y su cuerpo lo único que deseaba era ponerse a dormir, descansar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

…

Fue Severus quien despertó primero. Y lo hizo porque sintió un sonido constante. Unos golpes seguidos que parecían retumbar en sus oídos como un ruido lejano. Parpadeó varias veces intentando despejar las nubes de sueño que aún nublaban su visión. Fue recién cuando escuchó su nombre del otro lado que terminó por despertarse completamente.

—¡Severus! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Abre!—ordenó Minerva.

—¡Mierda!—gruñó en voz baja mientras notaba que el sol estaba arriba y que, frente a él, dormía plácidamente Hermione Granger.

Al ver ambas tazas de té tumbadas en el suelo volvió a maldecir. ¡¿Qué diablos tenía ese té?! Sí, había sido la mejor noche de descanso que había tenido en su vida a pesar de haber dormido en una incómoda silla pero quién sabe qué hora era…

—¡Ya voy!—gritó mientras daba un salto.

Se acercó a Granger sin saber cómo rayos despertarla.

—Granger… ¡Señorita Granger!—la llamó sin alzar la voz pero sin tocarla.

Si McGonagall se enteraba que Granger estaba ahí, que no había ido a dormir a su habitación, podría sacar conclusiones precipitadas y equivocadas.

Para su mayor desgracia, la muchacha no parecía darse cuenta que debía despertar inmediatamente.

—¡Granger, despierta!—le ordenó sin obtener resultados.

—¡Severus! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? No te vimos hoy en el desayuno y faltaste a tus primeras clases… ¡Si sucede algo malo tengo todo el derecho de saberlo!

—¡Diablos!—volvió a gruir.

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos (y ni siquiera ese movimiento la despertó) y la llevó a sus aposentos. La recostó en su cama con cuidado y salió de nuevo a su despacho, procurando alizar con sus manos su ropa que se había arrugado por haber dormido con ella. Buscó su varita con la mirada, intentando recordar dónde demonios la había dejado mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Y cuando lo hizo los ojos de Minerva se agrandaron tanto que él temió que algo muy malo le hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es lo que… pasó? ¿Por qué estás así?

Severus se miró a sí mismos. Las ropas estaban algo arrugadas pero nada más.

—¿Así?—no pudo evitar preguntar algo descolocado.

—¡Sin afeitarte, con el cabello revuelto, tan… relajado! ¡¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?!–estalló ingresando al despacho con brusquedad, viendo a su alrededor como si buscase algo.

Severus rezó para que no se le ocurriese ir a ver a sus aposentos privados.

—¿Ocurrir? ¡Nada! Sólo me quedé dormido. Me disculpo… Ahora, me permites—dijo señalándole la puerta—Tengo que ducharme. Lo haré rápidamente e iré a la próxima clase que…

—¿Has visto a Hermione?

—¿La señorita Granger?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido—¿Por qué habría de saber dónde se encuentra?

—Porque fuiste el último en verla anoche, cuando vino a tomar el té contigo.

—Ella no…—comenzó a negar.

—¿Has tomado el té solo?—inquirió señalando la bandeja y las dos tazas en el suelo—No me mientas, Severus, y dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que sucede aquí.

Se sintió acorralado pero aún tenía la esperanza de que siéndole sincero a la mujer no alterase sus palabras. ¿Podría enfadarse con Hermione por lo que había sucedido a tal punto de hacerle perder su puesto? No lo sabía, así que rápidamente le contó lo acontecido, omitiendo que había sido idea de ella tomar esa clase de infusiones.

Los labios de Minerva se apretaron furiosamente.

—¡¿Y me vas a hacer creer tal tontería, Snape?! ¡Eres excelente con todo tipo de pociones y no fuiste de captar nada particular en eso!

Sí, se sentía avergonzado por eso pero le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Justo en ese momento la puerta oculta de sus aposentos privados se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione aun adormilada, con la ropa igual o peor de arrugada que la suya propia, con el cabello revuelto.

—¿Severus…?—lo llamó mientras se fregaba los ojos pero al mirar más allá de él y notar a Minerva se terminó por despertar—¡Profesora! ¡Yo… yo…! Eh…

La mirada de Minerva no se suavizó, de hecho, se volvió más furiosa aún al posar los ojos por Hermione. Seguramente la había visto el día anterior y se había dado cuenta de que aún llevaba las mismas ropas que el día anterior.

—¡No tenías porqué mentirme, Snape! Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos… Si hubieran querido pasar la noche juntos… bueno, eso es asunto suyo, pero hubieran sido mucho más responsable colocando algún tipo de alarma… ¡No me interesa si pasan toda la noche despiertos haciendo no sé qué cosas pero acá van a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades! ¡Esta es la última vez que sucede algo así! ¡No quiero que se repita! ¿Entendieron?

—Pero, Minerva, nosotros no…

—¡Ya es suficiente, señorita Granger, no quiero oír nada más!

—Escuche…—intentó decir él.

—¡Esto va también para ti, Severus! Cuando oí los rumores de que ustedes dos estaban saliendo juntos me alegré. Pero nunca pensé que fueran tan irresponsables… ¡Cámbiense y los quiero listos a los dos para ponerse a trabajar! ¡Sin retrasos!

Minerva dio media vuelta y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella con fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué intentó hacer su madre?! ¡Doparnos!

La vio abrir la boca y cerrarla consecutivas veces, sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento, yo… le juro que no tenía ni idea. Admito que me sorprendió que me haya enviado té en vez de las galletas que siempre prepara pero nunca pensé que sucediera esto…

Quiso culpara, realmente quiso hacerlo pero no pudo. Su expresión de culpa e incluso de miedo fue una bofetada para él. ¿Temerle? ¿Hermione Granger le tenía miedo? No, se dijo, aquello debía ser otra cosa porque ella no le tendría miedo a nadie.

—Váyase—le ordenó.

La vio asentir y girar a la puerta pero rápidamente la detuvo.

—¡No! ¡Por ahí no!—le gritó—Todo el mundo se estará preguntando qué pasó con nosotros. No pueden verla salir por ahí. Vaya por la chimenea...

La vio hacer mala cara pero no le dijo nada y se encaminó a la chimenea. La vio tomar un puñado de polvos flu y abrir la boca para pronunciar su destino. Pero, casi de repente, recordó lo que le había dicho Draco y decidió que era mejor empezar en ese momento. Era ahora o nunca. Por eso, antes de que ella pudiera consumirse en las llamaradas verdes, de un impulso, la tomó por la muñeca bruscamente y la sacó de allí.

—¿Qué está haciendo?—le preguntó ella, confusa.

Severus tartamudeó, repentinamente nervioso y demasiado consciente de sus propios defectos, con una nube en la mente…

—Yo…—comenzó.

—¡Ya me disculpé!—dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndole—¿A caso ahora también va a castigarme?

Fue su turno de observarla con confusión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—le preguntó.

—Del té, por supuesto. ¿No era eso de lo que quería hablarme? ¡Minerva estaba furiosa!

Negó con la cabeza, dejando de lado aquel asunto. Después tendría una seria charla con Minerva y le intentaría mostrar que ellos habían dicho la verdad y que nada de lo que se había imaginado en su cabeza había ocurrido… Claro, ver a Hermione salir de sus habitaciones, adormilada, con la misma ropa que el día anterior podía levantar ciertas sospechas pero podía haber miles de otras razones con las cuales explicar el asunto sin caer en la llana conclusión de que entre ambos había una relación amorosa.

—Ya hablaré con ella—dijo escuetamente mientras ponía su mente a trabajar a una velocidad asombrosa en un intento de encontrar algún modo de hacer lo que dijo Malfoy—Yo… ¿Una mujer puede invitar a una cita a un hombre?

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente y al ver la expresión de la cara de ella, se arrepintió enormemente.

—Eh... yo… creo que sí… ¿Lo invitaron?—preguntó ella y él no estuvo muy seguro si aquella pregunta había sido dicha con cierta brusquedad y enojo o sólo había oído mal.

—No.

Ella lo seguía mirando con confusión. Él tomó aire profundamente por sus fosas nasales y luego lo soltó lentamente y con disimulo, procurando que no se diera cuenta de que estaba intentando hacer en ese momento. El cambio se produjo inmediatamente en su interior. Con los nervios a flor de piel no conseguiría nada. Así que se puso rígido y la contempló con toda seguridad, con todo el poder que sabía que tenía, con ese aire de seriedad que tenía en sus clases.

—De hecho, estaba esperando que usted me invitase—dijo con calma y cierto aburrimiento.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿A caso tanto leer ha bloqueado su capacidad de escuchar, Granger?—le preguntó—Ahora, váyase y piense en cómo me invitará…

La empujó hacia la chimenea de nuevo y, tan aturdida estaba, que no opuso ninguna resistencia. No se quedó observándola para ver si se marchaba pero escuchó claramente el fuego llameando.

Sonrió… Esto podría ser divertido. Se encaminó a su dormitorio para buscar ropa limpia para cambiarse luego de una rápida ducha. Y de camino vio el pergamino que le había enviado Malfoy saliendo de entre las páginas de un libro que había dejado al lado de la cama. Lo tomó y releyó las palabras de nuevo.

_Sedúcela._

_Buena suerte._

_D. M._

Sí, definitivamente esto prometía ser divertido.


	8. Nuevos arreglos

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_¡Hola! Sé que hace muchos, muchos días que no actualizo pero mi tiempo libre ha estado algo escaso. Así que hoy me propuse sentarme y de un tirón escribí el capítulo. Les pido perdón por adelantado si encuentran algún error, es que no lo revisé. _

_Por lo demás, espero que disfruten de la lectura y ansío no tardarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo porque esa historia no tardará mucho en acabar._

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO OCHO:

NUEVOS ARREGLOS

La usual apariencia controladora de Hermione Granger, su seriedad y su sentido estricto parecían haber desaparecido aquel día, pensó Severus, al verla en la cena. Su cabello, que de por sí era una masa incontrolable todos los día del año, aquella noche parecía haber cobrado vida propia y se elevaba en risos sin forma, desordenados y enredados entre ellos. La joven tenía una mirada perdida y estaba muy distraída. Cuando un alumno pasó corriendo a su lado ni siquiera lo reprendió. Su túnica, aunque limpia, estaba algo torcida.

—¿Hermione?—preguntó Minerva al verla sentarse al lado de Severus—¿Qué te sucedió?

Él también prestó atención a la conversación porque la curiosidad lo estaba quemando por dentro.

—Hoy… estuve algo distraída—murmuró la practicante con voz algo lejana—y cuando venía camino acá, accidentalmente me metí en medio de un tonto duelo de dos alumnos… Me lanzaron un hechizo aturdidor… Los chicos rápidamente lo deshicieron pero estoy algo… aturdida…

Severus frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada a los alumnos que en ese momento invadían el comedor. El culpable era uno de esos mocosos y podían estar seguros que si ella ya los había castigado, él les daría un doble castigo y le quitaría una buena cantidad de puntos.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Vamos a la enfermería!—exclamó Minerva, levantándose de su silla.

Hermione la miró mientras negaba con la cabeza pero se detuvo cuando un dolor de cabeza la invadió.

—Estoy bien…

—Llévala—ordenó Severus, hablando por primera vez, algo preocupado por la palidez de la joven.

La directora asintió y tomó del brazo de Hermione para ayudarla. La practicante se paró y se tambaleó unos instantes hasta poder conseguir estar correctamente de pie. Ambas comenzaron a caminar, seguida de la mirada de todos los profesores. La mujer mayor le hizo una señal a la enfermera para que las siguiera y pronto se perdieron por una de las puertas del lateral.

Severus también se levantó pero fue directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se encontraban los alborotadores de siempre. Esos chicos eran su recuerdo latente de que una vez existieron los malditos Merodeadores y los molestos gemelos Weasley. Siempre había unos cuantos que se querían pasar de listos. Los interrogó allí, frente a todos, para que confesaran haber atacado a un profesor, pero su vergüenza y su perplejidad se mesclaron cuando se declararon abiertamente inocentes y un "valiente" señaló a un par de Slytherin que en ese momento se estaban escabullendo del Gran Salón. Con la frente en alto los siguió y rápidamente los alcanzó antes de que llegaran a la sala común.

—¡Deténganse!—les ordenó en un grito.

Ambos alumnos le hicieron caso a regañadientes. A pesar de que eran alumnos de la casa de la cual él era jefe y todos sabían de su preferencia hacia ellos, los alumnos de Slytherin eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no ponerlo a prueba.

—Profesor Snape, buenas noches…—dijo uno que rápidamente identificó como sobrino de los señores Parkinson.

—Confiesen—siseó sin devolverle el saludo.

El compañero del señor Parkinson, un tal Stone, tembló pero no dijo nada.

—Fue un accidente… Ella apareció de la nada. Le estaba enseñando a Fix cómo hacer un hechizo aturdidor para… defenderse de los molestos Gryffindor… y nosotros la ayudamos cuando…

—Basta—gruñó en voz baja—No me importa qué excusa den, no me importa si fue un accidente. Atacaron a un profesor y eso podría costarles la expulsión.

No alzó la voz pero su tono fue un susurro amenazador y filoso.

—Pero… ¡Profesor! Nosotros no quisimos hacerlo—habló por primera vez Stone.

—¡Es verdad! Y ella se metió en el medio… ¡No estaba prestando atención…!

—Suficiente. Castigados por una semana—les dijo y al ver que iban a protestar, rápidamente añadió—Y cincuenta puntos menos a cada uno por atacar a un profesor. Considérense afortunados.

Se había sentido fuertemente tentado a restarles más puntos y castigarlos por más tiempo pero después de todo eran alumnos de su casa. Aun así, al día siguiente, el acontecimiento ya había llegado a oídos de todos y pronto la historia de que el afamado profesor Snape había quitado puntos a los de Slytherin pasó a convertirse en una especie de leyenda.

Pero él no hizo demasiado caso a las murmuraciones. Estaba más preocupado por Hermione de lo que le gustaba admitir y eso ocupó su cabeza. Incluso asintió simplemente cuando Minerva, en el desayuno del día siguiente, lo felicitó por lo que había hecho, demostrando que podría ser un director justo en el futuro.

—¿Y la señorita Granger?—preguntó entre susurros para que los demás profesores no lo escucharan.

—Le di el día libre—le respondió Minerva mientras colocaba un poco de azúcar a su té—Me dijo que tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y que por eso no se dio cuenta de los dos jóvenes ni de lo que hacían sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pobre… Simplemente espero que lo que esté pensando no tenga que ver con abandonarnos.

—¿Abandonarnos? ¿A caso le dio alguna idea de que cambió de parecer y ahora no aceptará el trabajo? Sería muy poco profesional de su parte y muy irresponsable también dado que ya se comprometió a…

—¡Oh, no, Severus, no es eso! Dudo mucho que Hermione nos deje… simplemente fue un comentario, una preocupación mía. Sé que el próximo año ya no estaré más y la extrañaré mucho… Y realmente no debes preocuparte porque, si ustedes tienen una relación…

—Profesora, creo que ayer ya le dejé bien claro que nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Le expliqué claramente la razón por la cual ella pasó la noche en mi despacho y…

—Sí, sí, Severus, ya me lo has dicho—lo interrumpió con cierta brusquedad y un tono de poco convencimiento.

Snape no dijo nada. Había insistido tanto en el tema pero no parecía causar ningún efecto en la directora.

Tan sólo media hora después de que terminara el desayuno y él se preparara para dar su primera clase del día, su mente le hizo recordar algo que se había estado repitiendo en el relato de todos: Hermione había estado distraída. Sinceramente esa no era realmente algo que la caracterizara. Hermione Granger no era así, era de esas personas que prestaba atención a cada detalle, especialmente cuando de trabajar se trataba. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que estuviera poco atenta? ¿A caso su propuesta de que fuera ella quien lo invitase a una cita había sido la causa de su distracción?

Algo muy parecido a cierta culpa comenzó a removerse en su pecho cuando esa idea entró… y no fue capaz de calmar esa nueva sensación hasta que estuvo frente a las habitaciones privadas de la joven que estaba ubicado cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, antes de la cena. Tocó la puerta y esperó. Inconscientemente se observó a si mismo por la simple necesidad de saber que estaba vestido, de que no tenía manchas su ropa o alguna arruga. Se sacudió una pelusa inexistente y se movió incómodo en el pasillo. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Y cuando estaba planteándose seriamente dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí, la puerta se abrió y el rostro joven de ella apareció delante de sus ojos. No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que estaba vestida: muy simple, con una camisa ancha y unos jean gastados. Pero para su mente, su maldita mente que le estaba jugando malas pasadas haciéndole tener pensamientos poco coherentes con respecto a esta mujer, aquellas prendas poco elegantes le sentaban de maravilla.

—Hola—lo saludó ella, con media sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de sus labios—No esperaba verlo hoy, profesor Snape. La directora me dio el día libre pero ¿necesita que lo ayude en algo?

—Eh…no… yo… yo sólo quería… ver… Eh…

Severus se maldijo a si mismo por no poder hilar una frase coherente. ¡Pero no podía concentrarse viendo como la camisa blanca inmensa que ella llevaba se trasparentaba, dejando ver la silueta de su cintura, ya que la condenada chimenea estaba justo detrás!

—¿Quiere pasar, profesor?—le preguntó.

No supo que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza hasta que ella se hizo a un lado, dejándole espacio. Aun así, dudó unos instantes antes de ingresar. Su mirada se deslizó por todo el lugar, percatándose de la calidez natural que había, del modo en que el único sillón doble estaba colocado frente a la chimenea. Se preguntó si era allí donde lo invitaría a sentarse y si él estaría de acuerdo en hacerlo dado la proximidad que habría.

Pero no, Hermione lo llevó a un lado, donde había un escritorio no muy grande con dos pares de sillas a cada lado. Hermione se sentó frente a él, dejándole el otro puesto, haciéndolo sentir como un estúpido estudiante al cual estaban a punto de reprender. Pero no había nada por lo cual debería sentirse así. Él, definitivamente, no era un alumno.

—Estaba adelantando algo de trabajo—se excusó mientras hacía desaparecer con un movimiento de su varita los pergaminos que había sobre el escritorio.

—¿Ya se encuentra mejor?—preguntó—Porque si no fue en vano el día libre que le dio la directora.

Ella lo contempló con molestia.

—Claro que me encuentro mejor. ¡Y yo le insistí a Minerva que no lo necesitaba!

—Ya, claro…

Necesitaba como nunca antes de comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos pero esa noche parecía ser que toda su ingeniosidad había desaparecido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era ese ambiente tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado el que lo dejaba sin ningún tipo de defensa.

—¿Quieres té?

Severus negó rápidamente.

—Voy de camino al Gran Comedor—dijo escuetamente.

—¡Sí, por supuesto… la cena aún no comenzó! Eh… entonces… ¿Realmente quiere ir al comedor?

Ella le dedicó una mirada que él no supo interpretar y ante su persistente observación y su ceño fruncido, las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un leve rojo.

—¿Ir al comedor? Por supuesto. No importa qué haya escuchado por ahí, señorita Granger, yo también como.

Ella rodó los ojos, gesto que no le gustó.

—No quise decir eso, profesor… Si no… quería saber si no le gustaría… cenar en otra parte.

—¿A dónde más? Aunque es entendible que prefiera pasar solo en vez de acompañado de un montón de incompetentes, estoy seguro que si no le doy una buena razón a Minerva, ella…

—¡No, no me refiero a que cene solo!

Severus se estaba molestando. Odiaba no entender las cosas y allí, claramente, se estaba perdiendo de algo.

—Entonces, explíquese, porque no la entiendo—pidió de mala manera.

La vio tomar aire.

—Me refería a cenar aquí, conmigo…

—Oh.

_Qué elocuente, Severus_, dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza que sonó demasiado parecida a la de Draco Malfoy.

—Yo… no creo…

—¿A caso no quería que lo invitara yo, profesor?

La pregunta fue muy atrevida pero esta vez ella no se ruborizó.

—Sí—dijo con firmeza porque sabía que quedaría como un tonto si volvía a tartamudear—Pero fue porque no pensé que usted realmente se atreviera a hacerlo.

La joven practicante entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Entonces sólo estaba burlándose de mí?—preguntó.

Severus pudo oír con claridad la molestia en su tono de voz y eso lo molestó a él también.

—¿Verdad que es molesto que le hagan eso a uno?—inquirió a su vez.

Hermione abrió los ojos inmensamente y él notó como su piel se volvía de unos cuantos tonos más claros. Pero luego de unos instantes de tensos silencios en los que la mente de la bruja pareció procesar toda la información, bajó la mirada al suelo y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo furioso.

—Habló con Malfoy…

No fue una pregunta sino una certeza de la que ella estaba completamente segura. Severus no respondió. ¿Para qué hacerlo?

—Maldito infeliz…—la oyó murmurar.

—¿Podría ser más específica? No sé si sentirme insultado o…

—Ambos—aclaró Hermione, levantándose y observándolo con clara molestia—Ambos son unos malditos infelices por hacerme eso… ¡Lo mataré! Pensé que… que no… que no diría nada…

A medida que hablaba su voz se iba volviendo más y más baja y titubeante.

—Eso es lo que obtiene por andar repartiendo mentiras, Granger—la reprendió él, aparentando completa seriedad y hasta cierto aburrimiento, como si la conversación fuera de lo más insulsa.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Mentiras?

—Sí. Eso de que me ama… No sé realmente qué pretendía… ¿A caso quería también mi puesto además del de Minerva?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—¿Entonces?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir y Severus tomó aquel gesto como clara cobardía. Le molestaba que haya jugado con él pero mucho más le enfurecía que ahora no tuviera el valor necesario para confesar la mentira, para confesar que aquello había sido un error y que se había equivocado.

—¡Eres un idiota, Severus!

Él rodó los ojos. Casi había esperado que ella saliera con alguna clase de insulto.

—Idiota… ya, es la primera vez que me lo dicen—dijo con sarcasmo—Y no vuelva a tutearme, creí que eso había quedado claro, soy Snape para usted…

La oyó bufar.

—¿Quiere la verdad? ¡Bien! Sea lo que sea que le haya dicho Malfoy, le diré que eso ya no tiene importancia. Cualquier sentimiento que yo tenga o haya tenido por usted quedará enterrado porque claramente usted no me corresponde.

Severus oyó las palabras pero no reaccionó inmediatamente. Había esperado más insultos y gritos pero no una confesión bastante aclaratoria. Esa era una confesión, definitivamente, pero no la que esperaba oír.

—No juegue conmigo—le advirtió, parándose él también.

—¡Jugar! Ya, claro… Siempre lo creí una persona importante, seria y sin duda no apta para juegos… ¿Qué cree que ganaría yo, mintiéndole? ¿Su puesto? ¡Uf! No, Pociones es una de las áreas de la magia más fascinantes pero definitivamente se le da mejor al estúpido de Malfoy… ¡¿Y realmente cree que podría con dos materias?! Ya, veo que su mente no hace más que ver en confabulaciones donde no existen.

—No se atreva a alzarme la vos…—volvió a decir en tono bajo.

—¡¿O si no qué?!—inquirió, desafiante, acercándosele—¿Qué piensa hacerme, _profesor_? ¿Atacarme?

El título de profesor había dicho con burla.

—No olvide que el próximo año no estará Minerva aquí para protegerla—le recordó sin dejarse intimidar, aunque su corazón se había acelerado al verla acercársele.

Aquel recordatorio pareció apaciguarla pero no del modo en que Severus había esperado y, cuando le dio una respuesta, él se alarmó.

—Si tanto le molesta mi presencia, tal vez el próximo año no tendrá que soportarme. Si me lo pide, profesor, me marcharé, incluso inmediatamente… porque no podré soportar ver como usted me sigue lanzando miradas de odio…

Era casi alarmante el modo en que su mente lo llenó de temor ante la perspectiva de que ella no estuviera más a su lado.

—No, no te vayas.

Incluso él mismo se asombró por la fuerza con la que habló y ella aún más, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos de asombro y curiosidad.

—No quiero irme. ¿Podemos… olvidar lo que pasó?—preguntó con cuidado.

Severus lo pensó y negó con la cabeza. Hermione apartó la mirada de él, triste.

—Entiendo… —murmuró ella.

—No, creo que no lo haga. No podré olvidar lo que pasó–comenzó a decir con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una voz molesta en su mente que lo incentivaba a seguir adelante y a hacerle olvidar todos sus temores—y creo que no quiero hacerlo—terminó con cuidado y lentitud.

La mirada de Hermione voló rápidamente a sus ojos y la esperanza en ellos era tan palpable que casi hizo que Severus se lanzara sobre ella a besarla. Pero no, se contuvo.

—No te amo—siguió diciendo—pero admito que hay… ciertas cosas en ti que encuentro muy… interesantes.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, sin apartar la mirada de él. Su garganta se secó y un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió al ver ese gesto.

—¿Interesantes?

—Si… Como… como lo que estás haciendo… ahora…

Ella lo contempló con confusión, soltando el labio que quedó algo enrojecido.

—¿Qué cosa?

Su mano voló por inercia hacia el rostro de Hermione y con el pulgar acarició el labio inferior en el mismo lugar que ella lo había mordido segundos antes. Sintió la cálida respiración de la joven chocando contra su mano, acelerándose cuando él se dedicaba a deslizar la yema de su dedo por el contorno de su labio inferior, disfrutando de la textura suave de la piel de aquella zona.

Hermione dio un paso a él y Severus rápidamente alzo la mirada a sus ojos. Ella tenía los suyos cerrados, esperando, ansiando a que se decidiese a dar un paso más y terminar con su suplicio. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Los nervios lo traicionaron nuevamente al recordar que semanas atrás habían estado besándose por causa de un chantaje. Quería creer, realmente quería hacerlo, que ella tenía esos sentimientos, pero, ¿Y si eran pasajeros?¿Y si los sentimientos de él crecían y los de ella disminuían con el tiempo? No lo admitiría jamás en voz alta pero le aterrorizaba la idea de acabar con el corazón roto y dejarse llevar en ese momento era una buena forma de hacerlo.

La vio abrir lentamente los párpados, cansada tal vez de esperarlo.

—No soy una persona fácil, Granger—le dijo, volviéndola a tratar por el apellido.

—Lo sé.

—Y posiblemente termines cansándote de mí.

Ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero él colocó su mano en su mentón, deteniendo el gesto.

—Debemos… tomárnoslo con lentitud—le indicó—Sin apuros. Y si no estás de acuerdo con eso es mejor que volvamos a la vieja rutina de sólo tomar el té y vernos en las comidas.

—Estoy de acuerdo—le respondió con prisa.

—Entienda bien, Granger, porque hablo en serio. Si yo le pido que me llame por mi apellido, usted lo hará; si yo le dijo que se aleje, se alejará… Soy un hombre reservado y aprecio mi espacio personal. No me gusta que se entrometan en mis asuntos y si nuestra situación… cambia… nada de eso cambiará… al menos, no por ahora.

Dejó una última caricia en su rostro y apartó la mano, dando un paso atrás, a la espera de que ella asimilara lo que acababa de decir. Hermione lo escuchó atentamente y luego de unos momentos de tenso silencio, asintió.

—Entiendo. Pero también quiero dejarle algo en claro:—indicó—Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles y yo prometo poner lo mejor de mi… pero, aunque sus sentimientos no son iguales a los míos, quiero que me prometa que… que usted también dará lo mejor de sí.

Severus estaba por hablar, respondiéndole con prisa, pero ella se le adelantó.

—Me importas, mucho, y habrá veces en que querré… besarte o tomarte de la mano y me dolerá que me rechaces…

Ella quería besarlo y tocarlo, aún no se lo creía. Pero aun así asintió con lentitud. Hermione le sonrió amablemente.

—Bien, entonces—se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo—¿Sigue en pie la invitación a cenar?

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió aún más y asintió con entusiasmo. Severus tenía el presentimiento que esa vez nadie terminaría con la nariz rota.


	9. Cosquillas a una serpiente

**_UTOPÍA DE AMOR_**

_LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO... sé que debía actualizar antes pero el tiempo estaba en mi contra, al igual que mi inspiración. Espero que éste capítulo les guste. _

* * *

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

CAPÍTULO NUEVE:

NO HAY QUE HACER COSQUILLAS A UNA SERPIENTE

Severus podía tranquilamente simular indiferencia cuando estaban en el gran comedor, frente a todos, pero cuando ella, sin romper la rutina, iba a verlo al final de la cena para tomar el té, no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran por su figura. Aún le asombraba comprobar que cuando era descubierto observándola Hermione no le lanzara insultos sino que colocaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas que le robaban el aliento. Y era como un pequeño fuego que se extendía a través de su pecho. Realmente le gustaba la idea de que ella albergaba alguna clase de sentimientos hacia él pero aún le resultaba demasiado increíble como para que fuera cierto.

Como habían dicho, se lo tomaron con calma para fortuna de Severus. Era increíble que aún no se hubiesen vueltos siquiera a besar y definitivamente no había sido por falta de ganas. Ya no era como antes, ella se acercaba bastante cuando le hablaba e incluso había notado que al sentarse en el Gran Comedor había movido la silla para tenerlo más cerca, pero como no lo tocaba y realmente no le disgustaba su proximidad no había dicho nada.

Los toques habían empezado como efímeros accidentes: cuando ella le servía el té y le tendía la taza, sus dedos se rozaban. Lo hacía parecer como algo no planeado pero Severus sabía que sí lo era porque cada vez que sucedía ella le dedicaba una significativa mirada que lo dejaba sin aliento.

¡Era ridículo el modo en que lo afectaba! Especialmente porque de esos leves toques habían pasado a las caricias. Cuando ambos hablaban y estaban uno al lado del otro, Hermione, de vez en cuando, posaba su mano en su brazo y lo deslizaba con lentitud. La primera vez que había sucedido se había puesto rígido y se había detenido a mitad de la frase que estaba diciendo para contemplar, anonadado, aquella mano femenina. Sus miradas se habían encontrado rápidamente y en la de ella pudo ver el temor de verse rechazada. Sólo porque la culpa lo carcomió por dentro de sólo pensarlo no dijo nada al respecto y la dejó hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocasen ni a gestos cariñosos, pero con Hermione todo lo fijo se volteaba de cabeza, dejándolo mareado, sin aire y con el corazón acelerado.

Aquel día, durante la cena, la oyó charlar tranquilamente con Minerva. La miró de soslayo y notó que la túnica que usaba no cubría como antes su cuello y lo dejaba a la vista de todos. Nunca se hubiese fijado en ello si su "relación" no hubiese cambiado puesto que antes le daba igual como iba vestida.

Había sido un día bastante caluroso y era entendible que prefiriera no mantenerse cubierta hasta la barbilla siendo que una simple caminata presurosa podría acalorarla si llevaba las pesadas túnicas de invierno. Incluso él mismo se sentía algo incómodo con tanta ropa. Sin embargo, en su caso, la situación era diferente dado que las mazmorras siempre eran frías y húmedas sin importar la época del año en que se encontrasen y, además, por nada en el mundo se permitiría ir andando por ahí con el cuello descubierto, dejándole ver a todos la horrible cicatriz. Pero la cuestión ahí era que se había quedado viendo como un idiota la tersa piel de la joven practicante… por mucho que ella lo hubiera tocado anteriormente, él había luchado contra viento y marea para no dejarse llevar y devolverle el gesto. No le gustaba mostrarse débil pero ella lo hacía débil y detestaba eso. Pero ahí estaba, deseando estirar su mano y deslizar sus dedos por la curva de su cuello con delicadeza para comprobar su reacción. ¿Lo rechazaría o le gustaría que lo hiciera?

La necesidad de tocarla fue tan abrupta y repentina que tuvo que apretar los cubiertos que tenía en las manos con fuerza para evitar dejarse llevar. Sin duda alguna los alumnos quedarían muy sorprendidos si lo vieran hacer un acto así.

En un momento, Hermione volteó el rostro y lo vio observándola. Ésta vez no le sonrió como siempre lo hacía sino que lo miró con confusión. El cerebro de Severus tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta que posiblemente su lucha interna estaría siendo expresada en su rostro, así que relajó su expresión y volvió a utilizar la usual máscara de seriedad.

—¿Está bien, profesor?

Severus se tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de responder.

—Sí, señorita Granger.

—Lo veo algo tenso—indicó ella bajando la voz para que nadie más la escuchase.

La mirada se le cargó de cierta diversión y eso lo molestó. ¿A caso ella sabía qué era lo que había estado pensando momentos atrás y ahora se burlaba?

—Después de la cena iré a ayudarlo a relajarse—siguió murmurando pero su voz terminó sonando con un tono de interrogación, como si quisiera saber si él estaría dispuesto a recibirla.

Por mera curiosidad no quiso dar una negativa rotunda.

—¿Qué hará?—preguntó—¿Llevar otro té que nos noqueará por horas?

Hermione apretó los labios.

—No fue mi culpa—la oyó gruñir—Ni de mi madre.

La contempló confundido por sus palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Después le contaré–murmuró aún más bajo viendo a sus costados.

Severus siguió su mirada y notó que varios ojos curiosos de la mesa de profesores los estaban viendo fijamente pero cuando se dieron cuenta que la pareja los había notado, se apartaron con prisa y simularon estar entretenidos con su cena. Así que no le quedó de otra más que asentir levente aunque la curiosidad lo mataba lentamente. Si su madre no había tenido nada que ver con eso, entonces, ¿Quién había sido?

Después de aquello no volvieron a hablar durante toda la cena, ambos eran conscientes de que cualquier intercambio de palabras entre ellos volvería a llamar la atención de los presentes.

….

Estaba en su despacho y demás está decir que la estaba esperando. Se encontraba algo ansioso y sorprendido por lo mucho que disfrutaba de sus encuentros con Hemione, incluso si se sentaban solo a tomar el té en completo silencio.

Cuando en la puerta sonaron un par de golpes suaves, casi saltó del asiento y corrió a ella pero, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, e tomó su tiempo para tomar aire profundamente y luego soltarlo con lentitud. Sólo después abrió.

Hermione estaba allí, como esperaba, pero las usuales túnicas de enseñanza habían quedado atrás y usaba pantalones oscuros de jean y una blusa blanca que le quedaba algo grande pero que tenía un escote lo suficientemente amplio como para hacerle recordar las ideas que había tenido durante la cena. Reprimió un escalofrío y la hizo pasar, rogando que ella no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en él.

—¿No ha traído té?—preguntó al verla sin ninguna bandeja, como cada noche.

Pero tras decirlo se arrepintió. No quería sonar como si lo hubiese malacostumbrado. Hermione no se molestó, sino que negó con la cabeza tras sonreírle.

—Le dije en la cena que lo ayudaría a relajarse.

—Cierto, ¿Y qué es?

La vio morderse el labio inferior y mirarlo con cierta duda.

—Es… una tontería, de hecho, y entenderé si no acepta pero…

—Deje de dar vueltas y dígame qué es lo que piensa—dijo algo exasperado porque verla repentinamente nerviosa le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez sobre qué iba aquello.

La oyó suspirar.

—Severus…—comenzó a decir sin mirarlo a los ojos—Nosotros somos… me gusta pensar que somos amigos. Al menos, yo sé que podría tranquilamente mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo dos veces…

Se quedó de piedra al oír aquello. Hermione no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Primero confesaba que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia él y ahora admitía que confiaba en él plenamente. No se esperaba eso último porque por mucho tiempo él fue el traidor, el que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore sin miramientos, el asesino, el cobarde. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar ahora ante todas estos acontecimientos? ¿Cómo podía alguien mostrar tanta confianza ciega hacia él después de lo que había hecho? No lo merecía.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… me gustaría saber hasta qué punto confías en mí.

Nuevamente se quedó perplejo y no supo qué responderle. Hermione hablaba con completa seriedad, eso era notable, pero no había esperado tal cuestionamiento de su parte. ¿Confiaba en ella? Por supuesto, o al menos lo suficiente como para llegar a entablar una especie de amistad con ella y de tener esta… ¿Relación?

—¿Qué…?—se aclaró la garganta—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Dirías que fui paciente?—preguntó ella a su vez, sin responderle.

Severus asintió levemente, intentando ser paciente para ver a dónde quería llegar. Esto no era precisamente su fuerte pero debía admitir que no le importaba poner un poco más de sí, después de todo se lo había prometido a Hermione.

—Entonces… quisiera… proponerte algo.

—La escucho.—dijo con cuidado.

Ella lo contempló con nerviosismo hasta que finalmente, tras tomar aire, se lo dijo.

—Hoy realmente te vi tenso en la cena y me preocupe. Cuando dije que tenía algo que podría relajarte pensé que… sería un lindo gesto de mi parte y que ayudaría a nuestra… situación—comentó y cada vez que titubeaba se mordía el labio inferior—Yo… eh… entiendo que no estás acostumbrado a que lo toquen y por eso necesito que confíes en mí. Si no quiere, lo entenderé pero… me gustaría…eh…

—Granger—la llamó si alzar la voz viendo que ella cada vez se trababa más y más con sus propias palabras.

—Eh…¿Si?

—Dígalo de una vez—le ordenó con suavidad.

—Me gustaría hacerle un masaje.

De todas las cosas que pudieron cruzar por su cabeza nunca imaginó que fuera eso. Lo pensó unos momentos y supuso que no sería tan malo. Como ella había dicho, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocasen pero confiaba en ella, al menos en ese aspecto. Así que, luego de un minuto en que la vio removerse en su sitio, terminó asintiendo. Nunca esperó ver la sonrisa enorme que ella le dedicó, tan llena de alivio y de entusiasmo.

—¡Gracias, Seve… profesor!—se corrigió—Ahora… ¿Podríamos pasar a su habitación para comenzar?

—¿Habitación?

No había querido sonar tan sorprendido y lamentó haberse dejado llevar por eso.

—Sí… ¿No creerá que lo haré aquí?

Severus boqueó por unos instantes hasta que una parte de su cerebro le dijo que posiblemente Hermione quería llevarlo a la habitación para evitar toparse con curiosos. Ya demasiado habían tenido que soportar en la cena. Así que precediendo el camino hasta sus habitaciones privadas.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué había sucedido con el té?—le preguntó recordando su conversación no finalizada.

La oyó gruñir en voz alta.

—Malfoy… ¡Realmente no entiendo por qué hizo algo así! Le mandé una carta a mi madre y ella me contestó que no me había enviado nada esa semana porque el trabajo la desbordaba. Habían tenido que hacer más limpiezas dentales que…—pero al ver la mirada confundida de él, se interrumpió—En fin… entonces me pregunté quién podría haber sido el que me había mandado tal cosa y se me ocurrió realizar un viejo hechizo del que supe el año pasado, cuando leía un libro de historia de la magia.

—¿Qué hechizo?—quiso saber.

—Estaba leyendo sobre la influencia que tuvieron las brujas y los magos en la primera guerra mundial muggle. En ese entonces se usaban palomas mensajeras para pasarse la información del enemigo pero nunca se podría saber a ciencia cierta si dicha información era verdadera o había sido enviada para atraparlos en una emboscada. Entonces, un mago… un tal…Crolis, creo que se apellidaba, ideó un hechizo para averiguar cuál era el verdadero remitente. Solo una palabra y sobre la carta aparece el nombre de la persona que la envió. ¡¿No es asombroso?!

Severus tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Tenía cierto toque adorable verla tan emocionada por haber aprendido algo nuevo y haberlo podido poner en práctica.

—Ser dopados por Malfoy, no lo creo—contestó.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—No me refería a eso.

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo más importante de todo. Supongo que habrá hecho algo, ¿no?

—¿Hacer algo? ¡Claro! Le mandé un vociferador.

Sí, no dudaba que unos cuantos gritos de parte de ella harían temblar al cobarde Malfoy pero desde su punto de vista aquello era demasiado suave. Ya se encargaría él de darle un castigo un poco más fuerte. Pero claro, Granger no tenía que enterarse de eso.

—Bien…—la oyó decir—Quítate la ropa, por favor.

Sus ojos se agrandaron inmediatamente al oírla decir aquello.

—¿Qué?

Hermione lo contempló confundida y luego comprendió sus propias palabras.

—¡Oh, no…!—se apresuró a explicar con las mejillas rojas— No quise decir eso… yo… sólo la parte de arriba. La capa, su casaca y la camisa.

—Eh… yo… no pensé que…

No podía hilar ni una sola palabra. El tener que quitarse esas prendas y estar delante de ella con el pecho desnudo lo ponía demasiado nervioso. Nunca nadie lo había visto así más allá de la medimago que lo atendió en San Mungo cuando fue llevado urgentemente a que le viesen la horrible herida de su cuello. No podría soportar su mirada de asco cuando viera las innumerables cicatrices que tenía, en especial la que le había dejado la maldita serpiente.

Ella notó su temor y él lo supo claramente cuando la vio retroceder un paso, como si su reticencia fuera un muro de contención que le impidiera el paso con brusquedad.

—Entiendo—murmuró.

—Lo dudo—la contradijo.

—Pues no lo haga—le pidió alzando la voz—Severus… no te voy a obligar a hacerlo y no me voy a reír de ti. ¿A caso me crees tan cruel?

—No, no reírte pero…

—¿Es por tu cicatriz?—preguntó señalando su cuello.

—No es la única cicatriz que tengo, Hermione, pero es la peor.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Y crees que yo no tengo cicatrices? Puede que no sean tan profundas como las tuyas ni sean tantas pero te aseguro que a mi constantemente me atormentan. No hablo sólo del "sangre sucia"—aclaro moviendo su brazo donde se encontraban marcadas las palabras—sino también de los demás hechizos que me lanzaron. Si quiero usar un traje de baño primero debo ocultarlos con un hechizo porque me da vergüenza que alguien me vea así.

—Entonces, si entiendes, ¿Por qué me lo pides?

—Porque si me lo pidieras tú, estaría dispuesta a dejarme ver como realmente soy… Sé que no soy hermosa como muchas otras mujeres. Mi cabello es incontrolable, mi piel no es perfecta y mis dientes… bueno—sonrió tristemente—Creo que recordarás cierta vez que Malfoy me lanzó un hechizo, haciéndolos inmensos y dijiste que no encontrabas diferencia alguna…

¡Mierda! ¿A caso podía hacerlo sentir peor? En aquel entonces era una chiquilla sumamente molesta y, sólo para seguir enfadándola, le había lanzado un doloroso comentario. Y ahora estaba allí, confesándose, intentando hacerlo sentir mejor, queriéndolo ver como nunca nadie lo había visto antes. ¡Y sin imaginarse lo hermosa que era para sus ojos! ¿Podría ese inocente desconocimiento hacerla aún más atractiva? Definitivamente. Y lo peor de todo es que después de haberla escuchado se sentía en la obligación de retribuirle.

Tomó aire profundamente y se llevó las manos a su cuello, donde un escondido botón mantenía sujeta su capa. No la miró cuando se la quitó y la dejó caer en el suelo. Luego, llevó sus dedos a la parte superior de la hilera de botones de su casaca. Fue entonces cuando una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya, suave, cálida y delicada, lo detuvo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Hermione delante de él. Muy cerca.

—No tienes que hacerlo—dijo.

Él apretó los labios por uno segundos.

—Quiero hacerlo—aseguró en voz baja.

Hermione apartó su mano y retrocedió un paso para darle espacio. Él continuó. Nunca antes esa hilera de botones le pareció tan corta. Algunas veces se había quejado consigo mismo de perder mucho tiempo en ellos pero en eso momento, sintiendo los ojos castaños fundiéndose en cada uno de sus movimientos, el tiempo le pareció efímero y en menos de lo que se esperaba aquella prenda también cayó al lado de la capa. Sólo quedaba la camisa blanca. Sus dedos temblaron cuando fueron al cuello. Tenía miedo pero no quería ser llamado cobarde nunca más. Así que, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a abrir la camisa, sabiendo que ella se concentraría en la horrible cicatriz de su cuello. Casi esperó que ella gritara o que ahogara un grito, cerrara los ojos con horror y diera media vuelta para salir de allí corriendo y no volver nunca más. Pero la camisa terminó también en el suelo y no oyó nada.

Abrió los ojos.

Hermione estaba allí aún, de pie frente a él, con la mirada puesta en su pecho cubierto de marcas pero en su mirada no había horror como había esperado sino dolor. Dolor por él, por lo que había tenido que padecer y por lo mucho que él mismo se detestaba. Caminó lentamente, anunciándole que se acercaba y que le daba tiempo para decidir si le permitiría hacer lo que él sabía que iba a hacer. Aunque sintió la terrible tentación de volver a esconderse detrás de esas pesadas capas de ropa, se mantuvo firme. Apretó las manos en puño cuando notó que temblaban. Y cuando finalmente la mano de Hermione lo tocó con suavidad, aspiró con brusquedad, haciéndola detenerse de inmediato.

—¿Te duele?—la oyó preguntar.

Él negó con la cabeza sin poder encontrar su voz.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y volvió a aproximar su mano a la cicatriz de su cuello. Sintió sus dedos trazar un recorrido sobre la piel blanquecina con una suavidad tal que lo hizo estremecer. Era como una pluma acariciándolo, enviando leves temblores de un placer extraño a su sistema nervioso.

Las yemas se apartaron de su cuello para trazar un camino invisible por su pecho de manera descendente hasta toparse con una cicatriz mucho más antigua, a la altura de su corazón. Era una línea delgada que ya casi se perdía en la misma palidez de su piel. Al lado de ésta había otra que atravesaba su pezón izquierdo y subía a su clavícula. Hermione también la tocó en toda su extensión, obligándole a tomar nuevamente aire con brusquedad cuando sus dedos tocaron la zona más sensible. Y cuando Hermione lo oyó, Severus pudo ver que su mirada se volvió de pronto más brillosa y que su boca se abrió de repente pero que sus dedos no dejaron de deslizarse sobre su piel.

Para su sorpresa, su otra mano enseguida acompañó a la primera y entre las dos dibujaron los patrones de sus cicatrices. Severus comenzó a sentirse repentinamente acalorado a pesar de que en las mazmorras siempre hacía frío. Mucho más aún cuando ambas manos encontraron un camino a la parte baja de su abdomen.

¡Merlín!

Se quedó sin aire. Sus manos quemaban. Eran como lenguas de fuego que se deslizaban sobre su piel, ardiente, contagiándole ese calor. Si ella no se detenía se pondría en vergüenza a sí mismo porque un cosquilleo comenzaba a deslizarse mucho más debajo de donde ella mantenía sus manos. Y la alarma sonó cuando imágenes un tanto descarriadas y descontroladas comenzaron a retumbar en su cerebro, imágenes ficticias que parecían demasiado reales que le decían un mejor sitio donde ella podía poner sus manos.

Y por eso, cuando ella las apartó de pronto, gimió por la perdida.

Si ella lo escuchó o no, no lo supo porque actuó como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. Las mejillas de Hermione, al igual que las suyas, estaban completamente rojas. Casi parecía que ella también estuviera exi… pero no, no era posible.

Aspirando con fuerza para calmar las pulsaciones de su corazón y de otras partes de su cuerpo que habían comenzado a despertar, intentó tranquilizarse.

—¿Quieres continuar con el masaje?—le preguntó ella.

Pensar en sus manos nuevamente sobre él sirvió para enardecerlo nuevamente. Tragó saliva e intentó pensar en una nueva excusa para negarse pero no pudo idear algo lo suficientemente inteligente como para no levantar sospechas. Además, se lo había prometido. Así que asintió levemente.

—¿Quieres recostarte?—le preguntó señalando la cama—Es para que estés más cómodo.

No, no quería recostarse pero si lo hacía podría presionar su cara con tanta fuerza contra la almohada y asfixiarse. Era preferible eso que tener que morir de vergüenza si nuevamente su cuerpo respondía del mismo modo a sus manos.

Se acostó boca abajo pero con el rostro a un costado para poder ver el momento en que ella hacía aparecer un pequeño frasquito de vidrio azulado. Al destaparlo un aroma suave y mentolado invadió el ambiente. Inconscientemente aspiró con fuerza, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquella fragancia fresca y relajante. La vio colocar un poco en sus manos para luego frotarlas entre sí. Lo próximo que sintió fue ese mismo par de manos sobre su espalda. Cálidas, deslizándose con facilidad gracias al aceite.

Sus movimientos fueron firmes, decididos y friccionaban los sitios correctos para hacer que él casi de deshiciera en la cama. Friccionó su cuello con precisión, ayudando a que el nudo que siempre tenía en aquel sitio se marchara poco a poco. Severus ahogo un gemido de placer contra la almohada. Aquello no estaba nada mal. De hecho, se sentía excelente y el saberlo lo asustaba un poco. No era algo que lo excitaba como los suaves toques anteriores sino un masaje propiamente dicho creado para enviarlo a las más ridículas alturas de la relajación.

Suspiró profundamente al sentir sus dedos deslizándose por toda su columna hasta el borde de su pantalón. Dedos que volvieron a subir por el mismo camino para luego masajear cada uno de sus omóplatos y de allí pasaron a sus costados. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había movido incómodo, soltando una improvista carcajada para luego cerrar la boca de inmediato y contener la respiración.

Hermione también se había detenido al oírlo.

—¿Tiene cosquillas, profesor?—le preguntó ella.

Casi podía oír la risa en su voz.

Se apoyó en sus codos y volteó la cabeza para verla. Hermione lo contemplaba divertida, con las manos aun apoyadas en sus costados. Pudo ver la decisión en su rostro.

—No se atreva—le advirtió.

Pero ella volvió a deslizar los dedos por sus costados, apretándolo y logrando que volviera a retorcerse. Esta vez pudo apretar sus dientes lo suficientemente fuerte para contener la risa y continuar mirándola amenazadoramente. Sin embargo, parecía ser que la maldita sensibilidad que tenía en aquella zona no lo ayudaba porque no consiguió lo que pretendía y ella volvió a repetir la acción varias veces, riendo al verlo retorcerse.

Él era más fuerte que ella, eso definitivamente, y no le costó mucho separarse de sus manos mientras intentaba detener sus carcajadas. El cosquilleo que había sentido lo hacía estremecer visiblemente. La tomó por las manos, deteniéndola y la volteó de un solo movimiento, quedando él arriba y ella abajo, presionada contra su cama. Pero debía de haber supuesto que ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente porque se soltó y volvió al ataque.

Severus no había querido apretar su brazo con fuerza para no dañarla pero se dio cuenta que debía tomar medidas más desesperadas para esa ocasión. Con una mano maniobró y tomó las dos muñecas de ellas, llevándolas arriba de la cabeza de la joven y las apretó contra el colchón y con la otra buscó sus axilas y deslizó muy suavemente un dedo. La risa de Hermione no tardó en llegar y llenar la habitación. La sintió removerse bajo él y volver a reír cuando él repitió el gesto varias veces.

—¡Severus…! No…—rió mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos—¡Severus!

—¿A caso nadie le dijo que no debe hacerle cosquillas a un león dormido?–le preguntó— Para ser alguien que leyó tantas veces la historia de este colegio es ridículo que no se haya aprendido su lema.

Hermione rió sin contestarle nada hasta que él se detuvo pero no soltó sus manos y ambos quedaron respirando agitadamente en la misma posición: Severus sobre ella, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No fue consciente de eso hasta que la vio sonreírle.

—Pero no estabas dormido—indicó ella—y no eres un dragón… yo diría, más bien, una serpiente.

—Es igual de peligroso—murmuró.

Ella pasó inconscientemente su lengua por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo, y los ojos de Severus siguieron el movimiento. Tragó saliva, siendo verdaderamente consciente de cómo se encontraban y de las inmensas ganas de besarla que tenía.

¿Se atrevería? Por su mirada pudo deducir que ella estaría más que dispuesta pero, ¿y si se equivocaba?

Decidido a arriesgarse con un valor que no supo de dónde sacó, inclinó su cabeza. Sus alientos chocaron pero sus labios tardaron un segundo más en tocarse. Fue algo lento, una caricia suave que le hizo recordar la primera vez que la había besado en el bosque. Hermione comenzó a mover los labios contra los suyos y él la imitó. Nuevamente los roles de maestro y alumno se invirtieron porque era ella la que inconscientemente le mostraba como besar y Severus sólo se dejaba llevar, repitiendo cada uno de sus gestos.

Se sentía algo mareado del placer de solo besarla. Claro, en el bosque había disfrutado pero en aquel momento todas las sensaciones parecían redoblar su fuerza e impactar en él sin piedad. Era un buen aprendiz, él mismo lo sabía, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al separarse momentáneamente de elle y comprobar que respiraba agitadamente y que tenía los labios rojos. Pero la separación sólo duró unos instantes porque Severus la había soltado, dejándole libre las manos, y ella había aprovechado para llevar su mano a su cuello y empujarlo nuevamente hacia abajo, para que sus bocas se volvieran a abrir.

A Hermione le resultó muy fácil hacer que Severus abriera los labios y que profundizaran el beso. Usó su lengua para explorarlo, sus dientes para mordisquear sus labios y cuando terminó, Severus puso en práctica lo aprendido hasta lograr sacarle un par de gemidos.

Separarse para buscar aire fue inevitable. Hermione lanzó un quejido de protesta que casi lo hizo volver a devorarle la boca pero se dio cuenta que si seguían así, él se encontraría en una situación muy incómoda y muy excitante a la vez. Pero ellos no estaban listos aun para eso. Él no lo estaba.

Lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido un gran paso para su relación. Recién había sido su segundo beso pero con esto Hermione se le había metido en la piel.

La oyó reír y bajó la vista a ella. No era una risa de burla sino, más bien, como si no pudiera caber dentro de sí de la felicidad que sentía.

¡Merlín, era hermosa!, pensó al verla con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rojos por los besos que habían compartido.

Sí, definitivamente Hermione Granger había cambiado su vida. Sólo rogaba no tener que sufrir cuando despertase de aquella realidad.

* * *

_Y Severus sigue creyendo que aquello es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Veremos si Hermione puede hacerle cambiar de opinión o si la terquedad terminará arruinándolo todo. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos. _


End file.
